Plastic Smiles
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: Sweeney/Lovett, Before i had done research on the movie i thought that this is what it would truely be about. Then i saw it and realized my ideas are good but the movie is greater. Rated T for Teenage Themes...nothing too bad
1. Never Come Back

"Humph." I breathed out as his chest hit mine against the wall. His hands found the back of my head and were playing with my hair.

"Mr. Barker? Are you sure about this?" I asked as his lips found mine and I turned my head to the side to avoid his lips. His moan told me he didn't really care if it as wrong or right that we were kissing even though he had an expecting mistress downstairs.

Once a week, that's all I get with him. His bloody wife gets him every time she wants him except for this one meeting I have with him a week…and she doesn't even know it. His lips were pushing onto mine in a way that made me believe for a few seconds that he actually wants me.

He was nibbling on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth without any reluctance. Thoughts of jealousy, hurt, lies, and arranged marriages left my mind as soon as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I was completely entranced in his grinding hips and smirking mouth that I couldn't help but feel loved, that was a change.

"Your dress. Take it off." He ordered forcefully.

"No." Was my simple reply as his hands wove down my body and found my hips. He gave me a gentle squeeze as he led me to the barber's chair.

"Off with it." He growled lustfully. And I shook my head again. I closed my eyes. I felt him lean forward and kiss my eyelids.

"My love….?" He pleaded with me.

"No, you have a wife. And a baby."

"It's an arranged marriage." He said between more kisses down my neck. I felt like somebody had turned on an oil lamp in my stomach except this lamp lit up fast, and was spreading throughout my body.

"But you have Lucy and the baby."

"I wish it was yours." He mumbled kissing me with wild burning passion now.

"But its not. And I can't help you pretend it is any more." I said pushing him off of me.

He gasped and looked at me questioningly. He held his sore back where he had bumped the table. I ran towards him, practically throwing myself to him.

"What was that?" He asked obviously amused.

"I wanted to be in control." I shoved my tongue into his mouth.

We stayed like that, him leaning against his desk. Me with my lips practically glued to him. A baby's crib in the corner of the room with his wife's vacant reading chair next to it with a book of poetry on that opened to a certain page as always. And the barber's chair sat in the middle of all of the room to remind us of his job. One of his hands was on my hip and the other was tangle din my unruly brown curly hair when somebody wrapped their knuckles on the door, it wasn't a man no man wrapped that politely or lightly. He threw me backwards so I was sitting in his chair.

"Who is it?" He asked gruffly as he through a wet rag at me and motioned circles in the air. I nodded and started to wipe the windows down.

"It's Lucy!" The wife who must have been holding the baby answered back. I had to keep myself from groaning.

"Ah! Only the most amazing wife in the world….is that what you said?" I felt hot tears prick my eyes.

"Does that mean I can come in Mr. Benjamin?" She giggled throwing the door open.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here Mrs. Lovett." I grinned a fake grin at her.

"Well I am. Please call me Nellie."

"Uh. Yes." She turned back to Benjamin, apparently oblivious to the tears in my eyes. I guess I can only get so lucky.

"What is it dear?" he asked her.

"Time to go to the doctors!" She said cheerfully grabbing his hand and pulling him away from me.

"Bye Mrs. Lovett."

"Bye Benjamin." I whispered. My love had just left. Only if I was lucky would he never come back.

_End Thought:_

_Don't hide behind a plastic smile…cry._


	2. I Wonder If

_**Hi Everybody! So you've already red the first chapter to this story, and it finished itself off quite nicely but….if you would like for me to update this story frequently and turn it into a chapter story let me know. Please review me and let me know what you think, if I should leave it alone or turn it into more. **_

_**Thanks for the support!**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	3. The Skies Are Getting Darker

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! (A special thanks to geckogirl) Once again this story is dedicated to my cousin Ariel. Ok, now to get down to business. Out of majority vote I will be continuing this story. For how long…I don't know. Please review because I want to know how many readers's attention I have. Thanks Again!**_

_**Thoughtfulness: When Sweeney Todd asks Mrs. Lovett what the crime of Benjamin Barker was she says 'foolishness' in the movie. So I made up what 'foolishness' meant and I'm not saying its true but the Judge is.**_

I stared down at the dough on the counter. Waiting for it to roll itself or something. I took the pin and hit it…hard. I repeatedly hit it and my light purple dress was starting to get flour all over it. There were a few customers looking at me and looked up when one of them coughed.

"Mrs. Lovett are you ok?"

"Beg your pardon? Oh, yes I'm fine dear…just a lump in the dough." I laughed and they all nodded, apparently not caring, as long as they got the wonderful pies. I started to roll out the dough and keep my mind off of Benjamin and Lucy.

The kind Benjamin Barker who confided his love into me every meeting we had together. Every meeting he would announce his love for me by telling me he wished his child was mine, or how his arranged marriage is so tragic, or how desperate he was for me, once a week for 3 years we would have these meetings. But they only started to have to become secret to Lucy about a year ago.

"Mrs. Lovett?" My head snapped up to see Lucy with tears rolling down her cheeks in the doorway. I looked at her appalled, had I been talking out loud?

"Mrs. Barker? Where's Ben?"

"_Benjamin _was taken from me!" She howled and I looked around.

"Where's the baby?"

"Who?" She asked without lifting her hung head.

"Johanna!" I said through gritted teeth, if I was Benjamin's wife I would at least know when somebody says 'the baby' what they were talking about.

"Lucy dear calm down." Judge Turpin said comfortingly put a hand on her back as he practically ran into the shop.

"Oh thank god you've got Johanna." I reached for the baby but he snatched it out of my reach. Lucy gestured with the hand that wasn't covering her face to me and he reluctantly handed the child to me, it wasn't even a wave it was more like a twitch of her hand over her head. The small girl looked up at me with wide eyes and stopped her crying. She pulled on a strand of my hair that was hanging form the messy bun on top my head. It was the first time I had actually looked at the baby without bitter jealousy blinding me from her beauty. She had her mother's blonde hair and green bright eyes. The darling baby had a look of pure confusion on her face, she knew something was amidst.

"Papa!" She squeaked and her ditzy mother sobbed even louder and more dramatic.

"Shall we take this in my back room?" I questioned as a few curious customers looked at our huddled group.

"Yes indeed." The judge nodded pushing Lucy gently along. I looked at her with anger and smiled at him politely when he looked between us curiously. I pushed both of them with my free hand into seats on the couch. The Judge's eyebrows rose as I gently shook my overweight husband, Albert, awake.

"What's happening?" I asked cradling Johanna against my chest. The baby's warm breath seemed to sooth me as I rocked her in the rocking chair.

"How about a drink first for Mrs. Barker?" The Judge suggested. I cracked my jaw.

"Yes my lord." I said smiling politely at him. I got up and poured a glass of gin in a glass for Lucy, trying to keep my hands form shaking with worry.

"Here you are dear. Tuck in." I said handing a glass to Lucy, offering a glass to the Judge who shook his head, handed one to Albert who sniffed it then chugged it down, then finally put the almost empty bottle on the mantle, ignoring myself from the ordeal of drinking.

"What's going on?" Albert asked looking into his empty glass; I rolled my eyes and tapped his knee.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. My lord, do you mind explaining where Benjamin is and why Lucy is in tears."

"No not at all. Mr. Barker was with his wife picking a future for her when some of the men of law took him away."

"They hit him over the head with a club!" She screamed.

"Forcefulness was needed he is indeed a strong man and we don't know how far he would go to stay free." It looked like the Judge was making up his own rules for this town.

"Well where did they take him?" Albert asked motioning for me to hand him the bottle of gin. I stood up and pretended like my skirt needed my attention before pouring him another glass of gin and putting the bottle down on the table.

"More importantly why did they take him?" I interjected my thought process before the Judge could respond. For the first time Lucy had stopped bawling and was staring at the Judge expectantly. I saw how red and blotchy her face was and bustled over to get a handkerchief.

"The crime that Mr. Benjamin Barker committed was the crime of foolishness."

"Foolishness?" The three of us asked suspiciously.

"Oh! I always knew he was a fool!" Lucy sobbed into my shoulder. I looked at her trying to hold my disgust as Turpin's eyebrows rose.

"There there dear. Let it all out now." I said straining to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head in frustration.

"No Mrs. Barker you misunderstood what I meant. When I say the crime is of foolishness I mean foolishness with a woman…a neighbor of yours Lucy dear." He said patting her back and looking up into my eyes with anticipation. I arched one eyebrow and stared at him expectantly, I wasn't going to give in like he wanted me to. If I'm going, I'm not going without a fight.

"Who was it Judge Turpin, because I can hardly see Benjamin doing such a crime?" I asked with diligent patience and what I hoped was a look of utter confusion and dismay.

"Oh! I was such a good wife to him. Arranged or not!" Lucy sobbed to the Judge who was now cradling her head against his chest as I held the baby.

"Give me another Chelsea dear."

"Bed your pardon?" I asked Albert, I was offended at him for waving his empty glass under my nose.

"I asked for another Chelsea dearest." He said sarcastically handing me the cup after he hiccupped.

"Yes of course love." I said bustling to get him another bottle before pouring it into a slightly larger cup and handing it to him; I set this bottle down to the last bottle he had milked down. Albert stared into the cup drunkenly and Lucy and the Judge's eyebrows rose expectantly.

"What? Please continue my lord. I would like to know who Mr. Barker was getting 'foolish' with." I requested as I sat down.

"The neighbor that complained wouldn't say. But, when we do find her the price will be paid." He stared at me pointedly.

"Well I think I have trespassed on your hospitability for long enough. I shall be back to check on you Lucy dear."

"Wait! When's the trial?"

"Trial? Mrs. Lovett I hardly think you would be welcomed. Family only…"

"I don't need to go in! I just want to see him incase he is sent off."

"Indeed, because if he was sent off, how you put it, he would be sent off to Australia on a long sentence."

"Oh!" Lucy cried dramatically as she took Johanna from me.

"Good day Lucy."

"My lord." She curtsied before going up the stairs to the room upstairs that would usually be shared by Benjamin too.

"Judge Turpin, when is it?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that, the earliest will be tomorrow morning."

"And the latest?"

"Tomorrow evening…" He said as he stepped out of my shop. The bell above the door jingled in approval.

"What's going on Mrs. Lovett? I've been sitting here for a full moon and yet I still I haven't been served." The young man over reacted.

"Sorry good sir. A family crisis."

"But you aren't related to Benjamin Barker."

"How did you….?" The man pulled out a police badge.

"Sorry it wasn't showing. Benjamin was kind of freaking out down at the jail. Messed all of my things up and tried to brake a mans badge so we all put them away." I nodded expectantly.

"Well what can I say? When Ben believes in something he'll get it. What can I getcha love?"

By the end of the day I was over exhausted. Not only physically but quite emotionally. I was standing in the washroom scrubbing dishes when Albert screamed my name. I felt all of my muscles tighten up in frustration.

"Yes dear?" I hollered back, he still hadn't moved from the spot he had been sitting in for the past few days.

"_If he died now, nobody would ever know…"_ I can't believe I could think such a vile thought! The man has been so kind to me all these years. He was in his late 30s, quite old, and I was in my early 20s…I was strapped down for life; it was like he would never die.

"Please hurry love!" he complained. I ran into the room to find him sitting there dully.

"Yes my pet?" I asked looking frantically around in source of his panic.

"Could you run down to the apothecary on the corner?"

"For what love?"

"We need some rat poisoning, and something to get rid of these roaches running around. I'd ask Ben to do it but obviously he's not here." My heart clenched and my throat tightened.

"What is it that we need?" My breathing was starting to become shallow.

"Arsenic my love. A couple of bottles of it will do. We never want to run out and have to go back, it's quite a shabby place over there." I smiled at him grandly, a plan forming in my mind.

"Don't worry love; you'll never have to go back. I'm going to need some money though dear. A couple of pounds should do it." I said greedily taking the paper form me as soon as it scraped my hand.

"Be back in a few love."

"Alright dear be safe."

"Oh I will be, trust me. I'd worry about you though."

"Nonsense I'll be fine." He said winking at me as I walked out of my own shop. I took a glance up at the sky; it was starting to get cloudier. It seems that the weather has only gotten worse sense Benjamin left the shops this morning.

_End Note: _

_Sweeney Todd: What happened to my wife? Where is Lucy?_

_Mrs. Lovett: Poisoned herself, arsenic. From the apothecary on the corner._

-That is from the beginning of the movie when Benjamin Barker comes home as Sweeney Todd and finds out what had happened when he was away.

_**Author's Note: What do you guys think? I will be updating as soon as possible, but because school is starting back up for me over here tomorrow that updates won't be daily. I am also starting another Sweeney Todd story that should be finished within the next month or two, so please keep a look out for that! Please review they really make my day and I will usually respond! **_

_**Thanks again to all of my faithful reviewers!**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	4. Memories

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! I hope you enjoy this rather lengthy chapter!**_

"Mrs. Lovett?" I looked up from the fireplace I had been staring blankly into for the past hour. The Judge was standing on the door step, I had the shops door locked and he was knocking on it quietly whispering my name. I wrapped the quilt righter around me as I walked over to undo the chains holding the door shut.

"Sorry my lord. What brings you here so late?" I asked trying to bite my lip on commenting how rude it was of him to ask for my hospitality at this time of night.

"The man down at that apothecary, Mackenzie, says you came by for three bottles of arsenic tonight…is there a reason?"

"Is it a crime to buy arsenic now?"

"Touchy subject Mrs. Lovett?"

"Judge Turpin, I bought that arsenic because my husband says we need it. He asked for a few bottles so neither him nor I have to ever go back into dear Sir Mackenzie's shop again." I explained irregularly with my hands on my hips. He nodded acceptingly.

"Well I came to take a look at Lucy? How is she?"

"She's doing fine. Up in her room as always." I said pointing up to the room. He looked at me questioningly and I nodded pointing upstairs.

"Go on up dear. She's the second door on the left." I said pointing in the direction of 'Barker Residence'. He smiled at me and took the stairs two by two.

(The Next Morning)

I walked into Lucy's room expecting to see her well dressed with Johanna hanging joyfully on her hip. _I_ was wrong. Johanna was crying in her crib hiccupping from too many tears and Lucy was lying on top of the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Lucy?"

"It's Mrs. Barker." She said hoarsely.

"Mrs. Barker, don't you want to see Ben-Mr. Barker when he gets out of the court house today?"

"Of course I do." She said not looking at me. I rushed over to the crib and picked Johanna up who immediately stopped her whining, with much relief to my ears. I started to pat her on the back and she burped loudly.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as the baby giggled joyfully at the attention I gave her.

"Then come don't you want to be on time?"

"Oh yes…I suppose so…"

"Then come get dressed Mrs. Barker!" I set Johanna down in her crib but the second her bum hit the cushion she wailed obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes and picked the baby up rocking her on my hip.

"Com on dear." I said beckoning for Lucy to change out and into her clothes. She did it slowly and I couldn't help but let my eyebrows rise at her myriad of dresses for so many different occasions.

Within an hour we were standing outside the court house. We had walked here, not being able to get a carriage because we were two women and a baby without a man's assistance. There wasn't a crowd as there usually was outside of the court house, no newspaper reporters or anything of the such.

Johanna was as always playing with my hair as I bounced her on my hip. Lucy had gone into the court hoping that pity would be brought if she was there for the trial. I never really thought that these court cases were really fair; they didn't have a regular group citizens to decide if the judges were being fair or not.

I looked up from my spot on the stairs with Johanna in my lap when the infant let a small scream-like cry escape her small plump pink lips. I looked at her questioningly and turned around when I saw Benjamin being held by two police as he exited the court house with Lucy grabbing onto one of the police's coats. I looked at them sadly, his fate was written clearly on his face. There was a small group of people behind them; they all looked like judges and people who had been in the court room during the trial.

Lucy and Benjamin stopped at where I was standing, the police let go of him and took about three steps away from him so they were still facing him but far enough away that he could say his goodbyes.

"Lucy?" He looked at her, I saw a weird flash glint in his eyes and my eyebrows rose without my consent. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Lucy loves don't make this harder than it already is on you." He said into her wheat colored hair. She looked up at him as tears dripped down her cheeks and nodded acceptingly. She let go of his stomach and I handed him Johanna who looked at him, obviously confused. He kissed her on the head and cradled her against his cheek. He handed the young child to Lucy who stared at the thing confused. He took me into his arms and I felt my throat tighten.

"I'll be back for you…my love. Don't ever doubt that." His warm breath tickled my neck. Warm tears pricked my eyes and I blinked them away.

"And don't forget to _take care of_ my Lucy…" His voice sounded rough and malicious when he said this and I tried to keep a look of confusion form wiping onto my face. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and Lucy kissed him once more on the mouth, but I had turned away soon I wasn't to see this revolting sight.

"Come on Barker, times up." The police said grabbing his forearms. His head wasn't hung low like I would have expected it to, but it was held high as if he knew his innocence.

I walked Lucy and Johanna home, dropping Lucy off in her room to dwell on self pity like I knew she was expecting me to. Johanna was rocking on my hip as usual and sniffling the rest of her tears. Albert was still sleeping in his chair; it was starting to become habituate to me. I didn't bother switching the door sign so that my store would be known to be open; I wouldn't have any customers anyway.

I sat down on a booth near a window and pulled the blinds down. Tears slid down my cheeks but hit the table with a satisfying sound as if there was a leak in the roof. I cradled Johanna to me and we both finished up our tears with a few hiccups. When my cheeks weren't red or blotchy anymore, my eyes weren't bloodshot, and my hiccups finished I walked up to Lucy's room. She was sitting down on her bed in a state of depression and tears stung my eyes again, if I would have just accepted the proposal to Benjamin when I was younger and less in love with Albert's money, none of us would be in this position. I put the sleeping Johanna down in her crib and crawled back down the stairs.

Albert was starting to snore and I allowed myself to lean over his body and hold my breath so I could pry the gin bottle out of his chubby hand. He snorted but then continued to snore on as I ignored a glass and put the bottle to my chap lips. The rough gin burned my throat and I grimaced as my eyes welled up with tears again…he was really gone. For fifteen years…

(Two Weeks Later)

Judge Turpin had stopped coming to see Lucy and tonight my plan would be pulled through. I had been thinking about this plan and nothing would go wrong with it, because it wasn't possible for anything to go wrong with it. I stood at my counter and watched Albert get up and leave his glass next to me.

"Chelsea love would you mind washing the dishes up before you go to bed. This morning the store reeked of something terrible." I smiled at him.

"Of course darling, tonight I'll be sure that in the morning you won't smell a thing."

"That's my lass." He congratulated as he tapped my bum and made his way up the stairs. My throat clenched together as I watched him go…never again would he do that to any woman…ever.

I washed the dishes with a great impatience growing in my stomach. A big knot had grown their and gentle butterflies were flying around that knot much to my annoyance. I thought back to about two weeks ago, the night I learned that Benjamin wouldn't be coming back. I had drank myself to the point of passing out. Albert had to carry me to bed the next morning and the day after that I received a beating less than gently. Bruises still adorned my arms, legs, and stomach. None of the injuries were in spots that people would be able to see much to my relief but I wasn't really worrying about that at the moment. I was more worried about the impending crimes that were about to be acted out in this house.

As soon as I was sure that Albert and Lucy would be asleep I crept into my small sitting room and pulled out a bottle of the arsenic I had bought for Albert and the bugs around the house. I snatched up a large glass and poured it half way to the top with gin and the rest of the space was filled up with arsenic. The tinkling of my spoon against the glass gave me the chills and without realizing I was doing it I leaned over the table and slammed the blinds shut.

I made the arsenic mix twice, and when I was absolutely sure that I was going to follow through with my plan I scurried up the stairs and into the Barker room. If anybody deserved to go first it was Lucy. Her sparkling yellow hair, bright green eyes, and extravagant clothing would no longer haunt my days. I walked up to her and shook her gently awake. She moaned in her sleep and the fire of loath burned with such a passion that it almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Lucy love. Drink this and the demons will never be back." Apparently she didn't understand what was going on so I shoved the glass into her hands. She obediently put the glass to her lips and drank with such a thirst you would have thought that I hadn't been properly taking care of her. When she was finished drinking she handed the glass back to me and laid back down. Hopefully that last gulp had disposed life from her elegant body.

I entered Albert's room with an excitement that made me feel as if I was going mad. The insanity in my own thoughts was driving out all senses. I tripped over some of his trousers and held them to me with such hate that I held them out in front of me and ripped them in two.

"Chelsea!" He screamed at me and walked over to him and shoved the glass into his hand.

"I thought you'd want something to drink." He nodded dismissively and pointed to the door but I shook my head. I wanted to watch his pain; I wanted to see the look of terror on his face because I know he would have it when he took the big gulp of arsenic.

I was completely right. And to my surprise a feeling of terror surged through my body. He looked at me in anger and grabbed me by my throat. I yanked myself from his grasp and took the glass from him, knocking him over the head with it. My hands were cut from the glass and the arsenic stung like fire against my smooth cut skin. He had a huge cut on his forehead and he was now passed out. I stared at him in shock and checked his pulse behind his ear. He was still alive! The abusive bastard was still bloody alive. I swore under my breath and took one of the sharp pieces of glasses and flipped over in my bleeding hands. The red blood painted my dress and I smiled at its beauty. I slipped the red glass onto his throat and felt the skin rip delicately under my skin. Blood was splattering every where but he didn't move an inch. I stabbed it into him before tying him up in his sheets and pulling him down to my bake house.

Thoughts flourished my mind as I cut his skin clean from the bone. The thoughts weren't about whom I wanted them to be about either. I was daydreaming about when Lucy was gone just the other night. Apparently she had been invited to a party in the early hours of morning.

"_Mrs. Lovett!" The Judge was holding Lucy to him with a tendency as if not to disturb the deep sleep she was in. I looked at him suspiciously. It must have been hours past midnight but it wasn't light enough to be dawn yet. _

"_Judge Turpin?" He swung the door open with his foot and I led him to Lucy's room. He put her down on the bed so delicately you would have thought that she was injured._

"_Where was Lucy?" I asked raising my chin so I could take a good healthy look at him. And to my surprise he wasn't as good looking as he usually was. In the day time he wears regular suits but now he was wearing a fancy suit with his hair parted in such a manner you would have thought he had just came form a private party. The years must have been getting to him too, he had dark rings under his eyes and a look of anxiety was stretched onto his face. But his actual eyes, they were excited and overly joyful. My eyebrows scrunched together and rose when he tucked her in. _

"_At my ball. A couple of people were there I think she's had just a bit too much to drink." He chuckled anxiously and we walked down stairs in an awkward silence._

"_Judge Turpin, if I do find out that something has gone wrong you can consider that you will be hearing from my husband." He chuckled and nodded walking out the door. But held it open with is foot as I went to close it._

"_Mark my words Mrs. Lovett. If you say a word to the law then your secret will be spilled just like your sweet Benjamin Barkers…"_

"_Consider them marked." I said closing the door on his face and locking it with the chain once again after his exit._

_Lucy woke up in the morning to tell me that her stomach had been bothering her and the spot in between her legs was sore. As if something had happened at the ball that she couldn't remember attending. _

It was certainly curious that this memory would be bothering me as I stuffed my husband's meat in my meat grinder.


	5. Schooling

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now put on your space helmets because you will be skipping around a little in time during this chapter. I will put the amount of time you're skipping in parentheses so you know how far you will be going. Enjoy and please review! **_

"Mrs. Lovett?" I looked over to where Lucy was sprawled out on the couch feeding Johanna. She had moaned my name and I stared at her expectantly.

"_Maybe I should have just cut her up like I did Albert and be done with all of this nonsense…" _Was the main thought that was stringing through my head. But then again, I couldn't do that because the Judge was now coming by every afternoon to see the sick Lucy.

"Yes Lucy love?" I tried to keep my voice form coming out as if she was bothering.

"When the Judge comes in…I'd like to talk to the two of you…" She whimpered as she rocked the baby to sleep.

"Yes Lucy dear. Try not to go to sleep then ok?"

"Alright…" She was dozing off again and I raced over with a wet rag, that was the seventh time that she had told me that today, I think today was her last day on Earth.

The Judge raced into the shop followed quickly by the young man I had hired off of the streets to fetch him. I handed the young man a pound and he bowed his way out of the shop. With hardly a glance towards me he rushed to sit on the chair next to her couch that she was sprawled out on. I rushed about and brought him a glass of gin which he downed without looking at it, as his usual routine continued he handed Johanna to me and clasped both of Lucy's brittle fingers in his own and asked her how she was feeling.

"Today…is my last." Her chap lips told us. And I saw his eyes grow to moist.

"Don't say such things…"

"No tis true…I have a request Judge Turpin…"

"Yes anything tell me and it will happen!" He said emotionally and I stood by them with a hand on his stiff shoulder.

"I want Mrs. Lovett, to raise…Johanna." I held the baby close to me and looked down at the young mother.

"And me as the father?"

"No…no please leave my Johanna alone…She shall be raised as Mrs. Lovett's daughter don't come to visit…let them be."

"Let them be?"

"Let them be…Mrs. Lovett."

"Lucy tell me love…Do you want her to know about you?"

"You're the real mother here Mrs. Lovett. Whatever you think would be the best for the pair of you…And when my Benjamin comes back tell him I love him with my heart…" Her voice was starting to become shallow and my eyes were filled to the rim with tears. The Judge stared up at me solemnly.

"I'll call a coach." I nodded up at him in a knowing way…

(Three Months Later)

"I thought you two hated each other?" The drunken Judge said leaning over my counter with a half empty gin glass hanging threateningly from his hand. I looked down at him with sober eyes as I rolled out the dough.

"We did, but I think she realized I loved her daughter more than she could." I answered back matter of factly.

"Yes…yes that could be it…"

"Judge Turpin I think you've trespassed on my hospitality long enough…" I said taking the glass from his hand and walking him down the street to Saint Dunstan's church.

"Tell Father Matthews that a demon has crossed upon your heart…he'll know what to do." I instructed as I winked at him as I walked down the street.

(Five Years later)

"Johanna! Come now love time to put your pretty dress on to go to schooling!" I said picking her up out of bed and swinging her joyfully around. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile at her rosy cheeks and auburn hair. She was beginning to look more like me and her father every day. She had his high cheek bones but my dark hair. Even though she wasn't my child, it was hard to believe that. Everybody on the streets believed that she was truly my daughter, and the Judge was in pure denial about everything that had happened. My conscious was clear, I had the baby, and Benjamin should be home in ten years…that's not too long to wait.

"Yes mummy!" The toddler screamed pulling on the skirts of my dresses as to keep her from falling over. I giggled gleefully and pulled out a white dress with a pink bow that buttoned up in the back for her. I quickly changed her into it and slipped white shoes on her small feet, a pink bow into her curly hair, and a pair of white gloves on her delicate fingers and we were walking off down the street within minutes. She was smiling up at me grandly, not at all nervous for her first day of Bible School. I would raise her to be as religious as her mother was. Benjamin wasn't exactly a religious man and I wasn't really a religious woman but making her as religious as her mother would hopefully put some good vibes into her.

"Mummy, I'm scared…" I smiled and gently pulled her into my arms when we reached the church.

"Excuse me miss…"

"Father Matthews! This is my daughter Johanna, she's here for your Bible Schooling."

"No. That's not possible. Bible Schooling is for males only. I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett, but no daughter of yours will read these texts." He said walking back up the stairs away from me and in the direction of the school.

"Father Matthews!" I screamed but he didn't answer.

"Bloody no good old bugger!" I muttered under my breath, referring to the man who deserved to die before he has the chance to retire!

"Mummy…I want to learn with Jacob!" Johanna informed me that Jacob (my best friend's son) was going to Saint Dustan's Bible Church for Toddlers as well as all of the other young boys in the neighborhood. Anger bubbled inside of me and I nodded at her.

"I know Johanna darling, but I can't do anything about that I really am sorry…" I told her as I lead her into my shop.

_End Note:_

_Being a full-time mother is one of the highest salaried jobs in my field, since the payment is pure love. _

_**Author's Note: Obviously times are changing in London, I know I may not have my facts straight about not letting females learn but I thought it would add a little bit of drama to the story. If you are going to tell me I don't have my facts right and aren't going to tell me kindly then I am going to respectfully ask that you don't review. If you have "Constructive" criticisms please review. And if you just love the story and wish for a fast update please review, because the faster you update the sooner you find out if Sweeney Todd or Benjamin Barker come home to Mrs. Lovett next chapter.**_


	6. The Color Black

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! Enjoy and please review! **_

"Mrs. Lovett!" I sat straight up in bed, disturbed by the sound of a man's voice screaming my name.

"ALBERT! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAUNTED ME IN LIFE NOT NOW IN YOU'RE AFTER LIFE TOO!" I hollered and I heard the shop door close and the bell jingle alerting me that I wasn't dreaming about Albert coming here to haunt me. Ten years later and I was still having nightmares about Albert's dead body.

I threw a shawl over my night gown and descended the stairs with strong vitality. Trepidation filled my heart and I thought about the myriad of things that could be going on in the main entrance of my shop. I had been waiting for 3 months for Benjamin to come home and he hasn't. It's been 15 years and 3 months and yet my hope wasn't down on thinking that Benjamin would come home…actually it was. A lot, it was down a lot and yet I couldn't help but get excited and let my heart leap into my throat when I thought about the possibility of Benjamin being in my kitchen. I grabbed a silver candlestick off of my mantle and held my breath listening and waiting. I had left the door unlocked every night for the past three months hoping he would come home, and he hasn't.

I heard the door bell jingle again and I relaxed. I set the candlestick down with a clunk back where it had been on the mantle and stepped out into my shop. I saw a proceeding back and my eyebrows rose in curiosity as the retreating figure didn't seem to mind he was getting soaked in rain. I opened the door to the shop in hope of getting a better look at the figure. He looked as familiar as ever and I realized it must have been the Judge again coming around in his usual drunken stupor.

"Sir! Sir!" I screamed at him as I raced down the street. He was half way to Saint Dunstan's Church now. I ran up behind him and he spun around when I grabbed his shoulders. I gasped when I saw who it was. Even through the rain and the newly sunken eyes I knew my love had come home.

We stood in silence, absolutely shocked at each other's presence.

"You came home?"

"Of course." His voice was rough and dark before he took me by the back of my head and pushed his lips gently onto mine. Tears slid down my face and he had the same wet marks on his cheeks, though I couldn't have been sure if those were tears or the rain but at the time I was convinced they were tears for me. I pulled back to catch my breath and let out a laugh muffled by a sob. He grinned at me, not a devilish grin that you would have expected form a man who looks like he did, but a genuine smile. His lips crashed onto mine again, a kiss that was more rough and demanding and I had my eyes closed softly in realization…this could be a dream. A tear dripped down my cheek as I kissed him again but I had to pull back. I grabbed his head to take a closer look but his hair was as brown as ever, not even blackened from the rain. He laughed at me.

"Can we go inside?" He said in his usual sweet voice that I had almost forgotten.

"Yes. Yes please." He swung his arm around my shoulders then let go before we reached the house.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked when I handed him a glass of warm tea and had wrapped a blanket around him. I sat down next to him, without a blanket on me, until he pulled me closer to him to share the blanket with him.

"Thanks…" I muttered and he asked the question again.

"Lucy…is gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes Mr. Barker, gone."

"Ah! Where to love?"

"Hell...Heaven….Limbo. Who knows?" I muttered in a voice that would sound emotional to people but Benjamin and I both knew it was my nonchalant and monotone voice.

"What happened to her?" We weren't looking each other in the eyes any more. We had both turned our attention to the cackling fire who mocked us with its warmth.

"Arsenic. Poisoned her."

"She always did like small animals. Serves her right to die as they do…" He trailed off with the same nonchalance in his voice. I chuckled and looked at him.

"You aren't mad at me? You aren't going to yell or cry?"

"Didn't you believe me when I told you I love you?"

"Not exactly. I thought you loved me…just not in the way you did Lucy." I explained and stared at him. His eyes met mine and his lips broke into a smile.

"I see. Do you believe me now?" He asked pulling his lips to mine in a slow kiss.

"Who wouldn't love?" I giggled as he pulled away.

"When's Albert coming back from his latest 'business trip'?"

"He won't be going to the whore house any more. Mr. Barker, pardon my language. But he joined your wife." He glanced at me and nodded as he sipped on his tea and returned his gaze to the fire.

"Only seems suitable. What did you do with their remains?"

"Well Albert was served the next day into me pies. And Lucy was given a proper service; the Judge took care of the finances." I chuckled. He laughed too.

"Now _that _only seems suitable." We both laughed and continued to sip on our tea.

"You look different Chelsea."

"As do you Benjamin."

"I do?" He said in a voice that made me chuckle.

"I can tell by your pale face, sunken eyes, dirty clothes…you've been through too much. But it suits you perfectly fine love." I said patting his hand.

"Well Chelsea you have the same sunken eyes as I do. But I have a question for you. Would you mind if I asked it?"

"No, not really. But I still have the right not to answer." He nodded and we both smiled at each other.

"Why is your dress so dark? You used to have the brightest and most extravagant dresses on Fleet Street."

"I guess the day you were taken, I put on a dark dress and I became accustomed to the colors. I've never really left mourning I guess." I explained to him. The only sound in the room was the sipping sounds we made against the cup.

"Chelsea?"

"Benjamin."

"What of Johanna?"

"She thinks I'm her mother. You can tell her the truth if you want. She knows that her father was taken away from us on false charges…"

"But they were true."

"Not to her they weren't, do try to remember dearest but I'm her mother now. She's thoroughly convinced that you won't be coming back though."

"Mum?" Johanna stood on the stairs and Benjamin and I hushed up immediately. I stood up and smiled at her.

"Good evening love. Were we keeping you up?" She looked wearily at Benjamin and held her robe tighter around her. She was dressed in all black.

"Oh. No mum. I was actually coming down for some tea. I haven't been sleeping well. Not with you keeping the door open at night lately." She said accusingly. Benjamin watched her every move.

"Oh dear! Why don't you join us? And tomorrow night the door will be locked up again."

"So is this who've you been waiting for?" Her voice was light but her accent was as thick as mine. As always, she was apprehensive as I handed her a cup.

"Aye, Johanna remember that I've told you the story of a man I was in love with when I was younger. But the drunken Judge took him away from me?"

"Yes mam."

"Well deary this is your father…Benjamin Barker…"

"Me father?"

"Johanna?" Was the only thing that escaped his lips.

"Yes Ben this is her…"

"Mum are you promising me?"

"Promising you what love?"

"Promise me that this man isn't some man from the streets and that you actually know who my father is."

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Promise me mum that I'm not an accident and that this man is who you say he is."

"I promise you Johanna darling. What's gotten your knickers in a knot?"

"Jacob."

"What about him?" When Johanna wasn't able to go to school the little boy, Jacob, had turned against her. Along with all of the other children in the neighborhood.

"He says what everyone else is saying. I don't have a father. I was an accident from one of your customers."

"Oh?" Benjamin asked. He looked at me curiously.

"Johanna darling you do know I never fooled around with any of my customers." I said wisely. Her cheeks caught a flame and I chuckled.

"See? You've got your fathers high cheek bones, his lovely nose. With my hair color. Don't you see us together?"

"I…my good lord…yes. Yes I do. Father?" She asked when he stood up. She raced to his arms in a hug. My eyebrows rose. I had had a feeling that it was going to take a little longer for them to get acquainted. Apparently she had missed having a father.

"Why is she in black clothing too? Surely she doesn't remember the day it happened…?" Benjamin commented.

"Course not. I made her those."

"Is that the only color you will use? She deserves something yellow or pink." He said twirling her around. A flash of jealousy surged through my body.

"No sir. I love the color black. It suits my personality well." She said looking admiringly up at him.

"No. Don't call me sir. Call me 'father' and if you aren't comfortable with that please call me 'Benjamin' and if you insist on calling me 'Benjamin' please call me 'Ben'." I laughed at her face.

"But it's only polite to…"'

"No, not to your father." He said kissing her cheek.

"Johanna. Why don't you go upstairs? Your father and I need to talk. Besides, tomorrow we're going out to the store to get you a new dress."'

"But mum. I like the color black." I glanced up at her from my staring contest with Benjamin.

"I know. I never went on saying that I was going to get you new colors, just a new dress. You deserve one for the celebration we're going to be having around here, we'll invite the neighborhood. If it's ok with your father. Have a good sleep though dear." She looked at me confused.

"Good evening mum, pa." She nodded to the both of us and walked back up stairs, her curly brown hair bouncing up and down as she disappeared in the darkness.

"She's beautiful." He whispered as we sat back down on the carpet in front of the fire that cackled in front of us.

"Aye she is. Looks just like her father." I said smiling at him; I felt a blush creep onto my face like it did when I had first met him.

"You do know we have a chance to start over. There's nobody in the way now. Besides maybe the judge coming around to look at our Johanna about every other day." I said to him cheerfully touching his hand. He looked at me with solemn eyes.

"You said no before Mrs. Lovett."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You said no to me. Before Lucy's parents and I agreed that I was to marry Lucy. You denied me." He said staring me down. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I starred at the pink colored rug we sat too close together on.

"I was young. We both were Mr. Barker. Albert was coming around my house in his fancy suits, sweet talking my parents. Who at the time were beating me just about every other day. They didn't think you as suitable for me as Albert was."

"Beating you?"

"Oh. See you weren't aware of that either. Albert beat me too. He only started just after my parents died under suspicious circumstances. Whenever I tried to talk to Albert or I didn't comply with his every need...I was beaten. You have no idea how in love with you I was."

"Was?" He asked me looking deeply into my eyes. His black eyes were rimmed with brown, I noticed. Not that I could hardly see his eyes because of the lack of light against his pale skin and darkened rings under his eyes.

"Am. I still am. It's just that with this talk I'm starting to doubt you really love me."

"I do. I promise I do."

"As I do you?"

"As you do I."

"Prove it to me." I whispered to him as he hugged me to his chest.

"I will. Chelsea, tomorrow and the day after. And the day after that, no matter how long it takes. We will get even with the Judge."

"The Judge? What's to get even for?" I asked looking up at him as he stared out the front window. I stood up and bustled over to pull the blinds and pour ourselves some more tea.

"Making us wait. If he hadn't come along then we wouldn't be having this conversation." I stared at him doubly, he was wrong of course. If I hadn't had an abusive pair of parents and husband we wouldn't be having this talk.

"How?" I asked him warily.

"The shop. My shop upstairs?"

"It's still there. Along with your razors. Benjamin why don't I show you upstairs to your room. We'll worry about our vengeance tomorrow aye?"

"Yes love."

"You just wait, we'll get him. I promise." I said taking him up the steps then to realize that Johanna was sleeping in his and her old room. I hadn't bought her a new bed; it was the one Benjamin had slept on many moons ago.

"Didn't change the bed?"'

"Mr. Barker do you understand how hard it is living here to feed her and me self with no man around the house? It's not an easy task especially for a single woman." He nodded grimly and kept his arm swung tightly around my shoulders.

"You can stay in my bed tonight Benjamin. I'll sleep in here with Johanna." He shook his head.

"No I couldn't put you out. I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs Mrs. Lovett."

"Benjamin don't be silly love. It's perfectly fine." I informed him as he reached my room.

"Could you wait for a minute while I'll go tidy up?" Don't be silly Chelsea. He pushed gently passed me and swung the door open. Dresses littered the ground and there was a corset hanging over my mirror, there were open lip sticks and unwrapped sticks of kohl on the night stand and my heels and boots littered the floor.

"Sorry sir, let me just clean this rubbish up. So sorry…" I bustled into my room and threw all of the clothes into a trunk and was going for the lip sticks when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't clean up on my account." He said grinning at me.

"I just kind of let myself go when you didn't come back on time." He chuckled at me and spun me around.

"I would have never been able to tell." He said winking at me.

"Good evening Benjamin. you sleep in tomorrow morning as long as you like ok?"

"Thank you Chelsea." He said kissing the top of my head and walking me out of my room before he closed the door lightly.

I traveled back to Johanna's room and made her move over so I could fit on the bed with her. She mumbled a few incoherent words before she drifted off. But I couldn't find sleep. Her even breathing lulled me to bed just a few hours before sunrise and left me in the depths of dreams that just happed to be old memories.


	7. Hauntings Of The Past

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! Enjoy and please review! (This chapter is sort of short, but it's rather informative. Plus, it's a quick update! So please review and enjoy!)**_

(This Is Her Dream)

_Something was hitting my window. I glanced out it and jumped when a pebble made a shattering noise. The glass wasn't broken, only scratched. I held my breath as I glanced out the window to see Benjamin Barker waving to me. I pushed the windows open and tried to keep my eyes from rolling back._

"_Mr. Barker? What are you doing here at this time of night?" I stage whispered._

"_It's actually morning! I've came to see you!" He pretended to whisper right back at me. I instructed for him to wait as I shut the window._

_I lit an oil lamp and my feet practically froze to death on the cold floors. I opened my door with a small squeak and walked down the hall ways. I passed my parents room holding my breath. Then Albert's room with my skirts in my hands so they wouldn't rustle carelessly on the floors. And finally I came to stand in front of the front door. I slid it open and shivered when I stepped outside._

_When I had been hanging out of the window I had thought that it was raining, the fact that Benjamin wasn't getting soaked to the bone never occurred to me. But now I realized that it was snowing. I felt heat come to my face in the fact that I was only wearing a simple night gown and shift. And grinned at me and I tried my hardest to conceal my smile from him._

"_Benjamin Barker is there a reason you are trespassing and asking for my hardly available hospitality at this time on night?" I mocked an angry voice with one hand on my hip._

"_I was coming to see if the prettiest woman in London has thought about my offer?" He said hugging me. I giggled and nodded._

"_I'd love to Benjamin. I'd love to be Mrs. Chelsea Barker." He laughed and spun me around in his arms. _

_The door to my house swung open, and Benjamin and I saw Albert and my parent standing on the steps._

"_What the bloody hell is going on out here?"_

"_Father! Mum, Albert." I nodded to each of them in turn._

"_Explain yourselves!" My father barked to us and Albert's face had gone red. His overweight belly flopped around as he walked over to me and held me by my upper arm._

"_Watch it you're hurting her!" Benjamin screamed holding onto my other arm and pulling me towards him. I swung my arms around Benjamin's neck and tried to vary my face into his shoulder._

"_Chelsea stop being ridiculous and get into the house now." My mother called to me. I shook my head as a frozen tear slid down my cheek and shattered on the floor. Benjamin held me by my head and I screamed and kicked when my father and he grabbed me by my legs. Benjamin was calling my name and was holding my arms. I was thrown over Albert's shoulder and the doors slammed in Benjamin's face. _

_They flopped me down back in my bedroom but didn't remember to lock the door. I ran towards my door but my legs felt like cinder blocks. I was yawning and screaming but I couldn't hear my own voice. Panic rushed through my body as I tried to scream again but the only thing piercing anything was tears in my eyes. I ran to the window and saw Benjamin lying on the cobblestone streets with blood pouring from his head. Albert was staring up at me holding the rose without any flowers o nit, just a big thorn came out of the top. I screamed and attempted to throw my body through the window and I succeeded. I was screaming…screaming and falling. But I wasn't really going any where. It was all happening so slow. Where was Benjamin's body?_

"Mum!" Johanna slapped me across the face and I looked at her sunken eyes and noticed that tears were falling down my cheeks.

"I'm fine love. Just go back to sleep. Only a nightmare." She looked at me wearily and pursed her lips before turning over and falling back to sleep. I turned with my back to her as her back was to mine. I stared into space and tried to gain my breath again. It was only a dream. It was a dream that twisted a memory. It was all true except for the ending, Albert and my father really had pulled me away from him when I said yes. I had also tried to commit suicide a few moths later when I heard he was engaged to my neighbor Lucy. I let tears fall freely down my cheeks and waited until Johanna's breaths even out for me to climb out of our bed and put a robe on. I tried to wipe my eyes but tears refused to go away.

I felt my heart breaking as I walked over to his room and saw him sleeping soundly on _my_ bed. I smiled to myself but walked down stairs to my shop and started to clean up the tables and windows, readying myself for the day that would start in a couple of more hours. I finally sat down and stared into the empty fire grate wishing it would start up. I found myself drifting off again into another dream that made me toss and turn.

"Chelsea!" Benjamin sat me up properly and I hugged him tightly.

"Never ever leave me. Please don't leave me…never." I sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed my back affectionately.

"I wasn't planning on it…never…" So there we sat. Back on the couch like we had mere hours ago. Until the early morning awoke us with Johanna tinkling about in the kitchen.

"Mum! Pa! Aren't we going out to the shops today?" I smiled groggily at her and Benjamin rubbed my back again.

"Yes we are love." The way that Benjamin answered made me realize things were going to be much better now.

_**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? I hope I'm holding up to my standards I just thought I'd give you a little background on why she didn't marry Benjamin! Sorry for the depressing chapter but the next one should be rather cheerful! Please review they make my day! I've been replying back, so please do me the favor of telling me what you think!**_


	8. Dresses On or Off?

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! Enjoy and please review! I'm hoping that you like the frequent reviews to make up for the last few days. I was on vacation so we could get my house painted! It's so pretty now. (Not that you guys care but whatever!) So please review they brighten up my day! I'm absolutely freezing, it's 11 degrees Celsius. And when I lived in America I lived in Florida so I'm rather cold while I write! Enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't been adding this up here lately but I don't own anything!**_

"How about this one?" Johanna asked twirling around as she came out of a dressing room in front of Benjamin and me as she tried on yet another dress. This one was a dark purple with golden trimmings.

"I think I like this one the best." Benjamin said standing up so he could waltz her around the shop.

"Will you please control your husband madam? He's bothering my other customers!" I chuckled at the French owner of the shop and nodded to her.

"Johanna! Benjamin, come on love lets stop bothering this nice lady! Madam we'll take this one too." I informed the annoyed woman and paid for the two dresses we bought. We bought the dress that Johanna was climbing out of now and I bought a black dress with bright red trimmings and such. We both bought matching masks, gloves, and shoes. Plus I bought Benjamin a black suit for Johanna's 16th Birthday Ball.

"How about we go into town and hand some invitations out? The party is coming up on this Sunday."

"That sounds reasonable." Benjamin said linking arms with us and walking us down the street and into the hustle and bustle of the city. We all looked up when a boy bumped into Johanna.

"Excuse me m…miss." The boy said clearing his throat nervously. A red blush tinted her cheeks and Benjamin raised one eyebrow in interest as the boy tried to apologize for bumping into Johanna.

"That's fine kind sir…" She said nodding her head to him and bending her knees in a short curtsy.

"Anthony?" I looked at Benjamin confused at what he had just said.

"Mr. Barker." He shook his hand and juggled the basket he was holding to his other arm.

"How are you lad?"

"I'm much better. Thanks very much sir."

"Anthony have you met my daughter Johanna and my…wife Chelsea?"

"No sir. It's nice to meet you Miss Barker. Mrs. Barker." He kissed our hands in turn and Johanna went bright red.

"Mr. Barker you said you are a barber?"

"Aye lad why?"

"There's a barber up there says he's the 'Barber of Kings and King of Barbers' I figured you'd want to go down that way and check out your competition." Benjamin nodded and patted Anthony's back.

"Thanks lad that's much appreciated." Anthony nodded and went on his way but Johanna turned to face him going the opposite and screamed.

"Anthony! Wait!" She rushed to him and pushed people out of the way so she could reach him before he disappeared into the crowd.

They stood there talking for a few minutes until a man swept up to them. Benjamin squeezed my shoulders and we walked over to the group in a rush. The man was holding Johanna's face and she was looking at him in utter confusion when we reached the group Anthony was swatting his hand away.

"The lady said she doesn't know you." His voice was deathly cold and Benjamin and I looked at him in confusion.

"Judge Turpin?" Benjamin asked.

"Ah! Mrs. Lovett is this the man from many moons ago? Benjamin Barker? Oh and by the way, it's Ex-Judge now. I've been released from that pitiful job." He said in a painfully slow and deep voice.

"That's not the question in discussion here. Get your filthy hands off of Johanna." Anthony said pushing the Judge's dirty finger nails away from Johanna's shoulder that were bare because of her low cut dress.

"Watch your manners boy."

"Excuse me! Get away from our daughter! We'll call the _new_ Judge upon you!" Benjamin spat. I grabbed Johanna by the back and pushed her forward trying to get us out of the situation. Anthony started to walk away but Turpin pushed him to the ground.

"Do not turn when you are being spoken to boy!" He yelled as a few people stared in interest at our small party.

"Don't you hit him!" Johanna screamed stepping away from me.

"Johanna!" Benjamin tried to grab her arm but to no avail she was standing in the Judge's face.

"Mind your daughter Barker!" Turpin spat before stalking off. There was a murmur in the crowd as Johanna helped Anthony up.

"He's fine! There's nothing to see here!" She yelled to the crowd as Anthony rubbed his mouth joining back in our group as the crowd dispersed.

"You're bleeding love." I informed Anthony wiping at his mouth as he turned a bright red.

"How about Chelsea you take Anthony home to fix him up and Johanna and I will go see this 'King of Barbers'." Benjamin chuckled nervously and we all nodded. Johanna looked once more at Anthony wistfully before they turned and walked off.

"You like her don't you?" I asked him patting his shoulder as we traveled quickly through the bustling crowd.

"Who?" He said avoiding my eyes.

"You know who…Johanna."

"Oh, yeah. She seems like a nice lady."

"You know what I mean Anthony."

"No mam. I can't say that I do."

"Anthony. I'm telling you this now, Johanna's off talking to her father about you right at this moment. And he's telling her he trusts her choice in men but if anything happens to her he'll slice the boy's throat. And Anthony I want you to know that I'll be beside him with the razor." I took him by the shoulders so he was facing me when I told him this. He nodded and gulped.

"Personally young sir, Mr. B and I like you a lot. Johanna does even more. But please watch your mouth around Turpin, he's dangerous when he's drunk thank goodness today he wasn't drunk." We entered my shop and I gave him a rag with alcohol on it so he could clean the cuts on his nose and jaw. He hissed through a closed mouth and squinted in pain. I pursed my lips and handed him a glass of gin.

"Take the pain away." He took a big gulp of ale then coughed it up; I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I started to roll some dough out onto the counter.

"You surprise me. I thought sailors are always drinking around the ships." I informed him as he finished the ale off with a grimace. So he sat there and told me stories about his ship as I made pies.

The bell tinkled to show that somebody had entered the shop. I looked up to see Johanna a bright red and Benjamin even redder. I grinned at them and bit my lip. Johanna glanced at me then saw Anthony sitting in her favorite seat and averted her eyes as her face went cherry red. Anthony turned a little pink and Benjamin and I chuckled.

"Who was it?" I asked him interestedly as I started tapping flour out of my dough.

"Signor Adolf Pirelli. What a fu-----!"

"Mr. B!" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Sorry."

"I should be going!" Anthony stood up and I smiled at him.

"Mrs. Barker, Mister Barker. Miss Barker."

"Johanna please." She giggled as he kissed her hand and Benjamin gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white. I stepped on his foot and he clumsily joined me behind the counter.

"Thanks so much for the help Anthony!" He nodded and waved himself out the door.

"I'm going to go up to my room!" Johanna piped up as soon as he was out of view from her spot at the window. I smiled and nodded, her room was on the side of the house of where Anthony was heading into the darkness. Benjamin's lip twitched and I kissed him gently.

"I take it that you talked to her?" I mumbled into the crook of his neck as I kept my arms around his neck. He rubbed my back.

"Aye, she understands where we're coming from on keeping her safe." I stuck my fingers into his hair and tugged it gently.

"Are you ready to have a ball?" I asked him a little more seductively then needed. He grinned down at me.

"It's about time you asked!" He smirked and picked me up as his voice matched my tone.

"I meant Johanna's birthday!" I laughed all the way up into my room and I was never so glad to see my small little bed in my life.

_**Author's Note: Well you know what happens. I'm too young to be writing a mature scene so use your own mind to imagine what happens next! Lol, I should be updating soon though but not with an 'M' rated chapter. Sorry for this chapter that didn't really hold too much information and I apologize if it was kind of boring but please review they give me inspiration to write better instead of just flopping it onto the page: D**_


	9. A Bump Of Love

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! Enjoy and please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't been adding this up here lately but I don't own anything!**_

"Chelsea?" I looked up into the brown eyes that were Benjamin Barker's and turned a bright red in realizing that neither of us were dressed and lying in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and he chuckled as he twirled a piece of my hair over his finger.

"Yes Mr. B?" I asked him as I entwined my fingers with his.

"We should really get married you know. Instead of lying and telling everybody that we are." I shivered as his hand found my cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ask me then maybe I'll say yes…" I grinned into his hard chest.

"Will you Miss Chelsea Scarlett Cleaver-Lovett marry me and stay with me forever as Mrs. Chelsea Scarlett Cleaver- Barker?"

"No." I told him simply.

"No? Why not? Have you had your fun with me for one night and now you're done?" He asked angrily snatching his hand from mine.

"No." I chuckled and held his face in my hands.

"I will only take you if I can be Mrs. Chelsea Scarlett Barker. I don't want my maiden name any more." I giggled into his face and his frown grew to a big smile as he breathed into my neck.

"I love you Mrs. Barker."

"I love you too Mr. Barker."

(3 Hours Later)

"Excuse me madam, is Mr. Barker here?"

"Oh yes he's up there. Can I take the boy in to get a meat pie?"

"Si Si. Whatever you like." Adolf Pirelli said pushing past me and up the stairs to my fiancés shop. I grinned at the thought of it and brought the boy into the shop. He smiled at me and Johanna waved the young man over to her.

"Hello Tobias!" He smiled at her and scooted into the booth with her as she laid down a book she had been engrossed with mere seconds before I had saw Pirelli making his way down the street in his ridiculous fur coat.

"Now I think I know a hungry boy when I see one. Would you like a meat pie Tobias wasn't it?"

"Yes mam! Thanks very much mam." Johanna and him started to talk and she pulled his hair.

"Johanna----! Oh." I chuckled.

"Sorry miss. But it gets so hot in it!" I nodded and served him up a pie, he had yanked a blonde wig off of his head to reveal short black hair. I handed him a glass of ale and tried to ignore the thumping noises I heard in Benjamin's shop.

"Can I try some mum?" She said glancing at the ale.

"No dear! Wait till you're older." I instructed her.

"But mum-----!"

"Don't wine Johanna it's very unattractive." I glanced at her and she stopped muttering under her breath.

"I'm going to go check on your father." I told her as I took the stairs two by two.

"What's going on in here?" Benjamin and Pirelli were sitting in the 'tea' chairs talking and laughing. Pirelli was stomping his feet from laughing so hard.

"Sorry love. We're just catching up on old times. Remember I told you about my old apprentice? Well this is him! Adolf Pirelli!" he chuckled as he poured the Italian another drink. I pursed my lips.

"Is that so love? Well congratulations for finding him. I'm going to go check up on the kids." I bustled out of the shop trying to keep from sounding too suspicious and walked into my shop and saw Johanna sipping out of Tobias's glass. I screamed at her angrily and bustled about the shop to help Tobias to another glass.

"Bloody children. Running around disrespectfully…"

"Good day Mr. Barker! Toby come on!" Toby stood up after he shoved the rest of his pie into his mouth before he took off helping his master into his coat. Pirelli had stormed from the stairs in an angry huff as Benjamin took the stairs three by three. I felt a low blush creep up my collar bone to my cheeks at the simple sight of him. He smirked at me and held the door open for the young boy.

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what father?" Johanna asked curiously dropping her book again.

"He tried to black mail me! Half of my earnings! Says he was the one who turned me in and could turn my partner in crime in too!"

"So you did commit the crime sir?" Johanna asked with the same anxious curiosity as her eyebrows rose.

"I did not! He would probably turn your mother in and say she's my accompanist!" He said throwing one of his hands drastically in the air whilst he rubbed his temple with his other.

"Then why was Pirelli the one racing outta here?" I said putting my apron over my head. He turned fast to face me and I jumped slightly.

"I threatened him back! Told him I knew what he did with his female patients when he would trim their hair!" Johanna turned pink and I turned a drastic red at the look his face sported.

"So he ran outta here? Wouldn't you think that the two of you would get violent?"

"It wasn't worth getting violent…yet." He smirked and gestured to me I leaned in close to his ear as he whispered to me.

"He will be back. I owe him five pounds, from a bet I had lost to him many years ago. He seemed to forget about it when we sat down to make our deals."'

"So revenge will come?" I asked him sternly.

"Of course. How can I go without avenging my family?"


	10. Mystery Men

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! Enjoy and please review! Sorry about the delay personal life with moving and school gets in the way sometimes. (By the way it just seemed indecent for me to give Judge Turpin a first name but later in the chapter or chapters I might name him Alan what do you think? Review and Let me know!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't been adding this up here lately but I don't own anything!**_

_**Mrs. Lovett's Ball Dress: **_

_** Lovett's Ball Mask:**_

_**http://i10. Ball Mask: **_

_**http://static. Ball Dress:**_

_** you have to apply the colors I tell you later on in the chapter, I just thought I'd give a helpful visual because I don't know if I described everything well enough! Thanks and sorry!)**_

"MISSUS LOVETT!" I jumped up in bed and Benjamin's hands fell from around my hips as he joined me sitting up. We turned to face each other and my brows creased. I shivered at him as he thumbed circles into my back. I jumped from bed when the voice screamed again, so that I could change into a robe. Benjamin dropped like he was dead onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling I hissed at hi to stay where he was when he got up to follow me down the hall.

As soon as I made it to the kitchen I recognized immediately the sight of a back facing me as the man stared out the window. It was Pirelli, Turpin, or Anthony. I crossed Anthony out of my mind he was too short to be the man. Pirelli would have to hair buns on the side of his head so it had to be…

"Obviously you have realized it is I who comes to you at this time of night." My voice caught in my throat when he turned to face me.

"I-I…I have." Was all I could spit out. He sneered at me and became suddenly too lose for comfort to my face. I tried to back myself up but found I was in between a booth and the ex- Judge.

"Turpin….?" Was all I spat out when he slapped my cheek. I tried to wriggle out of the situation, my voice was lost in the back of my head with all of my common sense as I put my hands on his shoulders and held him still. He looked at me questioningly as I leaned into him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He got so lost in the kiss that I was able to quickly bring my knee up and hit him in a man's weakest spot.

"FIRE!" Was the first coherent thing that escaped my lips as he clutched me around my throat. I screamed it a couple of more times as he continued to slap me around. I hit him on top of the head and found myself sprawled onto to the floor with him standing above me. My throat burned with a brutal fire, my eyes were watering, and I felt bruised all over. He was starting to kick me in the sides when Johanna and Benjamin came down the stairs. Turpin had his foot half way through the air between the side of my stomach and the floor. Benjamin was red in the face and Johanna was holding her breast with her hand absolutely terrified.

The first thing I saw was Benjamin coming towards the Judge with a clenched hand before his knuckles connected with Turpin's jaw. Turpin flew backwards and I couldn't see anything any more. I think I had closed my eyes but I wasn't sure all I remember is darkness. I was terrified to be stepped on but I don't think Benjamin and Johanna would allow it. I let my eyelids relax as the pain soared throughout my body, honestly I couldn't find that I was caring too much… I was just thankful that I was alive though the last thing I remember coherently hearing a scream that must have belonged to Johanna and the sound of a slamming door.

(When She Wakes Up)

"Chelsea? Chelsea love?" Somebody's hand was on my shoulder and I shivered but I cracked a smile when I opened my eyes and found that I could still see. Two dark brown orbs were staring at me and I reached up to bring the lips to mine. Benjamin chuckled and pulled back.

"Relax love I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I shivered and looked down to notice that I was only in my shift. He pointed to my clothing pile in the corner of the room.

"Sorry love you looked to contained in your corset and all that…" I brought his lips to mine again and Johanna coughed politely when she opened the door with a tray that held two cups of tea, a tea kettle, two pies, and a bottle of something.

"Morning mum how are you?" She asked softly dancing around the room in a rush to pick up the clothes that littered the floor.

"Leave them dear." I ordered her as Benjamin pulled down onto the bed next to us.

"Want my tea Johanna dear? Your mother needs hers but you look as if you are just exhausted. The young lass has been running the shop all day." My eyebrows rose and I kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks love."

"Thank you father." She said sipping from his tea. He squeezed my sides and I wriggled\ under his touch. Johanna turned a solid red and I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much dear for being such a big help lately. Are you ready for the ball tomorrow night?"

"Oh mother! I thought we would have to cancel it! Of course I'm ready!" She giggled joyfully standing up.

"May I go draw myself a bath?" She asked us politely. We looked up at her and nodded.

"Course you can darling I hope you're ready for tomorrow it's going to be a busy day!" Benjamin informed her smiling gently at her as he rubbed my shoulders.

Benjamin kissed the top of my head and laid my head back onto his shoulder. Telling me that I needed to get some sleep. I shook my head and kissed his shoulder. He chuckled as he entwined his fingers in my hair. I finally dozed off to him singing a song gently telling me that nothing was going to harm me now that he is around.

(The Next Morning)

"Mum! Mum come on out of bed! It's today!" Johanna said pulling my arms. I smiled up at her and quickly got dressed as she sat down on my bed.

"Where's your father?"

"Oh Pa's down in the Church with Anthony helping set up!" She turned a dull pink and I smiled at her before I grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull me down the street.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly ending with Anthony kissing Johanna's hand before we announced that Johanna and I were going to get dressed.

The bruises on my sides weren't as bad as I had expected them to be. They only really affected me when I bent over, or turned too quickly, or touched them, or….well even got remotely close to them. I smiled at Johanna as she stood in front of me asking me to tie her corset up. I pushed her back with my hands and wrapped the ropes with my knuckles so that it would tighten tightly around her. She gasped and I kissed her on the cheek.

"That good love?"

"Perfect!" She giggles as I helped her into the next five layers of her dress and finally turned her to face me.

She smiled at me in the mirror as I did her hair and finished dressing myself up. Finally we tied on our masks. Her mask was an extravagant golden mask with feathers surrounding the face of it; it matched her dress, purple shoes, golden gloves, and golden pocket purse perfectly. She looked like an angel, a true vision; I twirled around on my finger and found myself with my hair down caressing my shoulders and with her standing behind me combing it out.

I was in a bright blood red dress with black trimmings. My hair was first in a braid on one side of my head then pulled up into a bun. I smiled at her; she was trying to tame my hair…simply silly. I'd end up taking it down in the middle of the ball anyways.

"Thanks love. Let's get down to the party aye?" She giggled and pulled the mask in front of my face then handed me a fan. They were red and black to match my dress. I smiled at her, if we didn't know each other we would never guess each other's identities.

We out into the road and at least ten drivers passed by staring at two woman in fancy dresses on the side of the road with masks on them, not one of them stopped for us. Johanna huffed in frustration and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Excuse me madams. Are you two going to the Barker Ball?" There was a man in front of us in a gray suit with a silver mask covering his face. I smiled at Anthony.

"Yes sir we in fact are. We were just stopping here to see if Miss Johanna would need an escort but it seems as if she ahs already left." He kissed both of our hands and I saw Johanna turn her head to the side as if she knew who he was but couldn't quite figure it out.

"How about I call us a coach?"

"Oh yes sir, we walked here from our home." I lied through my teeth but didn't care; it would be all the more romantic of Johanna fell in love with him all over again.

Within a few minutes we were tucked into a coach and rattling down the cobbled road as rain hit the top of the coach creating a gentle pitter-patter music for us to listen to as we sat in silence.

"Seems as if you were just in time sir. You saved us from ruining our dresses." I spoke softly to Anthony as he stared with great interest at Johanna; he wasn't able to figure out who she was yet either.

"Yes mam. It would seem so." His optimistic voice made me grin to myself. He was staring at me curiously now. I pursed my lips and refrained form rolling my eyes. Johanna hadn't said a thing yet, I had a feeling she didn't want to have anything to do with tricking the man in front of us.

When we arrived at the church the driver opened our door and Anthony jumped out first. He held his hand out to me and then for Johanna as we clambered out. I sort of fell out but she elegantly landed on her feet and held onto Anthony's hand…not letting go when we reached the doors. I walked in and found Benjamin in his charming black suit and black mask. I smiled at him and everybody stared as Johanna and Anthony entered. They were quite a vision together. As soon as they entered the band started to play from the corner and everyone was dancing, drinking, or talking pleasantly.

Benjamin wrapped his arm around mine and I smiled up at him. A man in a mask was coming towards us and I squeezed his arm.

"That's Turpin." I whispered into Benjamin's ear and he released my hand and wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"Look at that lass dance." He said handing me a glass of red wine and pointed to Johanna's gorgeous figure giggling at Anthony. Benjamin took a glass from him but didn't drink as I had. My eyebrows furrowed but no one would know from behind my mask.

"Yes she really is a wonder isn't she? I don't know where she comes from...seemed to have popped out of nowhere. I already asked her for her name but no identity was given. I've hardly heard her speak two words to anyone besides the man in the gray suit." I was glancing at Turpin from the side of my glass. He stared mystically at me.

"So you don't think I have a chance at a dance?"

"No. Not at all mate. I've already tried." Benjamin murmured to me.

"Beg your pardon?" I squealed pretending to be angry at him. I closed my fan and hit him in the shoulder with it. He grinned peevishly at me and brought me to him for a chaste kiss. Turpin rolled his eyes in obvious discontent.

"So what is your point? Because a married man like you can't get a woman I can't? I'll show you sir." He brushed past him and walked straight through the dance floor. Benjamin and I glanced at each other before Turpin through his glass on the floor angrily. The music came to a halt and Johanna was holding onto Anthony by wrapping her arms around his neck. Turpin's brown pants, Johanna's black dress skirts, and Anthony's silver pants were all ticked with red wine and Turpin was screaming at pointing at Johanna. Johanna was standing here dumbfounded in a manner that gave me the idea that she was on the verge of tears. Anthony was pointing right back at Turpin now as he also raised his voice. The ballroom was all in silence as Turpin pulled his mask off of his face and through it in the puddle of wine. Benjamin walked out onto the floor in an angry rush leaving me to follow in his wake.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave the Church now Turpin!" His voice was cold and made me shiver at the thought of him ever acting like that.

"Who do you think you are?" Turpin was obviously drunk and oblivious to what everyone else knew…he was talking to Benjamin Barker. Benjamin snapped the straps on his mask and held it in one hand as his other brushed his dark brown hair out of his face. The people in the room gasped, apparently they had been just oblivious to his identity as Turpin had been.

"Benjamin Barker?" Turpin asked confused.

"I order you to leave my daughter's ball this instant!"

"Where is this princess do tell me where this miraculous creature is!" Turpin cried hysterically.

"Her identity will not be revealed!" I walked forward and now Turpin rolled his eyes.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" I pulled a string from the bow on the back of my mask and let it drift to the ground.

"Chelsea Lovett?" I nodded.

"I will not leave without the enlightening of Johanna Barker's character!" A few strong men reached forward and pulled him out of the church.

"The authorities have been alerted of his unwanted presence." A man said stepping as he entered the room again. Johanna and Anthony were the first ones to continue dancing and soon the rest of us followed…


	11. Yes or No

_**Hi everyone! I hope you're reviewing, I know you will you guys are all so very amazing! So I have a question to ask you and I'm not promising that I will follow what you guys vote on but I will definitely put it into consideration.**_

_**I would like to add another Johnny Depp character into the story! His name is Constable Ichabod Crane from the Tim Burton production of the movie "Sleepy Hollow". **_

_**If you agree with me on thinking I should add him in or if you disagree please review and let me know. I'm at the moment leaning towards adding him in but I'm not positive on my choice yet.**_

_**Thanks as always and thanks for the reviews and support I always appreciate it!**_

_**Thanks Again,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	12. OOPS!

_**Sorry for the confusion. After posting the last review question I had realized somebody else ahd had the same idea. So I am reconsidering the thought of adding Ichabod Crane and I am thinking of adding in Morton Rainey from Secret Window.**_

_**Give me a review on what you think.**_

_**Yet again I'm horridly sorry for the confusion,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	13. I Like Numbers

_**Author's Note: I've decided that I am going to add in Morton Rainey. Excuse the time lapse, because I apologize but I don't care that he is in the wrong century. Don't freak this will still be in Sweeney Todd times so this should be quite challenging so let me know what you think of the story by reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

Benjamin twirled me around as he tied our masks back on us. He smiled charmingly at me his eyes telling me stories as we blocked out the rest of the world. I turned quickly when somebody tapped my shoulder.

"May I have this dance madam?"

"Beg your pardon?" I blushed at the man.

"Excuse me sir. Were you not just in here when we revealed who we were?" Benjamin questioned in annoyance.

"Actually no. I was late, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I have just moved here from the Americas just last week. I saw the town coming in suits and masks and thought I would join all of you. I was quite late, thanks to this horrid weather." He said grinning and showing off his straight white teeth. He had dirty blonde hair that cut to his jaw line. He was wearing a pair of thick spectacles too, over all he was quite charming.

"Who are you?" Benjamin asked suspiciously.

"Don't be rude darling. I'm Chelsea Lovett, soon to be Chelsea Barker. This is my fiancé Benjamin Barker. Out there in the black and purple dress is our daughter Johanna Barker. It's her 16th birthday and we would very much appreciate it if you didn't say her name to anyone. Nobody knows who she is but you. And who _are_ you kind sir?" I said politely gesturing to each person as I introduced them and curtsying when I introduced myself.

"I, my fair lady, am Morton Rainey. An author from across the seas."

"I believe I've read your works! Is there one titled 'Everybody Drops the Pound'?"

"Yes mam that's me." He said proudly.

"Well that was just dandy! I loved that story." I grinned at him as the three of us walked off to get drinks.

(A Couple of Hours Later)

"Beg your pardon everybody!" I was standing at the head of the ballroom calling out to the people for silence.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. Johanna's 16th Birthday Ball couldn't have been any better in my own opinion. My family and I are all going to reveal ourselves now, though you may already know us. I am Chelsea Barker. Here is Benjamin. And finally your hostess, please give her a round of applause and a big Happy Birthday toast, Johanna Barker." She stood up and everyone clapped before taking sips from their glasses.

"So let's go around the table and unmask ourselves." I ordered and the crowd nodded.

"I am Morton Rainey, and I have just recently moved from the Americas." Morton unmasked himself and everybody applauded politely.

"I am Anthony a sailor and local paper boy." Anthony stood up and everybody clapped but Johanna turned a bright red, just as Anthony had at learning the news of each others identities.

(Two Hours Later)

I was lying in bed waiting for Benjamin to join me. I yawned and rolled onto my stomach, thinking of the evenings events. At the end of the night Johanna and Anthony had disappeared off into the cemetery and didn't' return until just a few minutes ago. He had kissed her chastely on the lips under Benjamin's eyes and sped off down the street. Johanna raced up into her room looking rather flushed and her lips horribly puffed out. Morton Rainey was sleeping in Benjamin's room, which was next to mine where Benjamin would from now on be staying, and Johanna was on the other side of us. I smiled to myself at the thought of having everyone so close, like a family. Johanna's bedroom window was open, Benjamin and I both knew that but we weren't going to do anything about that. Tonight Johanna is her own woman and we weren't going to stop her from falling in love tonight…tomorrow we will let her know the real rules.

Benjamin lay down next to me in bed and kissed my neck as a 'hello'. I grinned at him and ran my hair though his hair. He rolled on top of me.

"Back again are ye?" I joked with him.

"Well ye were so cheap how could I pass up the chance to visit you again?" I chuckled into his hair and smiled as he kissed me lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said closing my eyes.

(In The Morning)

"I don't feel so good." I stood up and raced to the outhouse in the backyard. I emptied my stomach. As Benjamin joined my side he pulled my hair out of his face.

"Are you feeling ok love?"

"Not as good as I would hope." I said before retching again.

When I was finished he carried me back upstairs into our room. He laid me gently on the bed and I realized I was feeling perfectly fine, a little shaky but other than that fine.

"I feel perfectly well now love. Let me get up and make some pies."

"Oh no you don't. I don't want you getting any of your customers sick. You are probably feeling the works of last night's alcohol and the beating that Turpin gave you the night before." He said stroking my hair. I giggled at him.

"Alright I'll stay in. Join me. There won't be any one up today, after last night's party." He slumped down next to me.

"Why won't you just relax?" I asked him as he tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Because, I haven't been in Johanna's room this morning and she didn't come back until late last night." I laughed at him and kissed his forehead.

"She's fine. Trust me; she's a good girl she didn't do anything we wouldn't like." I pulled hid head to mine but he was gazing off in space again.

"Oi!" I pulled on his ears but he wasn't paying much attention anyways. He swatted my hands away and I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling. It was certainly going to be a long day…

(Eight Days Later)

I was late. Not terribly late but the monthly curse was 1 week late. Everybody is off by like 2 or 3 days, but I am late by 1 week. 7 days. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds. I was late! Benjamin of course didn't know, nobody knew.

Johanna was going through her own grievances too though, Anthony had the fever. He was staying in the motel down the way and she spent all of her days there. He wasn't getting any better though and soon she would have to come to reality with the fact of that soon enough. I felt horrid about her situation.

Mort (that's what we all started calling Morton) would come down and talk to me while I baked pies and soup for the customers, Johanna, and Anthony. I looked forward very much to his company too, because today I was debating if I should tell him what I was denying even myself from knowing, I think I am pregnant.

(Later In the Day)

"Hello Mort."

"Hello Mrs. Barker." I smiled at him as I continued to roll out the dough.

"You know you really shouldn't be doing this, especially because of the condition you are in…after all."

"What condition?" I asked averting his eyes.

"You're with child." He said shamelessly. I dropped the rolling pin to the floor stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You look like a rat in the middle of a street with horse hooves coming his way." He laughed coming behind me and pushing me into a stool. He handed me my rolling pin and poked the dough with a bare finger. I pushed his finger away and continued to flatten the dough. I averted his eyes and didn't speak to him; I felt heat rush to my face.

"How did you know?" Well I can tell you were hiding something from Benjamin, he knows it too after all…that you're hiding something that is. He came to me to ask what it was and I told him I didn't know, a small lie to save you self honor. I also realized that you weren't cheating on him; you're far too in love to be cheating; besides you were never one for foolishness like that. Then I realized what went on in your bedroom the night of Johanna's ball..." I hit him over the head with the rolling pin and stared him down.

"Thank you for not telling him but I suggest you get out of my sight now." He sniggered before walking back up stairs leading me on to think that he was going to tell Benjamin…well it wasn't going to work…I would not go running up those stairs thinking that he's going to tell Benjamin…he won't do it…he won't…I won't…

"Mort!" I squealed his name and followed him up the stairs. I stomped into Benjamin's shaving room and they both looked up from the tea chairs. Mort grinned at me and Benjamin looked utterly confused.

"What's going on?" My heart was pounding in my throat and I grabbed my stomach out of habit.

"Benny I have something to tell you…"

"Alright is Mort supposed to leave for this?" Benjamin asked standing next to me.

"Yes. Yes he doesn't know yet I want him out of here."

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Benjamin said holding the door open for Mort before pulling me onto his lap in a chair.

"I'm ok, I'm not sure if you're going to be after this news though. You promise you won't be angry with me?"'

"I'll try not to be…"

"Benjamin Barker, you're going to be a father in 9 months which is equal to 51840 hours which is 3110400 seconds which is equal to…" I had done all of the math in my head when I had thought about the way I was going to tell him, I memorized the speech so I wouldn't get off of task too much.

"Beg your pardon?"

"…Benny…I'm pregnant."


	14. Too Much To Handle

_**Author's Note: I've decided that I am going to add in Morton Rainey. Excuse the time lapse, because I apologize but I don't care that he is in the wrong century. Don't freak this will still be in Sweeney Todd times so this should be quite challenging so let me know what you think of the story by reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"Missus Lovett you're kidding?" He asked as I took his head into my hands. I shook in fright; I never expected a negative reaction from him. Benjamin kissed me hungrily and I fell off of his lap and into the chair next to us. He pushed his hands into my unruly hair that sat lopsided on top of my head. I pulled back from him absolutely confused. He was staring at me questioningly and my brows furrowed in frustration.

"So this is goodbye then? Don't worry you wouldn't be hurting me if you and Johanna left, I would miss your company sure but I'd still have Morton here…Well what can I say if you don't want me you don't want me here and there isn't anything I can do about it."

"What are you talking about love?"

"That…wasn't that our good bye? You're going to jump town. Leave me here all alone…with nobody but Mort and Anthony…wasn't that your plan?" I stared at him as he started to laugh at me. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me up onto his lap.

"No lovely, that was not my plan. My plans are to marry you…and love you forever."

"Alright well I'm just going to feel bad what are we going to do about Mort I mean he's kind of like one of the family now…"

"Mort? You call him Mort now?"

"Yes I call him Mort, are we having a problem with that?"

"No. No. No, _we_ don't have a problem with calling him Mort…_I_ have a problem with _you _calling _him _Mort." I stood up from his lap and slapped him fully across the face.

"You do know what you're saying then?"

"What the bloody hell was that?" His facial expression made me want to cry.

"I'm bloody pregnant!" My voice could probably be heard in the heavens when I yelled this.

"You're really pregnant?"

"Yes…I'm pregnant."

"With my baby?"

"Yes love, with your baby…" He stood up and kissed me on the mouth as a few stray tears rolled down my pale cheeks. He wiped them away softly with his rough thumbs and I chuckled onto his mouth.

"Mum! Pa! Come quickly! Mort's already there! Anthony needs help!" Johanna burst into the room in tears. I stood up quickly and ran down the street trailing behind the two of them as I clutched my stomach.

"Johanna, relax love I'm sure he's fine…" I trailed off when I reached the door to the apartment he was living in. He was lying on a couch with Johanna joining Mort's side right next to him. My eyes watered up as Johanna held his hand and Benjamin joined their group. He was starting to cough and I bustled into his small kitchen to grab a wash cloth and two buckets. I handed one bucket to him as I stood in front of the rest of the group.

"Spit it all up dear; get the demons out of your stomach and throat." Johanna was holding it in front of his mouth and I started to dab my wet cloth all over his head.

"You're burning up love." I choked on my words and a tear escaped my eyes. Johanna gasped as Anthony coughed again.

"What is it dear?" I glanced at her and she handed me the container, it was filled with blood. Benjamin and I caught each others eyes and Mort leaned over Anthony to check his pulse.

"He's slowing call a doctor!" Mort was checking behind his ears for the thumping of blood that was hopefully coursing throughout his body. Benjamin raced out onto the streets as Johanna squeezed the boy's hand.

"What's going on in here?" A man with black unruly hair came in. He had high cheek bones and was holding onto a small leather case.

"Who are you?"

"Constable Ichabod Crane, move aside we have no time to waist. Look at this boy. Where's his wife?"

"I'm his wife…" Johanna took a step forward.

"Talk to him, try to keep him from slipping away."

"Anthony! Anthony! Please Anthony love darling talk to me…it's not working!" Ichabod was mixing a small steaming substance in a glass vile.

"Can't you hurry up with that?" Mort demanded as Johanna was turning to hysterics as a comfort.

"Move aside darling." I pushed Johanna out of the way roughly and I stood up Anthony. I slapped him clean across the face and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at me, appalled with my actions. Anthony shook his head and grinned up at me.

"It's my time to go…"

"Anthony!" Johanna sniffled as he held tightly to her hand.

"Don't speak such words boy; I've never lost a patient before."

"You've never had a patient before sir, you're a Constable!" A young man said walking into the room followed closely by Benjamin.

"Young Masbeth good, get me some water madam and young Masbeth will help you with this solution." Johanna and Masbeth left the room as he patted her back lightly.

"Miss and Mister Barker I take it?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that the solution we are making will only stop the pain, I can do nothing to stop the death."

"We know young sir thank you very much for your help anything to help my daughter in this time of great grief."

"No problem madam, but I find it hard to believe a woman as old as her is your daughter…?"

"But she is kind sir."

"You are_ too_ kind." Benjamin cut into our conversation and I turned a deep red.

"Anthony dear, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Chelsea…please…I need…Johanna…"

"Johanna!" She came bustling into the room with swollen eyes.

"Anthony! Talk to me dear, please…please." She sobbed into his shoulder and held onto his hand. His grip was loosening and I stared at Ichabod hopefully. He shook his head and sadly looked at the ground. Benjamin pulled to him by my waist and I shivered and cried into his shoulder.

"No! No. no…no…no…" Johanna was sobbing when he let go of her grip and his eyes closed tiredly.

"I love you Anthony…"

"I love you too…Johanna…" Anthony's body relaxed completely and Mort wrapped his arms around Johanna and pulled her to her feet.

"He's not dead! He's alive! Leave me alone!" She was screaming, kicking, and thrashing about. She was pounding on Mort's chest and finally he grabbed her wrists and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed on him. Ichabod and 'Young Masbeth' stood with their heads bent. And finally I wiped my eyes, after about ten minutes of us standing there I thought we had enough of this.

"Come on loves let's all come down to the shop aye?" Mort supported Johanna's body down the street and Ichabod ordered You Masbeth to go get somebody to carry the body away.

"Thank you very much for the help how much will it be?" I asked the Constable. Benjamin nodded at my words.

"Yes how much should it be I couldn't let you have to deal with all of that for no charge?"

"Of course you could. It was a death I hardly did anything…"

"What about the travel time? The time wasted in that damp apartment? The solution you mixed? And dealing with the pain of a death."

"Yes I agree, even a death of a stranger is still a death." Benjamin butted in.

"How about one free meat pie and a glass of warm tea and all else will be forgotten?"

"That sounds about fair." I tried to smile but my heart was too broken for the young Johanna that my smile cracked and a tear dripped from my face when I saw Johanna and Mort sitting at the booth with glasses of ale in their hands and they were staring at the table with blank faces. Mort's hand was dangerously close to hers on the table and neither of them were moving.

"Maybe I should go…?" Ichabod asked nervously and I shook my head.

"No don't be silly! Come on in love, have a meat pie and a mug of tea." I quickly served him up in the kitchen and put his plate down next to Johanna then finished serving myself and Benjamin.

Ichabod was fidgeting about fixing his clothes and turning red every time one of us looked at him. Benjamin had his hand on my hip rubbing just the smallest bit of my stomach as I stared down at the food, just like everyone else, I had lost my appetite. Within an hour Ichabod had left and informed us of his residence that was within a ten minute walking distance.

"Johanna…Mort?"

"Aye?" Mort looked up at me.

"Yes m…mum?" Her eyes were red and thick; they looked like that itched form crying too much.

"I…We've got something important to tell you." Benjamin pulled his font to my back and put his hands on my stomach and I lapsed mine over his.

"You do?"

"Aye we do Johanna dear. And what we're going to tell you…we want you to know we will always love you no matter what…" He started.

"It's nothing bad dear." I insured her; she had been starting to look worried.

"Well what is it?" Johanna interjected anxiously.

"We're having a baby." Benjamin grinned when she jumped up and started screaming around.

"My good lord! You're not! You are? Oh my god!" She jumped into our arms and hugged us. We couldn't contain a laugh as Mort came over to congratulate us too.

"Thanks for helping out." I whispered into his ear as he hugged me.

"Any time." He kissed my cheek and Johanna smiled at him and hugged him, before she remembered Anthony. She ran upstairs crying and Mort stared at us in bewilderment.

"Did I do something?"

"No dear, Anthony used to hug her with his arms around her the way you just had them…" I tied my apron around me and started up behind the counter again…it was going to be a long 9 months.


	15. Witches and Bbabies

_**Author's Note: I've decided that I am going to add in Morton Rainey. Excuse the time lapse, because I apologize but I don't care that he is in the wrong century. Don't freak this will still be in Sweeney Todd times so this should be quite challenging so let me know what you think of the story by reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

Johanna was once again sitting in the booth staring out the window. No book was clasped in her hands, her eyes weren't filled with anxiety because Anthony was coming over, she wasn't petting the stray cat that we had been taking in lately, and she definitely wasn't eating or drinking anything. I slung some of my pie filling into another crust and laid the top onto it. I cut the ridges off and threw it on a board with eleven other pies I was going to bring down to the oven.

The fillings were beginning to look old and rather disgusting. My pies weren't getting any better with all of my practice of making them and Johanna was becoming too attached to the cat to bake it. When she was younger I used to bring cats home and within the week I'd be baking them, she would never notice…she was too young to notice anything that's gone missing. Of course, when we had them she would pick them up and drag them around with her anywhere she wanted to. One time I had caught her holding the cat by the neck and I went over screaming her name but when I pulled the cat from her death grip it was purring. Though now she is too old for any of that, she'll surely notice if Bump isn't around any more, I'm not sure if she would care in her depressed stupor though.

I was outside the bake room now and I was unlocking the door. I swiveled around into the room as I shoveled the pies into the oven. I heard the door squeak open behind me and I spun on my feet. There she was again, staring at me with those dead eyes hiding next to my daughter's dress skirts, Bump the cat. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"Something I could help you with dear?" I asked my daughter who was standing at the door way with a blank expression on her pale face. Her hair was looking darker than usual it looked to be a deep brown but it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me wanting me to believe her entire character was becoming darker, not just her clothes, smile, personality, and laugh. She was growing to be very independent, which I was proud of, in a way. If she needed something I was no longer called to it such a thing like receiving a glass out of the cabinet for her. The only thing that was brightening, was her skin it was so much paler than usual.

"Johanna you there?" I had my back turned to her as I held the hot pan of pies out and started to walk towards her. She gazed between the pan and me as if contemplating something in her mind. I stopped in front of her and she just caught my eye and shook her head.

"No, Bump kept clawing my skirt so I followed her out here." She bent down and scooped the cat into her arms.

Bump was an all black cat with one stripe on its head right in between its ears. It had a sleek face and pointy ears. It was extremely skinny, as if it was a bump in the road when it lay down on the street (which is where we found her). She had a long black tail with bright yellow eyes, her pupils weren't even ovals they were small slits in her eyes. The cat blinked at me and I pursed my lips in annoyance.

Johanna pivoted around and walked up the stairs as I stared into the cat that was looking at me from over her shoulder, I was actually looking at a pair of yellow circles in the darkness but I didn't mind too much.

Benjamin pulled me to him when I was about to walk in the door. I turned around and he kissed my cheek as he greeted me. Mort cut in front of us and started to talk to Johanna as she sat back down at her table and was petting Bump. Benjamin rubbed my stomach and I grinned at the little lump that was becoming slightly visible now.

"She's becoming depressed she is." He kissed my neck as he rocked me back in forth with my back to his front again.

"Benjamin…?"

"I need to talk to you dear." He pulled me up the stairs into his work space and spun me into his chair. I huffed as I hit the leather seat and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I…I need to tell you something love." I stared up at him curiously, worry filled my body like ice water and I felt a cool sweat drip down my back. I touched my stomach gently and he held my hands as he stood over me.

"Alright I'm listening then." I tried to keep my voice from sounding to nervous but I knew there was no hiding anything from this man.

"Well Pirelli came back in while you and Johanna were out at the market. Mort and I kind of…took care of him…"

"Beg your pardon?" My eyebrows scrunched together to make a firm line.

"He's left us." Mort said stepping into the room through the back door. He had a wet rag in his hand and he was now wiping a red liquid that was sliding off from the side of the trunk.

"That's not…?" I stepped up to the trunk and pulled it open. A mangled version of the Italian's body stared up at me. I turned to the side and felt my stomach flip. I looked at Benjamin who was looking at me worriedly.

"Come here love…!" He ran towards me and pulled me out to the backyard where I emptied my stomachs contents in the outhouse. We walked back in the work shop and I sat back down in the chair.

"You bloody killed that man!" I said accusingly. They looked at their feet shamefully.

"What are we going to do?" Mort questioned us quietly.

"Late at night we'll take him out to a dark spot…bury him." Benjamin thought up slowly, his voice was dark and he was staring broodingly out the window.

"Mort! Come quickly! It's amazing!" Johanna came crashing into the room grabbing onto the cuff on Mort's jacket and attempted to pull him out of the shop.

"Wait wait wait! Young lady what is that on your eyes?" Benjamin stood up quickly to walk over to her. I hadn't really noticed it before but she was wearing black kohl above her eyes. I pursed my lips and glanced at Mort who was standing in absolute confusion of the situation.

"Is that kohl?" I asked her obviously concerned.

"Yes…I like it!" She exclaimed with her nose up in the air.

"Take it off!" Benjamin decided.

"No! I like it!" She said threateningly now, as if he couldn't change her mind.

"Johanna Celia Barker you march up stairs right now and take the bloody kohl off of your eyes." I ordered. She made a pouting face and spun around to go to her room and wipe it all off. We stood in silence staring at each other expectantly.

"Mort! Come quickly!" She grabbed his hand and we all followed her down the stairs. She was running down the street in full throttle. We saw a few people standing in the street surrounding a carriage. I saw a black thick bob haircut on top of a tall man's head.

"Isn't that Ichabod?" I asked as Johanna appeared beside us. We walked closer to the carriage and saw Ichabod holding onto a blonde woman's hand as she climbed out of a carriage. Mort gestured for us to follow him and we stepped into the crowd.

"Ah! Mister Barker, Missus Barker, Miss Barker, Mister Rainey, this is Missus Katrina Van Tassel."

"Soon to be Katrina Crane." She cut in wisely smiling up at him. He kissed her cheek and took her bag for her.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Van Tassel, I'm Chelsea Barker. This is my husband Benjamin Barker. Our daughter Johanna Barker. And finally our close family friend Morton Rainey, but we all just call him Mort." I grinned and shook her hand. She was wearing a yellow dress and her white gloves shook each of our hands in turn. Ichabod smiled satisfied with himself, he was engaged to somebody pretty enough to even win a man over Johanna.

"Would you like some help with those Ichabod?" Young Masbeth stepped forward and took the bags.

"Isn't she great?" Johanna asked joyfully.

"What do you mean love?"

"I mean come on! She's prefect! She wasn't educated properly either! She used to live on a farm, her mother was a witch! So was Ichabod's mom! Isn't that brilliant? Finally people more like me!" She actually smiled for the first time as she scooped up Bump and raced up to her room.

Mort was staring at her disappearing figure and grinned at us. Benjamin gripped the counter table and opened his mouth but I stepped on his foot and gave him a glare. He was obviously not impressed with Johanna and Mort's relationship, not to mention that Johanna was going to become friends with a witch!


	16. Mistakes

_**Author's Note: I've decided that I am going to add in Morton Rainey. Excuse the time lapse, because I apologize but I don't care that he is in the wrong century. Don't freak this will still be in Sweeney Todd times so this should be quite challenging so let me know what you think of the story by reviewing! I'm also apologizing for the horrible length of time it's been since I've updated this. I wasn't doing too great in my history class, I just moved from America and they expect me to know about English history (that might have to do with the fact that I was born in England though), and I was punished from the computer so I could study. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter, I know it's not the best but it's definitely not going to be the last. I'm going to try to update with the next few days! Please review as always you guys are marvelous!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"We can't just bury the thing!" Mort yelled as he tried to maintain a whisper to us.

"Benjamin he's right! That's a moldering body! We can't just leave it in the ground. Johanna says it's gonna rain! When it does the body will pop right up!" I complained in the same whisper as Mort.

"I don't know what to do…" Benjamin rubbed his head, ever since the little incident he had he was in a depressed stupor. He hardly talked any more, hardly even to me, and it was really starting to stress me out.

"I have got an idea…we'll bake the body into your pies Chelsea. You've been telling me how you need meat." Mort suggested. Benjamin shot him a stare.

"Mister Rainey do you think you could leave this problem to me and my wife?" Benjamin's voice was cold and sharp; it made me stare at him in an uneasy glare.

"I helped murder the bloody thing, no pun intended, but you just want me to sit here and let your wife take the blame for a man's actions."

"I'm just suggesting that you stick your snotty stuck up nose out of _our_ business…_no pun intended_!" Benjamin stood up rising above Mort's height in a stand off. I looked up at them hopelessly trying to ignore that they each had a hand on my shoulders to keep me sitting. I stood up and smacked them both across the cheek.

"I like your idea Mort. We'll bake them into pies." That discussion ended with both men holding onto their cheeks in discontent.

I sat on Benjamin's desk, Benjamin sat on the window ledge, and Mort sat in Benjamin's chair as the door swung open. Johanna was holding onto Katrina's wrist as Katrina breathed in and out deeply and desperately searching for her breath. I stood up and felt worry fill my gut.

"What's going on?" Katrina looked at me apologetically when I asked this.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what darling?" Benjamin asked obviously oblivious to everything going on.

"Judge Turpin is sending out a search! He's going into houses and looking for women to put in the asylum!" Ben and I exchanged a weary glance but turned our attention back to her.

"Ok what are you so excited about then?" I questioned nervously, wondering if I honestly wanted an answer.

"A protest! We're starting a rally. We're going to rebel."

"It's all very exciting, and a hundred percent safe I promise." Katrina cut in reassuringly. Benjamin looked at me nervously and I shook my head.

"No it's not going to happen! Johanna you're just a girl. You don't understand the Judge's powers."

"Please mum! Understand it from my point of view! You and I could be thrown into a mad house because of the Judge."

"And if you protest _you_ surely will be thrown in!"

"It's better than everybody else being thrown in too! I could stop this!" Johanna retaliated as she pointed to herself.

"Benjamin help me!" I demanded.

"There's nothing you can do now! I'm going to this protest!" Katrina and Johanna screamed at us.

"Footsteps! Everybody be quiet there's somebody coming!" Mort hushed us and we all stood in special spots pretending like nothing is wrong with giant grins plastered onto our pale faces.

The door bell jingled as a man walked in. He had brown curly hair, an extremely long neck, and was wearing blue pants with a white shirt and brown vest. He smiled cautiously at all of us before Benjamin cleared his throat and our plastic smiles cracked as Benjamin moved Mort from the barber chair.

"Girls, why don't we leave these three to their work?" I pushed them out the door.

"Listen Johanna with your father's business, my business, Mort trying to write, you won't have to worry about being put in an asylum, you don't have the time to be put in and we don't have the time to get you out." I said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I won't be put in for protesting it's unjustifiable."

"So is Judge Turpin. Now listen to me Katrina. Your husband's business inquires for the public to respect him and if his wife is put into a crazy house I think his public respectability will definitely drop don't you?"

"Yes, but Ichabod loves me. He understands why I need to do this. Apparently you don't understand Johanna, but I won't interfere with your relationship. Johanna if your mother doesn't agree by tomorrow morning you better not show up, or you'll have me to deal with." She informed us both with her nose in the air. She spun on her feet and exited my shop before Johanna flopped down in her favorite seat. She picked up Bump and pet the poor thing behind its ears.

"Don't even think about it Johanna." I said not daring to glance up at her. She made a disappointed noise and I sat down in the next room over.

I needed it all to stop. I needed all of it to end. The madness. The stress. The anger. The anguish. I wanted it all to end. I wanted all of it to stop twirling me around its finger, I'm not a toy…I'm not a piece of hair you can twist, straighten, curl, bounce, pull, cut, or pin any more. I'm my own woman and I'm tired of being a servant to my own life. I don't have to be stuck here, and in all of my power I'm going to make it so I'm not.

"Mum? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh sorry dear, try that again for me." I said with a small smile. She glanced up at me from her quill, ink, and parchment.

"I was asking if you knew when Mort would be home."

"Ah. Um, when did he leave dear?"

"Like two minutes ago mum. He was announcing that he had a meeting with a man who wants to publish his next book." Her lips were pursed and she was staring at me with a blank face.

"Oh yes." I giggled.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Mum do you know when he's coming back?"  
"Isn't that what I just asked you?" We blundered on in a confused fight for a few minutes before Mort walked in the door and threw his bag on the booth hitting Johanna in the shins. She let out a yelp and he waved his hand over his head apologetically before racing up to Benjamin's parlor. We both glanced at the door and she made a mad dash for the parlor.

"Johanna no!" We walked in and saw Benjamin and Mort covered in blood and a dead Beadle sitting in the chair. All three of them were drenched to the bone with red liquid, so much that it made Johanna faint on the spot.

Benjamin stared at me in anger as his eye twitched. He gestured to Mort pulled a lever on the chair and the body slid down a shoot…that lead down stairs, which was to my bake room. I groaned in anger and in horror and Benjamin picked Johanna up and brought her to her room. He put her on the bed and I tucked her in.

The three of us walked down to the bake house in silence, knowing what we would have to do now…get rid of both bodies…Pirelli's and the Beadle's. I pulled three knives off a shelf and handed one to each of them. Then we started to skin the bodies. I'm sure they both felt my fury in the air when we finished. I gave them both glares and through the meat into the grinder. I threw the bones into the small bake up fire place and started to grind the meat.

"I'm with child and yet _I'm_ the one doing this!" I said in an icy voice. Both men knew this was anything but a calling for help.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Barker I really am, I didn't mean any harm honestly…well at least not to you and your family…" Mort tried to explain himself but I held my hand up to stop him.

"I've heard enough excuses to last a life time. Shirts off, go clean yourselves up, and go straight to bed. You two aren't looking at your best." Both handed me their shirts and went off up the stairs.

I looked at the stained items of clothing and had to keep from rolling my eyes. I poured a tub of warm water and added some herbs to the tub…I stirred it with a long mixing spoon before dumping in the bloody shirts, literally.

I simply wanted to kill Benjamin for doing something so risky. He could ruin our life all over again for some stupid reason or another. I felt my heart drop into my gut at the very thought of him being sent back to Australia. I started to scrub the blood stains out…quite hopelessly.

The water turned to a murky scarlet and I felt my dinner climb up my skinny throat. My finger nails would most definitely be a color I don't want them to be when I'm done with this. I gripped the side of the tub and held myself up; the poor baby in side of me must be struggling to get out of this life as fast I was.

What had happened to my dear, loving, charming, Benjamin Barker? Where was my husband? Fifteen years is along time to wait for your love to come home to you and your daughter…why wasn't he here anymore? And why was Johanna suddenly intrigued with Mort?

A thought hit me harshly. Johanna saw the blood, the body, and Benjamin with Mort covered in blood with razors in their hands…she is also friends with a certain which who is married to the Constable of the law…Ichabod Crane.


	17. SO Close Yet SO Far

_**Author's Note: I've decided that I am going to add in Morton Rainey. Excuse the time lapse, because I apologize but I don't care that he is in the wrong century. Don't freak this will still be in Sweeney Todd times so this should be quite challenging so let me know what you think of the story by reviewing! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"Chelsea?" I sat up when I felt a kind hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mort looking at me worriedly. I yawned and looked around, I was lying down on the bake room floor, apparently I had fallen asleep last night when I was waiting for the shirts to dry. I looked at Mort's other hand that was clasping onto the two shirts I had washed and dried last night.

"How is Johanna?" I asked as he helped me up gingerly and I held onto my back.

"She's not letting anybody in to see her."

"But you went in? I won't tell Benjamin don't worry."

"Ah, thank you. She said that she's scared that she's living with murderers and she's going to the protest this afternoon." My gaze lifted from the shirts I was attempting to fold to his deep brown eyes. I blinked once as if trying to process what he had just told me.

"She what?"

"I didn't say a thing remember?" My blood started to boil when I looked at him. A bead of sweat ran down my back and my legs turned to jell-o.

"Mort, I need to lie down….Now." He helped me climb back up the stairs and lie down in my bed at the top of the building. As soon as my head hit the pillow I realized that it was from my pregnancy that I was feeling so awfully ill.

"Where's Benjamin?" I said sitting up in bed realizing I hadn't seen him yet today.

"Went down to the pawn shop, says he wants to get a hold of something…?"

"Your guess to what it is is as good as mine ever will be." I informed him in one exhale of breath. He nodded grudgingly.

"I really am sorry I pulled the two of you into this."

"It's fine love, lots of fresh pies will come out of it. It'll be perfectly good for business." I smiled up at him and gave his shoulder a kind pat. He glanced out the window and walked quickly towards it.

"What is it love?"  
"Ichabod, Katrina, and…Johanna?"

"Johanna!" I stood up and raced to the window. He held my shoulder as I popped the glass open and leant out of it.

"Where's the three of you think you're going?" I called down to them. They stopped in the middle of the street and Johanna looked up at me in utter horror.

"Mum! Get down from there! He's a murderer! A serial killer please mum! Trust me." She walked up to the building hopefully. Ichabod pushed Johanna slightly behind him when Mort caught their eye.

"Johanna love you don't understand…"

"Ah! She's with them! Didn't I tell you she was?" Ichabod accused obnoxiously.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm on my way down now. You wait right there for me!"

"Mum! He won't let you leave!"

"I won't do a thing to this woman when she exits this building. I give you my word." Johanna bit her lip and her red and swollen eyes looked up at me and I gave her a slight nod. Ichabod looked like he was about to object but Johanna agreed.

"Alright. Hurry mum we haven't got all day." I turned and closed the window. Mort faced me, he was red and angry.

"Mort. I'm going to bring Ichabod and Katrina by tomorrow night, get Benjamin ready for two more murders. I don't see anything else we can do, Johanna old them everything she saw. And we've got no real defense here." I pulled a bag out from under the bed and opened it up. I threw in a few dresses, corsets, leggings, shoes, a knife, my journal with its necessities, and a diary. Mort pushed me up against the wall when I went to walk out the door of the bedroom. My eyes held uncertainty so strong that I felt his grip loosen.

"Please be careful. I still don't trust them…tomorrow night then?"

"I'll try to keep in contact but if you hear nothing hide everything and meet me in my bake house, I'll tell them I need to go upstairs, you'll switch and go downstairs then well…you know the rest."

"And what about Mr. Barker?" He asked nervously brushing my shoulders off kindly.

"Explain to him everything; let him know I'll try to be in touch…you get the picture, everything. And when it comes down to it tomorrow night…try to save Johanna and explain it to her…"

"Mum?"

"She's coming get off!" I whispered as I pushed him off of me. Johanna creaked the door open and saw me leaning on the wall and Mort sitting on a chair by a desk. He turned around and looked at her. His hair was all messy, his grin was lopsided, and he looked up at her nervously. She realized he was there and took a small step back from him and towards me.

"Are you ready mum?" She ignored his existence all together now. I gave Mort an encouraging smile and nodded slightly.

"Yes dear I'm all ready."

"Good evening Mort." I curtsied to him and winked before I walked out the door. Johanna closed it behind us with a small click and led the way out of the building. I felt my heart clench as I saw Johanna take a frightened step back when Benjamin approached us.

"Benny! Mort is in my bedroom go ask him for all the details I'll see you soon love." I kissed his cheek gently and Johanna pulled me away from him from her spot behind Ichabod. The rest happened very quickly.

Ichabod grabbed my hand and smiled politely, as if he was doing me a favor. My throat crawled with disgust as he helped me into the carriage. Katrina and Johanna gossiped and Ichabod and I sat across form each other stiffly. We were both daring each other to speak first, to break the silence, to cross the line; finally I think he realized that it wasn't going to me for he talked, after he cleared his throat.

"So how old are you Mrs. Barker?" Ichabod asked. I glanced up at him pretending I had been staring at my lap.

"I don't think that is your concern. Considering that I am a married woman. Besides, a gentleman never asks a proper lady her age."

"It really is too bad that a proper lady wouldn't be married to a demon of death."

"It's a good thing I'm not then ah?" I questioned with my head tilted downwards and my eyes glancing up. Ichabod cleared his throat and Johanna grabbed his hand sweetly.

"Please excuse my dear mother; she's been losing her head in fear of what's going on…I believe she's in denial that she is married to him." She falsely informed him. My hand reached behind my head in a swooping motion but Ichabod caught it. Katrina coughed snottily and I looked up at her angrily.

"Please, there is no need for such actions Mrs. Barker." I pursed my lips and sat back in the cart, it was going to be a long two days. I looked up at Ichabod and he attempted a smile, it just made him look like he was queasy. I grinned and winked at Johanna who gave me a disapproving look. I refrained from rolling my eyes, why was I the one who was being treated like a child in this carriage?

"So…" Katrina cleared her throat anxiously.

"So…?" I smirked at her and she blushed.

"So…um…how long have you been with….?"

"How long have I been with child?" I giggled giddily, even though I didn't particularly like this crowd they were still people who would listen to me when I talked and most likely talk back.

"Ah, yes." She mimicked my smile and laugh.

"It's been about…oh five months or so." Her eyes bulged!

"Is that so? You're hardly showing at all!" I laughed out loud at her expression.

"I know! It's quite odd the doctor says, I'm just a little bit too small. Me husband says I look about fine to him, his sister was smaller than me when she had her first child."

"But this is your second isn't it?" Ichabod interrupted our girl talk.

"Beg your pardon? Oh, yes." I laughed as I realized I was supposed to be pregnant with Johanna about sixteen years ago. They gave me an odd look and I felt my lopsided grin fall as I turned to stare out the window again.

The carriage came to an uncomfortable stop and Johanna lurched forward onto Ichabod's lap. I helped her up hurriedly and Ichabod stepped out of the coach. He held out his hand and helped me out after he took my bag from me. Katrina helped Johanna down and the carriage took off as I followed Ichabod up to a small apartment building.

"Let me get your bag madam." Young Masbeth stepped forward and took the bag that Ichabod had just handed back to me. I shook my head but he insisted and Johanna urged for me to give him my back and let him show me to a small room in the corner of the building. I didn't turn any lamps on; instead I lit a small candle on the desk next to the bed across. That was pretty much my entire room, but when I looked out the small, square, bare, glass, window I could see the corner of my shop.

The main part I could see was Sweeney's work window, and from the side I could see the steps and tables of where the sharp angle formed the spot where Sweeney would meet me in the afternoons for lunch and tea. I sighed as I pushed myself to not fall on my bed in a crumpled position. While in the carriage on the way here, I made a pack to myself, I wasn't going to gloom around feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to plan tomorrow evening, or that certain evening when I'm able to see my husband turn back to himself, or see him grow deeper into his dark personality. I sat at the desk and dipped my quill in my ink so I could write out my heart.

_December 7, 1758_

_Today I promised Mort that I would meet him back at the bake house tomorrow night. What we plan to do, I'm quite unaware of. All I know is that Katrina and Ichabod may not survive what Mort and Benjamin will have planned. This is therefore, not a comforting notion seeing as my very own daughter went to them in her time of trouble and not I, her one and only mother…as of now. I feel absolutely horrible, that I am to live with these soon to be dead people, if that is in fact what is planned to be there fate back at my real home. From my window, I shall soon see Benjamin, I know that he always goes up there in his time of stress, but he shall not see me. I know wisely to not bring my hopes for they will crash down like the sea crashes on the shore; I am no longer a young child. Life has not been kind to me like it has others; I know that Benjamin will be ignorant of this tiny windows existence. This is most likely why I was put up in this particular window. It has hardly been a few hours since I've last seen my husband, but my heart already aches for his firm figure. I hear somebody proceeding to my room and I do not wish for this note to be discovered, so for now it is so long. I shall attempt to write again to keep my thoughts from jumbling up and so that I can show what I've been thinking to Benjamin and Mort when I get back home, but I'm not sure if everyday shall be possible._

♥♥♥

_Mrs. Soon To Be Chelsea Barker_

I slammed the book in the desk drawer as Johanna stepped into my room. I knew it was her form, her delicate footsteps and how she pretended like she didn't want to be heard or seen but she made it obvious that she wanted to be. I turned in my chair as gracefully as I could, seeing as my belly was now fully obvious, and smiled at her.

"Yes dear?"

"What really happened in that room that I didn't know about mum? I'm obviously missing something, you don't seem upset at all…and I know you would be if you just found out that Father is a murderer. So either you already knew, Mort had told you, or you were an accomplice…are an accomplice." I looked at her in fake confusion, which I hope wasn't too obviously fake. She twirled her brown hair around her finger and I cracked a smile.

"What are Ichabod and Katrina saying now?" I questioned hoping for an answer that would suitably answer the real question of what they think about me.

"They're actually talking about what they want to do; I mean I am your child. But you are living with them…I'm not really sure what they can do."

"Johanna darling, I want you to stay in here for a few ok?" She slanted her head slightly but nodded.

"Alright, be back soon mum…?"

"Yes dear, always dear." I closed the door quickly and wobbled down the stairs.

I entered the sitting room where they were sitting on the couch together sharing a kiss in front of the fire. I know I turned red and cleared my throat. Katrina jumped up and smiled at me as Ichabod also cleared his throat and turned red. Katrina seemed to glide towards me and grab my hands from my stomach. I walked behind her as she fluttered across the floor to sit me down in a warm chair. I sat quietly and looked at them as Ichabod straightened his jacket out.

"Well, I understand we aren't Johanna's parents and its absolutely none of our business but…"

"Listen, you are Johanna's friends. I don't see you as parent like figures for her, you guys are within the same age group. I want to go home to my husband after I find out why that man's pig was dead…" I started but Katrina cut us off.

"What do you mean that _man's pig_?"

"Didn't Johanna tell you? The room was so bloody because the man my husband was shaving was holding a bloody pig, I don't know the full story but from what I understand the man was threatening my husband with the rapid pig…"

"Johanna says that the man was dead…"

"Johanna told you the wrong story." I interrupted Ichabod simply.

"Oh I see. I never realized that was the situation, we never meant to disrespect your parental state. We just didn't think it would be a good idea for a pregnant woman and a teenager to be in such a dangerous and violent environment.

"Oh, there is no harm done. You were just looking out for us, and it is by the way…much appreciated. How about tomorrow afternoon Johanna and Katrina go off to the market and Ichabod and I can go see my husband?" I cunningly offered, the lies I were telling would make a thief cringe.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." Katrina cut in when Ichabod looked ready to object. I smiled and pretended to yawn.

"I think it's time for me to turn in for the night, good evening Mr. and Mrs. Crane."

"Good evening Mrs. Barker." They sang in unison. I took the stairs slowly and walked into my room to find Johanna staring out my window.

"Look! I see Dad!" She said with her nose pressed against the glass. He was shining a razor and turning to 'shave' another man. I bent forward and closed the curtains.

"Good night dear. I don't feel like any of us watching him. Good to sleep."

"If you say so mum….good night." She curtsied and closed the bedroom door and I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore to snap the curtains back open and watch my husband sit in the empty barbers chair, a man was exiting his shop by the stairs and he looked utterly relaxed, but like he was in pain. I felt tears pierce my eyes, he was so close and yet so far.


	18. Help

_**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I'm moving…again. Anyways, sorry there was such a long delay in chapters but I promise I didn't forget or give up on this story. But I would like to know what everybody thinks, happy or sad ending? And by the way it really hurt my self-consciousness about the quality of my writing, I felt as if I didn't get very much reviews for the last few chapters so please…please, review the last one I posted and your idea on where you think I should go with this story I just want to hear some opinions!**_

_**Thanks So Much For The Understanding,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	19. Miss You SURPRISE

"Humph

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates lately, I was on a plane back to America again, don't ask why this is happening so frequently, anyways I wrote this on a napkin on the plane then finally transferred it to a proper sheet of paper. And now as I write this, I'm sitting in a airport waiting for my mum to come back with the luggage as I type this up on my laptop. Please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"Mrs. Barker?" I sat up in bed and looked at Katrina as I leant back on my elbows.

"Yes dear?" I yawned as she dusted off her prefect skirts.

"Ichabod asked me to wake you; he wants to go see your husband in a few."

"Oh, ok. That is absolutely no problem Mrs. Crane, let me get dressed quickly. Do you mind sending in Johanna?"

"No. That's no mind at all." She nodded before she exited my room. I glanced out my window and saw rain splattering the glass. My heart gave a small ache for the barber who was sitting in the shaving chair with his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. I touched the window and felt a tear slide down my cheek and just as it landed with a splat on the desk Johanna bustled in. She was wearing a lovely magenta dress with a black outer corset.

"You asked to see me mum?" I hugged her gently and nodded.

"How are you dear?" I pulled my bag out from under the desk and flopped it on my bed. She took a seat next to it and I snapped it open in search of a dress that a corset was absent from. I didn't want to squish the poor baby that was living inside of me.

"I'm quite fine, how was your sleep?" She asked me as she untied the ties of my nightgown on my back. I smiled at her and slipped the dress over my head, leaving my shift on. I yawned and she handed me my kohl from the small purse in my bag.

"It was quite well thank you. Did Mrs. Crane tell you what is going on today?"

"Ichabod did actually."

"Johanna I think you should refer to him as Mr. Crane. Or Constable Crane, either is more suitable and formal for such an important man."

"I'm friends with Ichabod though, like you're friends with Mort."

"Aren't you friends with Mort?"

"I was."

"Darling I don't think you saw correctly. The man in the chair was holding a pig. That's why we were all covered in blood." I lied to her.

"Was that what that was?"

"It is."

"Oh, I see. Then why did you come along?"

"One of those two men still killed an innocent pig…"

"Oh my dear golly gosh!" She held her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, yes I know. So, Constable Crane and I are going to find that out for us today, to see which man we should kick out of my house." I kissed her cheek as she tied my dress up. It was a navy blue that showed off my baby bump nicely.

"Alright then, that seems quite suitable." She moved towards the drawer where I kept my diary for some reason but I beat her there and held it closed. My hand squeezed the metal knob that held the diabolical plan that could imprison me, my husband, and one of my family's best friends closed. My heart sped up and I could've sworn that Johanna could hear my breathing turn ragged. She quirked her eyebrow and smiled at me.

"Alright a bit private about that draw then?" She giggled as I nodded and flushed as I looked down at my feet.

"Yes dear, what do you need?" I chuckled feeling foolish; she obviously wasn't going to reach in there for my diary, that's ludicrous.

"Your lipstick and hairbrush for us to share mum?" She grinned as I spun her around and started to comb out her hair. There was a knock on the door and we called the person in, we weren't surprised to find Ichabod standing in my doorway. I placed the brush on the desk behind me and smiled up at him. He nodded to each of us and cleared his throat, he looked like he was feeling awkward standing I my bedroom staring at us doing each other's hair. I nodded and waved him in.

"Would you like to take a seat Mr. Crane?" I pulled a chair out for him but he shook his head and held up his hand.

"No that's too kind of you. I was wondering if you were just about ready to go."

"Oh yes, sorry for making you wait on me Mr. Crane." I flushed as he nodded and shook his head letting me know it wasn't a problem. Johanna and him held a gaze and I bustled about as he turned as red as the pillow sitting on my bed.

"You look beautiful Johanna."

"Thank you Ichabod…"

"Alright I think I'm ready to go. Why don't we all go downstairs together?" They agreed and we took the stairs with Ichabod in the lead and me in the back. Katrina raced up to Johanna and grabbed her arm.

"I've got a basket come on lets go beat the rush at the market!" She said stealing the wooden basket off the table and they made a mad dash for the door. Ichabod cleared his throat and caught it to let me go through first. I smiled and bowed my head to him as I made my exit as gracefully as I could in ballerina slippers with a stomach so big that I could hardly see the ground. I groaned as I struggled into the carriage and held onto my stomach when I sat down.

"I…I apologize for the groan," I chuckled and he smiled through his blush, "it's such a hassle being pregnant. Thank you so much for taking me to see my husband; I don't know what I'd do without him for much longer. He's really a great moral help through this process." I tried to convince him but he looked as if Johanna had told him other whys.

"I understand, well I'd like to tell you something I hope you can keep from Johanna. It seems that your daughter has adapted as small crush on me,"

"I'm truly sorry about that," I laughed awkwardly.

"As I was saying, Johanna has a crush on me…but Katrina is with child. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody but I figured it would be nice if you and hr both had a pregnant friend. Somebody to talk to when times are rough…?" He informed me mater-of-factly.

"And the two of you are married?" I grinned at him knowingly.

"As much as you and Mr. Todd are…"

"So you aren't?"

"No…not at all." We both laughed at our inside secret and joke. He pushed the door open for me and took my hand after he climbed out of the cart.

"Thanks to you sir."

"It twas no problem my fair lady." I laughed and hugged him.

"Congratulations." I whispered into his ear and he hugged me a little tighter. It was odd, one minute I'm apologizing awkwardly and the next moment we're hugging in the street.

A bell rang and I looked up to find Sweeney racing down the stairs with his hand brushing the railing every once and awhile. I turned bright red as I let go of Ichabod and tears filled my eyes, dang hormones.

"Chelsea!" I jumped into his arms and he spun me around once. I giggled and laughed at him. He murmured my beauty into my hair, along with a few other words of admitted love. I grinned and turned a crimson when his hand found my bum. I got the chills and peeled his hand from me. Ichabod cleared his throat; I guess I didn't cover it up as well as I had hoped.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked as Sweeney led us all into my small shop. The door jingled behind us signaling our entrance. Mort peeled his face form the granite of the table and smiled joyfully as he hugged me.

"Where's Johanna?" Mort asked as I peeled a shot glass from his dead grip. I rolled my eyes and pushed it into the sink full of dirty dishes. Mort looked guiltily at me but Sweeney winked and glanced at Mort who also winked at me. Ichabod slid into the booth and Sweeney rubbed his thumb over his razor in his pocket. I shook my head frantically then pretended like I had to sneeze.

"Bless you." Ichabod comforted.

"Don't you bless her!"

"You say that after somebody sneezes love." I rolled my eyes as I stood next to Sweeney and he snaked his arm around me from behind, he couldn't fit it quite all the way and I blushed loosely taking a step from him, he can't even put his arms around me nowadays! I plopped down in a stool as Ichabod as questions and I answered the first, letting them know my cover story as I vaguely wondered where the body was…


	20. I Might Quit

Author' s Note: I just might quit making this story, I don't know if anybody is actually reading it

_**Author' s Note: I just might quit making this story, I don't know if anybody is actually reading it! I've only gotten a handful of reviews, thanks for those by the way, and a couple of favorites to my story. Please review if you'd like me to continue!**_

_**Thanks Very Much,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	21. Let's Share

"Humph

_**Author's Note: Well because I didn't receive one vote that said I should end it I shall continue writing. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and I think it's a bit longer than the chapters usually are so I hope to have a few more reviews than I usually do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"Mrs. Lovett?" I glanced up at Ichabod and smiled to see he was handing me a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks love; as soon as Katrina and Johanna get here we'll give you a small tour of the house. How's that sound?" Benjamin glanced at me and I felt the air go stiff, Mort cleared his throat and looked out the window.

"I see a carriage pulling up, it must be them. Shall I go get them?"

"Please Mr. Rainey, we would be much obliged." Ichabod informed him as he was nervously awaiting his pregnant wife's entrance.

I watched from my spot in the booth as Mort opened the door to the carriage and helped Katrina out first. She took his hand and gracefully landed on the cobblestoned streets, she thanked him with a smile and he pointed to the door to the shop. She shook her head and waited obviously for Johanna. Mort held out his hand and a gloved hand emerged from the darkness of the red velvet carriage. My eyebrows rose as he helped her out like royalty and she treated him as a peasant. She merely nodded to him when she seemed to fly onto the ground. He whispered her name but Johanna took Katrina's arm and they giggled like the young women they were and entered the shop. Mort tipped the driver and I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. I shook my head and winked at him as he walked in the shop.

"Don't worry she'll come around." I whispered to him as he sat next to me. He shook his head as he moved his hand as if to grab another shot of gin but I slapped it away.

"You're drinking us out of house and home. Pay attention to what the plan's going to be." I murmured to him. He groaned but slumped back in his cheer, my heart ached for Johanna to simply understand that Ichabod could never love her back.

"Alright. A tour of the house sounds lovely." Katrina agreed when Benjamin offered it to her and her husband.

"Mort why don't you go with them? Johanna I want to tell you something up here dear it's rather important."

"Ok mum if ye say so."

I sat there for a moment more then I thought about it, if Mort killed Ichabod, Johanna would be heartbroken and she would never live with Benjamin or me ever again. If it really hurt her enough she'd even go to the law. I stood up and grabbed Benjamin's shoulder.

"Before you go could I talk to you privately for a second love?" He nodded curiously but obeyed none the less. I explained my thought reasoning to him and he groaned angrily.

"Fine, we won't kill them; we'll get somebody else to do it."

"Benjamin, Katrina's with child, how could be possibly do that?" He nodded and kissed me hard on the lips.

"But so are you, don't go getting yourself all worried over nothing, I'll take care of this."

"Katrina, Johanna, Mort, Ichabod, Benjamin, I'm going to go get myself a cup of tea from Mr. Larks Corner Café who would like to join me before the tour?" I asked as I stood up practically knocking the table over. I blushed deeply and rubbed the spot the table had hit my stomach on.

"That sounds lovely Mrs. Barker!" Katrina exclaimed cheerfully.

"Shall I call a cab Chelsea?" Mort asked scooting out of the booth after me.

"No! I mean no," Ichabod laughed nervously, "I think we could walk?" He questioned more than asked.

"That's a lovely idea Ichabod!" Johanna exclaimed patting his arm flirtatiously. His cheeks caught fire and he gulped rather loudly.

"Well thank you…Johanna."

"The streets aren't a place for lonely woman Mrs. Barker. Truly you understand?" Mort asked me pointedly.

"I agree, every woman shall be at the arm of a man." I announced as I slipped a few shiny coins into the top of my dress. Johanna glowered at me from under the hat that was placed lightly on her head. Mort offered her his arm and she was forced to except, seeing as everybody else had a couple.

Benjamin and I led the way down the street, I smirked to myself at the song out feet sang on the cobblestoned street. Mort and Johanna followed behind us; he was attempting to make a pleasant conversation but was failing terribly. She was making sure to ignore all relationship questions, for example…

"So Johanna," He would start off hopefully.

"_It's Miss Barker to you!"_ She would rub in his face, angrily pointing her nose to the air in the direction opposite his face.

"Miss Barker, how's your relationship with Mr. Crane," He would start twice as hopefully as before.

"_That is none of your business Mr. Rainey." _And her nose seemed twice as high as it was the first time.

"And his wife Katrina?"

"_Also none of your business."_ She would snob him off and silence would follow his failure.

Poor Mort, I tapped Benjamin's arm and ticked my head backwards and he nodded in disappointment. I knew that Benjamin and I agreed on the fact that she was in fact snubbing off a chance with an amazing young man. He was talented, handsome, funny, sweet, and most of all he cared for her more than anything else in the world. It was a useless love triangle between a loved woman, a taken man, and a loving man. Something that would never work out if the loved woman didn't realize her situation soon.

(3 Hours Later)

"We've got to help that poor lad out…" Benjamin groaned later that evening in my living room. Katrina and Ichabod sat on the couch as Benjamin and I sat in arm chairs. Katrina had announced her pregnancy over tea in the small shop we had eaten at earlier. Mort and Johanna were attempting to complete the task Benjamin and Ichabod had given them, making dessert as the rest of us tried to rest peacefully.

"I suggest we get them both drunk." Ichabod slurred on his fourth shot of gin. I laughed at him and Katrina shook her head in disappointment and amusement. I giggled and Katrina winked at me.

"He's never been able to hold his alcohol, so if we aren't here in the morning you'll know he has a horrible hangover." We giggled and clinked our glasses of water together.

"Amen to that!" We laughed as Benjamin pouted next to me.

"I can hold my alcohol…!" Benjamin objected with his head rolling around on his shoulders.

"Darling, you're struggling to hold up your head." I gave his chest a playful pat as Katrina and I continued to laugh. Ichabod was right, our pregnancies certainly brought us together.

We heard a crash in the kitchen and our heads all bent to follow the sound. I stood up and Katrina took my hand as we wobbled to the kitchen. She hardly showed a bump and my bump was so large I could hardly see my feet. I gasped to see a shocked looking Mort holding his hands out as if he had been holding something and let it fall to the floor, then I noticed the egg yolk dripping down his face. Johanna had cracked an egg on his head and was still shaking it to make sure it was dried out. Mort pursed his lips and snatched an egg off the counter and smashed it in his fist over the maiden's head. Katrina and I fought back laughter, for our presence was still unknown, as Johanna took a handful of flower and threw it in his face as Mort followed suit she was already grabbing sugar to powder her hands as she slapped him across the cheek playfully. And as he did it back to her she admitted a few giggles. Soon they were both laughing hysterically as she reached up and slid the egg yolk off his head and shook her hand out onto the floor. I cleared my throat doing the best as I could to sound stern and angry rather then amused and happy that she was showing any interest in him at all.

"Mother!" Johanna screeched grabbing a rag off the counter and wiping her hands and face off. When the white powder was removed from her face I noticed that her face had caught fire.

"Johanna…Mort." I nodded to each of them as they wiped themselves off with rags. I turned around and started to head back to my sitting room, when Katrina passed by me snickering and plopping down on the couch next to her husband I turned back around to face what would soon to be a couple.

"I'd get this cleaned up fast, Johanna…your father is getting hungry." I winked at them and they burst out into laughter that they tried to keep silent…it obviously didn't work.

Benjamin pulled me down onto the seat next to him and laughed. Ichabod offered me a shot glass and I pushed it away. I held up the bottle of gin and motioned that I would pour him a glass but Katrina rolled her eyes and took it from me. She resided to capping it and putting it on the table. Benjamin groaned and his head lolled to the side so he can wink at me and stand up.

"I've got to use the washroom excuse me." He uttered as he staggered past me and tripped on my skirts. I chuckled and remembered something I learned along time ago before he had gone to Australia…he was an angry and sexually frustrated drunk. He turned into this horribly ignorant and tyrant of all drunks. He shot me a glare before he continued on his way down the hall and to the backyard for the washroom.

"Ah, I think we've disturbed your hospitality for the night." Katrina said tapping Ichabod's knee and he jerked out of his sleep. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"I really don't think it would be safe for all of you guys to walk home alone in this dark weather." I glanced out the window that was splattered with rain. Katrina gulped and looked ready to object.

"You don't have any where to stay do you?" She was smart wasn't she? She knew that rain would mean that nobody would be driving carriages, meaning they'd have to walk home. They'd have to walk home…two women and one dunk small man, I don't think she would want to endanger anybody by trespassing for a little longer than need be. Honestly, she was growing on me in the slightest of ways.

"Actually, I do. Come on you can come check out the rooms. Mort can share a room with Ichabod maybe? Or with Johanna. Then you guys can take his room. Let me go ask what he'd rather do…" I trailed off as Benjamin came in.

"What's going on?" He asked like we were bothering him.

"Katrina would you mind explaining to my husband what's happening as I take a step in to talk to Mort." I excused myself as politely as possible. When I walked into the kitchen I was appalled to find Mort reaching down to give Johanna a kiss. It was a simple peck on the lips but Johanna blushed all the same. She giggled and gave him a peck back until I cleared my throat.

"Mum!" She practically hollered in embarrassment.

"Mort, would you rather share a room with Ichabod, Benjamin, or Johanna tonight?" Johanna's face went sheet white and I pursed my lips.

"I…Any…anybody would be fine Mrs. Barker. Whatever makes everybody else comfortable." I smirked and winked at him.

"Of course love." I turned back around biting the inside of my lip.

"We've got three rooms. One for Benjamin and me. One for Johanna. And one for Mort. Mort says he'll share a room with anybody as long as we're all comfortable." I announced as I picked up the men's shot glasses. I turned back around and Benjamin slapped my bum as I walked into the kitchen and set the glasses on the counter, passing Johanna and Mort sitting in a booth talking on my way back into the sitting room.

"So we'll take Johanna's, and Johanna sleep with Mort? I hardly find that suitable or appropriate for a couple that isn't married." Katrina explained to Ichabod and Benjamin.

"Alright, I'll sleep in Mort's room and you can sleep in Johanna's room." Ichabod suggested rubbing his eyes, he was a_ tired _drunk.

"Fine, I think that's suitable."

That night I wish I wasn't pregnant. Just for that one night. I was sick to my stomach, and I wished I could drink all the pains of the last few months away. I'd also like to find out what kind of drunk_ I_ was…probably a fun one. I rolled over onto my sides repeatedly until Benjamin woke up and shook me when I pretended to be having a bad dream. He kissed me on the cheek and wished me a blissful rest of the night, that didn't happen though. I couldn't quite put my finger on why my night of sleep was worse than it had ever been in my pregnancy, and oddly enough I knew it had nothing to do with being pregnant.

_**Author's Note: I hope this cliff hanger wasn't too bad because there will be a big surprise in the next chapter. I hope this wasn't too OOC even though it probably was. Anyways, please review I try to reply to all of the ones that I get. I love hearing what you have to stay and if you'd like em to continue or not. I feel like I'm not getting very many reviews so I want at least 6 reviews and the chapter should be up within the week if I get that many!**_

_**Thanks For Reading I Hope You Enjoyed,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	22. Which Two?

"Humph

_**Author's Note: Well because I didn't receive one vote that said I should end it I shall continue writing. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter it's shorter than usual but hey, it's an update. There's a bit of a cliff-hanger but oh well. It'll only make you review more and I'll update faster if I get 6 reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"Chelsea!" Benjamin shook me and I awoke with a start.

"Wot's happening?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed. He bent down and slammed his lips onto mine. I pushed him off of me.

"What the bloody heel are ye doing? Oh let me guess! You're still drunk!" I screamed at him. I rolled onto my side and he followed suit. We were facing each other now and this bothered me immensely. I smirked at him and led him closer to me. I snaked my arm around his head to hold his head to mine in a passionate kiss, that was before I kicked him off the bed and rolled back up in the blanket.

"As I said, you're still drunk!" I chuckled as he groaned.

"No! No I'm not bloody drunk Chelsea." I rolled my eyes as he pulled himself back onto the bed with a groan. Then I heard something that made my blood curdle. There was a soft shriek then a large thump. I strained my ears to hear a gasp and then a female started crying. I sat straight up in bed.

"Where you going to?" Benjamin asked rubbing his head.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"No, hear what?"

"You are too drunk! That'll be the last drink you have until the baby's born." I yanked my robe off the back of the chair and felt Benjamin chase me down the hallway and around the corners until I found Johanna's room.

"How do you know this is what we're looking for?" Benjamin asked lighting a wall sconce as I put my finger son the cold metal of the doorknob.

"It was a girl crying and a girly gasp."

"So something's up in there?"

"Something is actually down…there was a thump like somebody fell."

"Ah!" He said with his face cringing as I creaked the door open. I gasped and stumbled slightly backwards to see Johanna on the floor cradling a bleeding Katrina in her lap.

"Wot the bloody hell happened in here?" I stage whispered to keep myself form screaming.

"Close the door. Close the door!" Johanna waved her hand to Benjamin who obeyed in shock. Katrina was a bleeding mess. There was a candlestick on the floor and a large bump on her head, a bump that was bleeding like a cracked egg. I put my hand to my chest and tears filled my eyes as I sat by her side. I put my hand to Katrina's cheek.

"Benjamin. Benjamin!" He snapped out of staring at the three of us and he came to help. He put his ear to her chest and I checked the pulse on her neck and her wrist.

"I don't hear anything."

"I don't feel anything."

"Well then trade places!" Johanna demanded in hysterical tears. So Benjamin and I followed her orders in lack of any other idea of what to do.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Benjamin echoed me with a distant nod of his head. Johanna sobbed louder and I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Katrina Van Tussel Crane has a husband in this very household. He's already suspicious of your father we don't need him to be suspicious of you too. Now, wot are we going to do about them?" I was referring to Katrina and Ichabod but Benjamin took it as the two corpses.

"We're going to bury them."

"We're going to kill Ichabod too?" Johanna looked at her father confused.

"Now, that is an idea." I tilted my head to the side and Benjamin and Johanna laughed. A small comical break can make anybody feel like they're in a different world even if only for a few seconds.


	23. HELP!

Author's Note: Ya

_**Author's Note: Ya! 3 reviews…NOT! Well thanks very much to **__**Sanguinary Tears**__**, **__**dreamsunwind17**__** and, **__**extracookie**__** for reviewing. Well, until I get three more reviews…and not from the same people…you won't get the 6 page update I have which…without wanting to brag…is one of my best chapters so far! So please 3 more reviews and you'll get to see what happens. Please review…**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	24. Awkward

"Humph

_**Author's Note: Well because I didn't receive one vote that said I should end it I shall continue writing. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter it's longer than usual though, my feelings are a bit hurt…I received three reviews at first…I won't be updating again until I receive six more for this chapter. There's a bit of a cliff-hanger but oh well. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"What do we do now?" Johanna asked as she stripped Katrina of her clothes. It was Johanna and I left in the bake room and Benjamin was up stairs discussing our currant crisis with Mort. It seems like if I wasn't planning to bake Katrina into a pie I would be the only innocent one left in this house, besides Ichabod that is. We had gotten the idea from Benjamin; he actually did this to the man that he killed. My heart sank as I was forced to skin my pregnant friend because my daughter lost her temper and threw a candlestick at her head.

Apparently Katrina had been bragging about having a roll or two in the hay with Ichabod. Then she kept going on complaining about her pregnancy. I think this little incident would only make Johanna realize she needs us more. Or it would push her away from us, and especially Mort. My heart reached out more for Johanna than for my own sorrow. She had just killed somebody, somebody she knew; now she was skinning them and would eventually help me sell them for people to eat. Finally, I put the pieces of meat into the grinder and instructed Johanna how to use the machine.

"And do remember dear, don't put your fingers near where the meat comes out, you'll slice them right off! I'll be back in a few darling. I'm just going to pop in on Mort and your father for a few." I winked at her and closed the door behind me. My heart was pounding and my body was aching form physical and mental exhaustion. I got a race of adrenaline as Ichabod came racing down the stairs.

"Where's Katrina?" My blood was pumping a mile a minute, racing with my heart. I looked up at Ichabod rather confused, well pretending to be rather confused.

"What do you mean where's Katrina? Isn't she in her room?"

"No, and neither is Johanna!"

"Oh well I know Johanna isn't in there dear. I took Johanna out; she's helping me grind up meat. Katrina was in there when I went to get Johanna out though love." I said patting his shoulder, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Then where's Katrina? She shouldn't be out and about in her condition!" He exclaimed in a nervous wreck. And right then I felt my heart break as I saw how much he really loved her. Of course he loved her, they were married and having a baby. But his love for her seemed unconditional, he wouldn't want to live without her. Or maybe, that was my way of attempting to put justice to my husband's next actions as he stepped quietly on the stair behind Ichabod. He raised his razor high above his head and placed it on Ichabod's throat slicing it in half. I gagged and gasped as the man's blood splattered me in the face and all over my chest and my shift, nightgown, and robe. I moved out of the way as Benjamin grabbed his shoulder and handed me a rag.

"Where's Johanna?" He asked tiredly.

"In the bake house." I said rushing back down the stairs and struggled to swing the door open. I wasn't surprised to feel that my legs felt like a sack of mashed potatoes forced into heals late into the night. Johanna looked up at me from her spot near the grinder. She was wiping her face with her upper arms.

"It tis hot in here mother. Wot on heavens is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost! You're covered in blood! Are you hurt?" She rushed towards me in a wave.

"How about your father turn somebody into a ghost? Darling if we didn't dispose of him he would have gone to the law and you know we could never have that,"

"Mother, please I'm not a child. I can balance out my emotions and responsibilities. I know what's more important, our family's safety or this man's safety." She said in a grimly dead voice.

"Johanna, you shouldn't have to though."

"But I do don't I? So let's not wallow in self pity and get rid of these bodies. And, just to inform you mother, I will never be eating one of your meat pies again." I smiled at her, more comical relief. Benjamin had scooped Ichabod into his arms, not wishing for Johanna to see his pitifully still body. My heart clenched when I pulled Johanna out onto the stairs on Benjamin's orders,

"The ladies should not have to deal with a man's dead body, especially not a married one and an unmarried minor when they are expected to undress and skin them." Benjamin kissed me on my blood stained cheek.

"I love you Chelsea." He whispered into my hair, and I couldn't remember the last time he said it without _having _to say it. Besides murmuring nothings to me, Benjamin never really told me of his love. So when he said it, it came to quite a shock to me.

"I…I love you too Benjamin." Was all I could think to say as Johanna pulled me out the door and swung it shut behind us.

"Wot are we supposed to do now?" Johanna had slid to the floor so she could cradle her head in between her knees on a stair. I stared up at the sky and realized that dawn would be coming soon, and when dawn came people would be able to see blood caked all over the gray and blue stones that made up the stair well. I raced paced Johanna and into my shop to fetch a pale and then ordered Johanna to take it out to the washroom to fill with water and herbs.

"Grab a few rags too dear." I raced up to where Mort was sitting in the upstairs sitting room. He turned to look at me when I saw he was staring out at Johanna's figure in the yard and I smiled to him, it was so romantic.

"What are the two of you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Cleaning up a mess, come help us?"

"Alright. I don't see why not. You really need my help though?" I grinned and nodded. I practically dragged him down the stairs and out into the front yard. Johanna met us at the corner where the stairs started to form. I giggled as I almost stumbled backwards.

"Wot on heavens Earth if so funny?" Johanna questioned me handing Mort and me rags.

"You brought me a rag?" He raised his eyebrows obviously perplexed.

"I figured you'd come to help." She smiled and led us down the stairs to where the blood was spilt. I dropped my rag onto the spot and droplets rained up onto the tips of my skirts. Johanna snorted as we all got down on our knees to clean up the mess.

By the time dawn came Benjamin and I were back in our bed and Johanna was in the washroom, as I had just gotten out, and Mort was down in the kitchen saying he couldn't sleep. I'm sure he was having a shot or two of gin and every time I heard something as simple as the wind whipping the window I jumped up, pleading innocence.

Benjamin kissed my cheeks every time I did something showing discomfort, like rolling on my sides. Which was incredibly difficult to do now with only two months to being full term with the baby. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing somebody would wake me from this nightmare.

"Mum! Pa! Come quickly!" I glanced out the window to see the sun was fully up now. I shivered and put my hand on the back of the chair…but my robe wasn't there. Johanna handed me her robe.

"Come on!" She said throwing it around my shoulders and pulling her father out of bed.

"Wot is it?" Benjamin yawned with the blankets covering his hips down.

"Ichabod's servant is here to pick them up for an early afternoon picnic!"

"From what I can gather he's much like their ward." Mort said stepping into the doorway. Johanna jumped at the sound of his voice and turned an immediate red.

"I killed her mum! What do I do?"

"Hush! Johanna darling, go get dressed properly. We're going to figure this out." Benjamin ordered kindly giving her a kiss on the forehead and showed her off down the hall.

"What do we do?" I turned to Benjamin in hope of a fresh idea.

"I say we go to the law, report a missing peoples report." Mort said in a panic.

"That will have the Beadle snooping around here with the Judge, and darling we don't want that much. Mort…go keep the boy busy…" I murmured and he nodded in agreement.

"What shall I do with him?"

"Offer him some gin, if that doesn't work slip him some gin in a pie or something. Keep him drinking fast. He won't remember much." Benjamin ordered. Mort gulped and raced out of the room, the tail of his coat was all you could see form around the corner.

Benjamin closed the door and put his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled weakly and kissed his ear. He took a step back and we looked at each other. My stomach was in a tight knot when I noticed we were both staring at each, extremely pale. I walked over to the trunk and, with shaky hands; I pulled out a dress for me to wear. I pulled the shift I was wearing over my head and felt like blushing to see Benjamin staring at me, but I was too pale and nervous to blush right now. I turned my back to him; I was only wearing my bloomers at the moment. When I was able to pulled my shift over my head I looked down at my stomach, it was so big I felt tears spring into my eyes…Katrina never got to see her baby. I sighed and wiped the water away.

"Chelsea?" I turned and saw Benjamin holding a cloth out to me.

"It's a maternity corset. It won't hurt the baby, there's nothing to worry about." He grinned and saw my tears. He wiped them with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about it Chelsea dear, it'll all clear up…the sun's just around the corner." He had me turned around and he was now tying the corset that didn't go around my stomach only around my chest. He kissed my ear and pulled the hoop, dress, shift, real dress, and finally a silk long cloak around my not-so-petite body. I buttoned up the cloak right on the top of the bump, this way you could see my protruding stomach and chest nicely.

We climbed down the stairs and I entered the kitchen where Mort and Jonathon Masbeth were sitting sipping on some gin. I pursed my lips pretending I was confused. Jonathon waved to me and I smiled to him giving him a nod as I turned to do the dishes, but Johanna was standing in my way. I thought she winked at me but I turned to see Mort winking right on back to her over my shoulder. I smirked and turned around to see Jonathon looking at me quite confused.

"Wot's the matter son?" I asked the boy and started to mold pie crusts into shape.

"Well mam I've been looking for my master…perhaps you remember me? I helped you with your bags when you came to stay with Mr. Crane." I put the rolling pin to my chin in faux thought. I tapped it twice before I swiped it back to the air and put it back to the dough on the floured counter.

"Ah! I think I remember you…Young Macbeth isn't it?"

"Young Masbeth mam. You can just call me Jonathon though."

"I hope you don't mind Mrs. Barker, I gave him a tuck of gin." Mort commented from his spot across from Jonathon.

"No worries dear, would you like another love?" I said wiping my hands on my stomach.

"No thank you mam, though that's mighty kind of you."

"No, I insist." I winked to him as I plopped the bottle down on the table.

"Mort, would ye be a doll?" He nodded and poured the teenager another shot of the "devil's drink" that's what the neighbors and the _London Times _were calling this drink that were causing society to collapse. Apparently the drinks prices were too high and husbands were using their rent money on the drink rather than to pay for their family's homes. The boy, not wanting to be ride, accepted the drink and chugged it. It was going to go straight to his head, but that was how we wanted it…nothing should be remembered.

"And when's the last time you saw your master and his wife?"

"Not wife mam, more like an extremely close friend. They had to move out of their last town before they were able to get married, though she did let it slip to me that she was with child." He held his hand to his mouth.

"I already knew that darling, when's the last time you saw them?" I ignored his last comment even though Johanna was sheet white now. Mort joined her side and she whispered something in his ear. He laughed and she turned red I glanced at them and rolled my eyes.

"Ignore them love, just a silly new couple."

"Oh, well I last saw him the day you came. Ichabod said he wanted me to get the rest of their luggage from New York, that's where they come from mam, so when I got back last night I remembered them saying something about getting together with you to discuss private matters. I figured they'd be here, but I see that they aren't…do you have any information on where they are?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Mort and Johanna shaking their heads.

"No," I cleared my throat confidently, "I haven't seen them since last night. They drove me over here on friendly terms and then they took to their home late into the night. They didn't have anywhere to sleep so we sent them home. We watched them walk around the corner where supposedly a carriage would meet them. That's all I know lad." I gave him a tap on the back as he hiccupped. I shoveled into the kitchen.

"Oh well thank you mam."

"Tis no problem, I'll opening the shop up soon son…I'm not going to ask you to leave and the drinks you've had so far are free but anymore will cost ye. You'll remain at a small table for as long as here though so you aren't making the place look crowded." He nodded as I returned to my job with the rolling pin.

That day was one of the hardest days of work I've ever worked. Maybe it was my mental exhaustion from last night that made my bones and heart ache. I sold the human pies out in small individual boxes and had Johanna and Mort deliver them. People came in and I shoveled plates and glasses around the many tables that ornate my shop and patio. Benjamin came down when he wasn't busy upstairs, every man came down that day and I felt my heart give a tweak when I looked out my window once or twice to see Johanna and Mort showing a quick kiss on the lips as if they were trying to hide it.

"Mrs. Barker?" I glanced up to see a very drunk Jonathon Masbeth stumble over to my side behind the counter. People were just now starting to clear out of the shop; it was closing time after all.

"Yes love?" I tried to hide a smirk as he attempted to stand properly again.

"I'm going to get going…thanks very much for your hospitality but Ichabod said he wanted me home by nightfall and it tis way past them is it not?" He informed me. I told him that Ichabod had told me he wanted him to come home by nightfall, he believed me only because I said it after a few bottles of gin.

"Alright, would you like for me to call you a cab?" I glanced out the window to see that there were still in fact carriages rumbling down the streets.

"No thanks mam…it'll be good for my legs to get a good walk in before I sleep!" He said tiredly. I nodded and led him towards the door.

"Well we'd hate to keep your master waiting right?"

"Yes mam! Goodnight! Thanks a lot!" He waved his hand over his shoulder as he trampled down the street.

(The Next Morning!)

"Mum?" I sat up in bed, used to Johanna's antics by now, she had tip toed into the room trying to make the least amount of sound possible with the wooden door. She even whispered when she said my name…bless her.

"Mm?" I wiped sleep from my eyes and reached for the glass of water that was detained by my dresser and took a sip. The cool liquid soothed my throbbing morning throat. I cleared my throat and tapped Benjamin on the chest. He rolled over and Johanna giggled.

"Don't bother mum, I'd rather not wake him. Hurry, just grab a robe its Sunday there is no work today." I nodded and threw a robe on with a pair of slippers to follow. I was wearing a pink silk nightgown with a slip under it, a matching robe, and the same color pink slippers. We walked out to the washroom together to clean our faces and clear out skin and teeth. She grabbed me by the hand before I can go fish some water into a bucket to heat and start a bath.

"No mum, do that tonight."

"Ah darling I dropped like a fly last night and didn't get a chance to wash…"

"You'll live trust me." She pulled me into my shop and closed the blinds; she didn't wish to be seen in her night clothes. I had to roll my eyes, she wasn't the pregnant one.

"Wot in heavens is it?" I chuckled when she bent down under my counter and pulled out the morning paper.

"Look! There!" She flipped it open frantically and I saw a drawing of a carriage and a young boy…or what had been a young boy. The headline was obvious of who it was…a young drunken servant boy had been trampled by a carriage.

"Jonathon…" I muttered and tears sprung into my eyes. I was now just as guilty as everybody else in this house. Tears dripped onto the page and Johanna snatched it out from under my personal rain. I sobbed and she sobbed into my shoulder. I held her tight to me and we just let it all out.

I thought of all the hurt I had experienced in this world. Benjamin got married, Benjamin was taken away, I killed Lucy and Albert (not that they counted as humans like the boy had murdered), Johanna wasn't aloud to go to school, Benjamin came back, I was taken away from Benjamin, a new found family of friends were murdered under my family's doings, and now this…I had caused the death of an innocent young one

I knew that Johanna was sobbing for her own reasons. She killed the wife of a man she thought she might've loved, she killed a baby inside of a woman, she was my accomplice for all of this, she tried to shun her family, she willingly ran from her family, she split her family apart, she was more than guilty in her eyes…she deserved to die.

I held her head to my shoulder and hiccupped as we cried even louder. She screamed and I screamed…because we needed the release. I let go of her and stared for a second as the tears continued to roll down my cheeks. Both of us looked distraught, red blotchy cheeks, blood-shot eyes, disfigured hair, and rumpled clothes. I turned from her and took the stairs slowly as my eyes started to sting. I sobbed even harder when I passed the door to my room. I ran into Benjamin's work area and let out a screech to see he was already in there. I stared at him and he dropped his razor on the desk.

"Chelsea…what's the matter?" I raced to him and threw my arms around his neck. I sobbed into the crook of his neck and he held me as close as he could with my stomach in the way of us. He rubbed my hair and kissed me softly, but that wasn't what I wanted.

"Chelsea, it was probably just another bad dream darling what's' that matter?" I shook my head over and over and sobbed even harder. He put two fingers on my lips to hush me.

"Breath love, it's not good for the baby.''

"Why should I have a baby? Katrina couldn't have hers!" I yelled in his face and he placed his ahdns softly on the sides of my face.

"Hush. Hush. Hush. There's nothing we can do about that now, you're going to be a great mother." He pushed me back into his shoulder and I shuddered against him. Sobs raked my body and lungs felt like they were on fire. I felt enclosed I needed to be somewhere either extremely light or extremely dark…this was too much to handle for me.

"It's not just about that! The Young Masbeth boy…he died in the night on his way home form my shop, I got him drunk so he wouldn't remember Ichabod and Katrina were missing and thought they were still on vacation or something. He got hit by a carriage…I read the article in the paper, he must have wandered out into the street…not able to walk in a straight line."

"Is that what Johanna woke you up about this morning?" He murmured into my hair and I choked on my words.

"Y…ye...yes!!" He kissed my forehead.

"Chelsea…let's take a trip away from here just for a few ok?"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere…by the sea."

"The sea?"

"Yes love…some where by…the sea."


	25. By The Sea

"Humph

_**Author's Note: Well because I didn't receive one vote that said I should end it I shall continue writing. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, sorry it was a long delay even though I got six review I was grounded from the computer and only was just aloud back on. Sorry but I won't be updating again until I receive six more for this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

I looked up and saw Mort handing the reins of the carriage to Johanna and her gleefully snapping them and making us speed up. I gasped and Benjamin bumped his head on the back of the carriage. I started laughing as Mort grabbed onto the reins and Johanna chuckled at his ruffled hair.

"Alright! Stop the coach; I think we're here!" Benjamin said sticking his head out the little window to talk to the unannounced couple. Mort lead us down a hill and I grabbed Benjamin's knee nervously.

"Is this really a good idea? Isn't it a little suspicious the day these people go missing and that young boy died we're going out on vacation without telling anybody where we are?" I questioned him as Mort helped Johanna jump out of the coach and opened the door for us. Benjamin helped me out and I jumped onto the soft gravel under my feet. Johanna giggled and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the brown wooden colored cabin leaning on the lake side. I smiled and we went to clean the dusty place up.

"Mort this is your house?" Johanna questioned as the men brought the bags into the nicely decorated house. There was a kitchen to your right as you walk in, you step into a living room, in the back I could see a washroom, up the stairs there was a landing and Mort pointed to that part of the house which was wooden like everywhere else.

"That up there, I have two bedrooms. I found this place a couple of years ago…it was abandoned and I loved the scenery so filled it with my own personal materials. Not too much incase somebody wanted to come and claim it as theirs when I left into the city. I would come into the city once or twice a month, just for food and other supplies. Come; let me show you where Johanna and I will be staying." He said taking Johanna's hand, pretending he was just acting gentleman like and not doing it as a sign of affection, the thin wooden steps creaked when I stepped on them and I pursed my lips in aggravation.

"Well…this isn't a pleasant position." I groaned as Benjamin helped me up two more stairs.

"I'm sorry Mort, I think I'm going to stay down here…do you have a room down here?"

"Oh yes, I've only got one though…but of course you and Benjamin will be sharing?" He asked as we stopped in the middle of the stairwell.

"Yes, that'd be appropriate." Benjamin commented as I led them back down the stairs, which still creaked, and Mort let go of Johanna to pull us back to what I thought was a miniature office but happened to be a hallway which had two doors engraved in it.

"This one," He swung the door on the right open, "is a passage to the john…enjoy."

"I'll be using that." I laughed and he smiled to me as he opened the door on the left.

"And this here is the master bedroom. Enjoy the bed; I never use this one though…it's too big for just me." He chuckled and we all nodded. Benjamin put our two bags under the bed.

"Shall Johanna and I make dinner?" I offered.

"Shouldn't he show me my room?" Johanna squeezed out of the hallway and I followed suit.

"I'll do it later Hanna." He called her by her nickname and headed out towards a side door that seemed hidden, considering it matched the rest of the house…wood. We all looked at him rather confused.

"Wot are you doing?" I asked as I wobbled to lean on the doorframe. He was picking corn off of tall stocks of it…growing everywhere.

"Hanna would you like to come help me?"

"Yes please!" She gleefully skipped over to him and started yanking cobs off the tall sturdy vines. He handed her a basket which had peeled corn in it. Benjamin chuckled and led me into the kitchen.

"Well…what're we going to do now that we're here?"

"Let's clean up our room…" I said waddling down the skinny hallway and remembered the days before I was pregnant and didn't have to literally squeeze through this tight compartment. When I reached the room I took a rag and started slapping the desks that were caked with dust. I coughed but continued with my job…finally the desk, book shelf, bed set, and bed stand were as clean as a whistle. Benjamin looked up at me from his pot on the bed and chuckled.

"Come check this book out love." I scooted onto the bed with him and read the line he was pointing to.

"_A woman who stole all your love when your love was all you had was not much of a woman at all…Tom Downey thought so he decided he would kill her. He already knew where he was going to bury her, in the extreme angled when the house and garden came together to form the…" _

I looked up at Benjamin and he flipped the book over to reveal that it said Mort's name on the cover right under the title of the book, _"Everybody Drops the Shilling" _I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Wow…that's really brutal. Flip to the part where he actually does kill her!" I said in a whisper as we saw Mort and Johanna pass by the window goofing around as the threw corn cobs around.

"Alright…" So we flipped through the hard covered book for a bit but couldn't find anything. In the end, Benjamin read the book aloud to me. I cringed and seemed to only get more disgusted with Todd Downey's behavior as the book went on. In the end, Todd Downey killed his wife, her beau, his agent, his dog, and almost himself. The man had a split personality that took control of his life and murdered everybody in his life. The odd thing was that he used their bodies as fertilizer to grow corn…and the house Todd Downey lived in was exactly like the house we would be sleeping in until we go back into the city.

"Benjamin, this isn't normal. It's not right for this man to live all the way out here alone writing stories like this…and seeming to live in this mans life…probably without the murdering though."

"Chelsea, the only way to insure out daughter's safety is to check this corn garden…we don't want her to end up like the wife in this book." I laughed hysterically at this thought.

"Benny! You're over reacting…but if it'll make you feel better we'll check it out tonight ok?"

"I think that's a good idea…"

"Mum! Pa! Time for supper!" Johanna's voice echoed in the hollow house. I gripped Benjamin's hand.

"It's going to be a long night isn't it?" I asked him in between my gritted teeth and shallow breaths. I gulped loudly when he helped me crawl out of the bed we had been resting in.

"You're a lovely reader Benjamin." I said as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb as we stood in the door frame.

"And you…are a lovely listener Mrs. Chelsea Barker." I giggled quietly and held his hand into the kitchen and looked quietly for Johanna and Mort. We called out their names in unison and he squeezed my hand cautiously.

"We demand to know where you are!" I chuckled.

"There's no haste darling just relax." I winked to him as we opened the front door to see Johanna and Mort waving to us from the beach that leaned into the lake Mort lived on.

"COMING!" I screamed and waddled over to the couple with Benjamin holding my hand.

"What were they doing by the sea side?" He grumbled to my smile.

"Her hair does seem a bit ruffled." I giggled and he laughed.

"Yeah…right." He nodded sarcastically and we walked the rest of the way in a nervous silence…she could end up like the wife in the book…decapitated.

"Hello darling...s. What did the two of you make?" So they handed Benjamin and I a plate with corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and pot roast.

"That was just delicious, thank you very much lad." I gave Mort an affectionate kiss on the cheek as we traveled back into the house. Benjamin rapped his arm around my booming waist and I hid my face in his neck and kissed him softly there. I felt his skin grow hot on my face and I smirked in satisfaction. I stalked off into the kitchen carrying the plates out in front of me with extended arms and I made sure to waggle my bum in Benjamin's direction and I was shocked to feel him grab it as I walked away. I gasped and he smirked as he walked by me. Johanna pretended to gag into the sink.

"Oh please darling like your father and I didn't see you and Mort 'preparing for dinner' on the beach…" I used my hands to make air-quotes. She turned bright red at my bluff that she happened to believe. We did the dishes in a comfortable silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

(Later That Evening)

I felt my heart pound and I could hear my blood rushing through my body as I looked up at Benjamin who was shifting through a drawer as quietly as he could. He was looking for papers to see if Mort had an ex-wife or any wife at all. Mort and Johanna had gone to bed a little over an hour ago; Benjamin had snuck up the stairs even though we knew I'd be better at sneaking around but not in my condition. My throat caught when I saw him hold up parchment in the air as if I could examine the tiny writing from where I was standing. I waved him down to me and he padded down the wooden stairs and my heart practically stopped when a large and long moan was admitted from the stairs. We held each others gaze and he raced down the stairs and pulled me by my waist into our room. I jumped on the bed and shivered when it thundered outside the window that looked over the back garden from beside the bed. He sat next to me and put one of his arms around my shoulders and lit a candle. He wearily held it over the papers, our eyes rolled over the official document as we digested what we were reading…

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the slight delay as I said earlier I was grounded. Anyways, I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger but what do you guys think should there be an Amy Rainey (Mort's wife) and should she be dead or alive? Well as soon as I get six more reviews I'll update within the week I get all six! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed please review,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	26. Apologies

Author's Note: I am so sorry about the lack of updates lately

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the lack of updates lately! I was in America, (surprise surprise) with my Marine brother he just came home from Iraq; America's been in war with them for quite a while now. And he just came home. So I was in North Carolina and my mum wouldn't let me on her laptop, "its vacation no electronics!"! I feel so bad and I've almost finished the chapter that should be coming to you all soon. But, again it could be a delay because I've just moved into a new house, I missed week of school so I need make-up work, and I've got my own personal problems with the family. Anyways, once again I so loyally apologize!**_

_**Please Forgive Me! The chapter should be up soon!**_

_**Sorry Again,**_

_**MIssDepp4eva**_


	27. On The Sea

"Humph

_**Author's Note: Well because I didn't receive one vote that said I should end it I shall continue writing. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, I know I always say this, but I actually moved to a new neighborhood in England this time. As soon as I got back form my family trip to America (the regular one to Southern Florida and back to Cheadle) my mother and I were surprised by my grandma buying us a new house so that she could live with us. I feel horrible for keeping all of you waiting; I also didn't have internet access until today so I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual. My greatest apologies please enjoy I will update as soon as possible! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"This doesn't mean anything…" I said looking at Benjamin who was looking at the seal on the certificate of marriage. I ran my finger over it cautiously. There was a lump in my throat that I tried to swallow,

"_This doesn't mean anything…" _I repeated this phrase over and over in my mind trying to convince myself it was true. I glanced at the door to see the handle turning and it clicking loudly. I pushed the papers onto my lap and pulled the blankets up to my stomach. The handle snapped back into position and Benjamin entwined his fingers with mine under the blankets. There were a few knocks and I let my breath out.

"Come in!" I called and Benjamin squeezed my fingers again. Mort walked in looking quite flushed.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He had turned beet red. I felt myself go red too and Benjamin chuckled nervously.

"No…nothing. Is there something we could help you with Mort?" Benjamin asked kindly stepping out of bed. I held the papers to my lap with my hands above the thick blanket.

"Well, I was actually going to ask for your permission on something…"

"What is it?" I said lifting my chin curiously, "Benny dear hand me my robe." I said pointing to the robe hanging from the cabinet. He walked over and handed it to me curiously. I slipped it on and stood next to my fiancé. The youngest man in the room, but not the youngest person in the room, cleared his throat nervously.

"What is it you'd like to say Mort? You always clear your throat when you're nervous." I smiled brightly at him.

"Well, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Yes!" Benjamin and I screamed as his butt hit our comforter. He looked at us confused and moved the blankets off the papers to expose the evidence of our dishonesty. My eyes widened and Benjamin rolled his arm around my waist to hold me to him in protection.

"What's this?" Mort asked suspiciously pulling the papers to him and ignoring that one of the packets, out of about 300 sheets of paper, fluttered to the ground with a ruffle and a thump.

"Mort listen, we can pretend like we don't know anything…We'll go back into the city. You can stay here of course. And you'll never hear from us ever again. Please just try to reason with us, nobody will ever have to know what we know…we'll forget it about us. _You _can forget about us, please Mort just…" I held onto Benjamin's shirt tightly as Mort took a step towards us. Each step he made broke my heart. No, each step he made broke me family. He would kill us all for what we know. He was going to break the baby inside me, just like Johanna had broken Katrina's baby. He was going to break my step-daughter…the shine in our dark years. He was going to break my fiancé, my darling husband who was spectacular in absolutely everything. And he would, least importantly, break me, the person who could have saved all of this from happening if I hadn't killed Lucy and Albert…if I wouldn't have been so selfish and let them live. Benjamin was meant for her, not me, stop this. Cut the crap. This isn't helping you; self pity won't help your situation. Benjamin loves you, Johanna loves you…your baby will love you. You love you.

Tears sprung into my eyes and I tried to gulp the gigantic lump in my throat back. I coughed and sputtered out a few tears. Then it happened. Mort broke into a hysteric fit of laughter. My grip on Benjamin's shirt loosened ever so slightly and we looked at each other then started fake laughing, maybe he was so crazy he would agree.

"_This is it…we're done. This is where my story ends…" _The thought pierced my mind and the world was in slow motion. Mort straightened back up and hugged me.

"You found it! My faux wedding certificate! You don't really think I'd be able to murder somebody…well somebody I love?" He corrected himself. I stared at him in a daze…was this guy serious?

"Do we look that stupid to you? Don't answer that!" I caught myself when he opened his mouth to think. I put a hand to my chest. I laughed and nudged Benjamin to follow suit. We both laughed and looked at Mort who also laughed.

"Alright, listen how can I prove to you that I love Johanna and nothing like that would ever happen in my real life. An author needs inspiration, I used my real life and it led to suspicions around the town. It was a bad idea, I know. Please I'd rather pretend like none of this ever happened. It looks like you've only seen the first page. Please…indulge yourself further into my…studies…" He said with a wide grin on his young and caring face. He reached behind him and handed Benjamin the papers who set them down on the desk next to the door. There was a soft yawn and soft footsteps made us glance outside the opened door. Johanna stood there looking as carelessly beautiful as ever. She scratched her blonde head and held her face high.

"Wot's going on Mort?" She said gliding to give him a hug. His chin was higher then her head, he looked tall enough to be her father. He held her to him by keeping his arm around her waist.

"Oh nothing Hanna. We're just looking at some of my old book research that I did to write that one that you love so much…"

"Everyone Drops The Shilling?" She exerted looking gleefully up at him from her spot at his chest.

"Yeah, that's the one." He chuckled down at her and cleared a string of hair out of her eyes. She frowned up at him.

"You told me I wasn't aloud to look at it." She informed him touching his chin gently. Benjamin turned bright red and I kicked his shins pointedly.

"Well…go ahead…your parents found them upstairs…" She was so excited abut being able to see his notes that she ignored the question of why we were upstairs. She spun towards us giggling madly and picked up a random parchment. She dropped the sheet and the room seemed to go still. She picked up the one paper he had been trying to hide from her, the wedding certificate.

"Wot the bloody hell is this?" She extended on him. Mort looked at her and took the sheet acting confused.

"Oh this? Well I went to the sheriff and asked him what a marriage license looks like, so I gave him my name, he wouldn't except Todd Downey because he wasn't sure if I was arranging a mans marriage, and I gave him Amy's name. Amy was the character in the book, see its all fake. Look here…" He pointed out many things in his notes, he even had a small journal entry on how he made the license, and everything he just said to us was right there on the page. It was all fake. Benjamin looked at the blonde man suspiciously.

"How do you feel about this Johanna?" Benjamin asked as my back lent against his chest and he sprawled one hand flat out against my stomach.

"This is…" We looked at her solemn face and my heart broke, "amazing! This is bloody brilliant. Mother did you see all of this? Only if I could write like Mort can…" She said and Mort spun her around as they hugged. She giggled joyously and then I glanced at the old grandfather clock in the hallway.

"Look at the time! Johanna, darling, march yourself upstairs into your room right now. It's time for some shut eye. Mort I'd like to talk to you for a second longer, Benjamin love get into bed." I ordered them around as I started to straighten up the papers on the desk. Johanna groaned but didn't protest, you could see she was tired in her eyes. She gave Benjamin a kiss on the forehead, me a kiss on the cheek, and Mort a chaste kiss on the lips. She blushed and he kissed her ear as he whispered something to her. Benjamin cleared his throat and she gracefully exited the room in a childish manner. Earlier she had glided in like a ghost now she left like an excited child on her birthday.  
"Mort, you obviously didn't come in here to find that we were looking through your papers. What is it you wanted to ask us?" I said as soon as I heard Johanna's footsteps above us. Mort's cheeks turned crimson and I smiled encouragingly at him, there was no way this sweet man would ever murder anybody…he loved.

"Well," He cleared his throat and I bit my lip, "this question was more towards Benjamin. I was wondering if you'd allow me to take Johanna's hand in marriage." My eyes popped open as Benjamin leaned against the desk in thought.

"Benjamin?" I asked after a few stringed out silence moments. Mort cracked his jaw and I cringed and held my hands to my stomach in hopefulness.

"I…I can't see why…I wouldn't allow you to. I have a few questions for you though." Mort grinned.

"Anything, anything as long as I can be with my love eternally." I refrained from rolling my eyes, he honestly loved her.

"Well first off, why did you have to ask this at this time of evening?"

"Well I hadn't found a proper way to dispose of Johanna for a few moments and ask you properly. Plus if I wanted Johanna gone I'd have to send her off with Chelsea, and I'm sure Chelsea is glad she was here. And I didn't want to send Johanna off somewhere that she wasn't familiar with, I couldn't let anything happen to her." I raced to Mort and hugged him and he laughed.

"I love her Chelsea!" His voice cracked as he spun with me.

"My little girl is so lucky!" I grinned and kissed Benjamin on the cheek.

"When are you going to propose?" Benjamin said, his fatherly exterior still not cracking.

"I was thinking of all of us going out on a romantic dinner ride on a pleasantly sized ship, for one evening. I'd ask her there at dinner."

"That's a lovely idea!" I prodded Benjamin who nodded.

"Mort, before you go," Benjamin said stepping forward and Mort extended his hand, "the best of luck to you." Benjamin pushed his hand away and gave him a brotherly hug. I sighed with relief and contentment. Johanna was going to be so thrilled.

(The Next Morning)

"Benjamin…love." I giggled when he kissed my neck.

"Come on, they're waiting for us. Grab the bag dear." I said joyously, apparently whether Benjamin agreed or not Mort was going to pop the question for he informed us as soon as we all awoke this morning over breakfast that he had a family boat trip scheduled for us. He knew a Captain of a ship called the _Black Pearl_ who agreed to take us out into the ocean for the night. Benjamin chuckled and we left the room hand in hand.

As we walked to the dock (that was far enough away that we should have taken a carriage but decided it would be nice to walk) I took notice of everyone's attire. Johanna was wearing a white simple dress with a yellow cover over it, a big floppy yellow hat was placed on her head to shade her from the pleasant sun, and she carried a white bag with a change of clothes and swim costume enclosed in it. Mort was wearing a pair of brown pants and a green loose shirt; apparently he had an extra pair of clothes and a swim costume already on the ship from when he first met the captain. Benjamin was wearing his usual black pants and white shirt and was carrying a black bag with both of our extra clothes and swim costumes in it. Finally, I was wearing a lilac dress with a darker purple cloak over it; I was carrying a matching parasol, and white heals that matched Johanna's. We were all sporting two things in costume, a wide grin and a bag of extra clothes and swim costumes.

Johanna's arm was entwined with Mort's and I smiled as he said dashing things to her and she giggled and blushed every time even though she knew she was as beautiful as he said, her smile was as marvelous as a thousand suns, and her eyes were like crystal clear glass in a church (even though they were brown). Then something rather scary happened, we stopped in our tracks to see Mort down on one knee…then we realized he was picking a flower to give to her. She bent her head in an embarrassed giggle. She insisted he stood at once and he handed her the flower. It was really like he was handing her his heart, hypothetically of course we don't want her to be holding a real bleeding heart, and she twisted it in her fingers like she would through out their many years together…than one day that stem would snap but hopefully his heart won't. Finally we reached a large dock with an all black ship sitting on it. I gasped in it's beauty and Johanna turned around to smile at me.

"Mother isn't it beautiful?" She rubbed its side and water tickled the edge of her dress leaving it darker and damper than the rest of the material. Than a rope ladder slapped the side of the ship loudly.

"Jack!" Mort yelled up and a man (apparently Jack) leaned over the side.

"Hello Morton! Jack's in his cabin, he asked me to come help all of you get aboard. Just hold on a minute we're going to come down to put the slab down." Ok, this isn't Jack. And what's a slab? Johanna blushed at the man's handsome features. He had black wavy hair, deep green eyes, and a brown bandana tied around his head. When he climbed down the ladder you could see he was wearing brown breeches and a maroon shirt. Then much to my surprise a blonde lady stuck her head over the side of the ship.

"William! You left Billy in the room and didn't even tell me you left him there!"

"Lizabeth darling come meet our guests on the ship for the night, maybe you can come help them with their bags?" So his name is William, and he ahs a son named Billy, meaning this is his wife…Lizabeth? Probably Elizabeth. I smiled to Johanna and squeezed her upper arm. She grinned and Mort held her close to his hip. Elizabeth hopped off the ladder halfway through the job of climbing down it. William frowned.

"Wot? Just because you're to nervous bout heights doesn't mean I have to be a bloody chicken too." She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder.

"Mort! It's great to see ye!" She hugged him with one arm and he chuckled and rearranged his glasses.

"Ye must be Johanna! He always writes about ye in his letters to us! Ye are as pretty as he described. We figured he was just bragging!" She spun Johanna around and took her bag.

"Mr. Barker, Mrs. Barker." She nodded and shook our hands.

"Benjamin and Chelsea please, Elizabeth." I informed her proudly.

"Ah! Of course, may I take your bags?" She offered taking them all without our approval, not that we were going to object. The slab was pushed down and the men that had brought it down disappeared back onto the ship.

"Alright shall we make sail?" Mort said holding his arm out for Johanna. She nodded eagerly and took his hand. Elizabeth motioned for us to follow them and go before her. We smiled and nodded. When we stepped on deck the entire crew was standing at attention. It was just dawn now and I rubbed my eyes. Even though they had just awoken it looked like they were all sweating already. Elizabeth dropped our bags by our feet and William pushed the slab below deck before they stood at the end of the line with a little boy who was presumably Billy since he crawled into Elizabeth's arms, she was much younger than me and yet she already had a child who looked to be about two or three. A door creaked and two sets of boots were heard clanking on the wooden deck. Every head turned to look who it was and Johanna cued when she saw a tiny monkey run out and jump onto her shoulder. She squealed and Mort grabbed it laughing.

"His name is Jack relax." He said handing him to her as she pat the monkeys head he chirped and quirked his head.

"You were asking for a monkey?" I muttered then the two pairs of boots appeared. Two men were standing at the edge of the stairs and the younger of the two came towards us as the older started to bark orders rather loudly.

"Mort!" He clapped his back in a brotherly way.

"Jack!"

"Uh…it's still Captain Sparrow lad." He chuckled, "Ye know I'm getting lad." The man was wearing brown breeches, a white faded shirt, a large leather coat, a red bandana around dreadlocks with beads and other items tied into the dark forest of a head; he had liner around his deep brown eyes, and matching leather brown boots. His effects look quite threatening hanging loosely from his numerous belts; apparently this man liked leather for his sword was in leather as was his gun holster and compass case. The older of the men had gray frazzled hair under a faded blue hat with a blue feather sticking out of it, his shirt matched his hat, and he wore gray breeches with leather boots. His effects were hooked to a gray leather belt and he had a matching grey leather coat on. The men looked like they could be father and son except for the younger of them was handsome.

"Ye must be Johanna Barker then?" He said bending to kiss her extended hand. She blushed and he smirked at her, his smile flashed gold and silver teeth. She had turned crimson by this time and Mort held her tighter to his hip. He bent his head down and kissed her a little less than chastely on the lips. Benjamin cleared his throat and Captain Sparrow smiled.

"The father then? Benjamin Barker I believe?"

"Yes," Benjamin choked as Jack nearly strangled him in a death hug. I grinned and Mort who was rather red and I winked to him. Jack finally let go of Benjamin who looked a little more than agitated.

"Ah…and Mrs. Chelsea Barker. Just as pretty as her daughter but twice as beautiful as her mother." He winked at me and kissed me charmingly on the cheek. I felt myself turn the color Johanna had just recovered form being. I giggled girlishly and nodded.

"Captain Jack Sparrow then? It's truly an honor."

"But tis all mine lass." He winked at me and I felt my heart flutter into my throat. He turned back to Mort and they both looked at each other for a second considering their options of what to do.

"Mort show them to their rooms will ye? Dinner's in my cabin at night fall." Jack said winking one last time at me before we followed Mort across the beautiful ship.


	28. Different Kinds of Storms

"Humph

_**Author's Note: The next chapter! Please review! This chapter's a little more romantic and fluffy but nothing more than rated T. Read it! It's important to the plotline and really cute. I wasn't sure if they had chocolate ice cream back in these days so named in iced chocolate, I hope that doesn't confuse anybody lol. As well as in England an American bathing suit is referred to as a swim costume. This is a bit longer because I thought I updated this chapter and then realized that I never did before I went away so please enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Melissa.**_

"It's lovely though isn't it?" I looked at Benjamin from my spot leaning on the railing of the ship so I could look in at the crew. Benjamin was facing opposite of me, the water, his elbows were on the railing and he was continuously glancing up at the captain who had a female crew member at his side.

"It's 'lovely' for a pirate Chelsea. Not a family or a proposal." He scoffed and I smacked his shoulder.

"Right Mister Perfect. Because a bed is the perfect place to propose? And I do believe you came back to London on a ship-"

"That was a merchant's ship!" He intruded and I stood back up straight. I popped the parasol open and swung my hips past Benjamin who groaned with his bed leant back towards the sky. I met Johanna and Mort talking at the main mast. Johanna straightened when she saw me but I just waved and passed the joyous couple. I proceeded to meet the captain at the 'helm' (that's what the first mate had taught me so far). He turned his head towards to me and smirked.

"Melissa, this is out guest Chelsea Barker. Chelsea, my assistant Melissa." I nodded to her with a smile.

"A pirate too I presume?"

"She wants to be a pirate; we're working towards it though. She was not but a stowaway a few months ago."

"Is it truly safe to be on a ship in your condition Chelsea?" She asked me with a high and polite voice.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. But I can't see what would be wrong with it besides the baby getting sea sick." The three of us laughed and Jack kept his head out to the horizon handsomely.

"Your husband isn't fond of me…?"

"No," I laughed at my thoughts, "he doesn't think this is a proper place for us." I giggled at his facial expression.

"I can't lie-"

"Liar…" Melissa mumbled and I grinned.

"I can't lie but to say I am truly hurt." He mocked a saddened expression and put his hand to his tanned chest. I chuckled and he grinned. Benjamin took the stairs two by two and grabbed my wrist.

"I'd fancy a talk with you." He started to pull me away from the captain and his 'assistant/mistress', I loved that they were so open about their affair. It was a perfect version of freedom to both of them.

"Of course." I waved to the pair over my shoulder and followed Benjamin to the room we'd be sharing.

"What's all the laughing about?"  
"Just something Jack said…"

"Jack? Not Captain Jack anymore just Jack?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes love just Jack. Now loosen up a bit or I'll have to loosen up too."

(That Night)

"What do you think I should wear? Benny? Benjamin!"

"Nothing…" He yawned from his spot in the bed. I rolled my eyes, ever since our talk he spent the rest of the day moping in the bedroom and taking naps.

"I'm the pregnant one that should napping you bum! Get up!"

"Wear the red one!" He shrugged and rubbed his eyes as he pulled on the trousers and the outfit I picked out for him. I pulled a red and white lined dress and bent over to reach into the trunk to search for my stomach-less corset. Benjamin squeezed my bum and I straightened up to giggle. I leant forwards and kissed him fervently on the lips. He groaned into my mouth and I turned red as I pulled away.

"Benny…" I murmured into his ear.

"Mm?"

"Get dressed." I chuckled as he tied the corset up and helped me pull the dress over the mountain that used to be my stomach. I pulled out my parasol and he opened it and kissed me under it. The door creaked open and I moved the parasol out of our view so we could see Captain Jack Sparrow smirking.

"Good catch mate! The young couple are waiting for us in my cabin." Jack waved his hand for us to follow him and Melissa stuck her head out over his shoulder. Jack was wearing the same thing he was wearing earlier, even though he knew the special occasion. Melissa looked gorgeous in a light yellow dress that was very tight on her extremely curvy body. The v-neck hardly covered her bosoms and her shoulders were practically bare. Her bum looked huge compared to any other woman's on the ship, but her make up was as modest as mine. She allowed the dashing captain to wrap his arm around her small waist and she swung her hips as she walked, unless Jack was squeezing her bum than her body was very still and her face was bright red. Benjamin rolled his eyes in disgust and I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear,

"Maybe I can borrow that dress from her after the baby's born…" I nipped his ear once and he turned as red as Melissa. I laughed as William and Elizabeth both turned red when we ran into them in the corner.

"About time you've come out of that bloody room! Come on you're coming to dinner with us." Jack hollered dismissively over his shoulder.

"Yeah William, you've been in there for ages…having a bit of fun? Maybe a tumble or two…?" Melissa said playfully slapping his shoulder as she enjoyed him turned redder than any of us have been. We looked like a couple of perverted youngsters in a school yard.

When we entered the room the back of Johanna's head was facing us and Mort's hands were entwined in her hair as they kissed more passionately than Benjamin and I had kissed in ages. Jack cleared his throat and plopped down at the head of the table, when Melissa moved to pass him and yanked her onto his lap for a kiss before pushing her into her own seat. I giggled and Benjamin pulled a seat out for me next to Melissa. So the seating went as this, Jack sat at the head of the table, Melissa to his left, me to her right, Johanna to my right, Mort across from Johanna, Benjamin to Mort's left, Elizabeth to Benjamin's left, and William to Jack's right and Elizabeth's left. The first course of the meal was potato soup.

"Slip off your heals, nobody can see it under you're skirts…nobody here would care anyways." Melissa giggled into my ear as William and Jack started a conversation about the ships whereabouts. Mort casually talked to Johanna about nothing and Benjamin stared at me then to Melissa and back again.

"What?" I mouthed to him and he cracked his neck.

"Strumpet." He mouthed back looking at Melissa. I cleared my throat as the table went quite.

"This is a lovely soup Captain Sparrow." Johanna commented politely.

"Thank the cook love, it's Jack to ye by the way." She chuckled with the rest of the table except Mort.

"So Melissa where are you from?" I asked after I wiped my mouth with the napkin in my lap.

"Originally I was born in London, but my father was a sailor and moved me to Tortuga with him to work in his tavern."

"And your mother?" Benjamin asked setting his spoon down in his empty bowl.

"Died in child labor of my sister when I was three. My sister died at the age of six, at the time I was nine." She informed us politely sipping out of a glass of red wine, I hadn't touched mine yet.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Elizabeth kindly informed her, "My mother died in labor too. Tis quite tragic isn't it? Except she died birthing me…I heard the sight of it was horrible." We all nodded.

"What about ye Chelsea?" Melissa asked.

"Born, raised, and living in London. I have a feeling I'll be moving out of the area soon though. Too dark, a bit too gloomy it is." I set my spoon in my almost empty bowl; I had had enough of the soup. They nodded.

"Any relatives?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

"Just little Johanna now, my grandfather died last year, though he lived in another region…never saw him since I was about five." I thanked the man who replaced the soup bowl with a plate filled with a pot roast. Jack leaned over and filled Melissa's glass to the brim again. I let my heals fall silently off of my feet and I put my feet up on Benjamin's chair. He looked at me and I blinked as my feet caught his back on the ground and we started to play "footsies". He gasped when I brushed the inside of his leg when he stopped playing our game. I giggled and everybody looked at us.

"Just thinking how funny it is that we're all here together." And Benjamin joined in with my laughter and soon the entire table was laughing, though I think they were just trying to be polite. I averted Benjamin's eyes and started to eat but he shocked me by rubbing the inside of my leg with his foot. I looked at him with a wide smirk on my face and he rolled his eyes as he put his shoes back on.

"So Chelsea, Benjamin and ye have been together for how long?" Jack asked casually as he slurred his wine around.

"About a year." I answered after I swallowed a piece of baked carrot.

"And how far along is the baby?" Jack questioned with his chin a bit higher in the air than before.

"Eight months tomorrow actually." I informed them all and Elizabeth gasped.

"And you haven't had a baby shower yet?" Her voice was high pitched and excited.

"No, I haven't had anybody to come or throw it for me…" I explained nonchalantly. Melissa and Elizabeth caught each others eyes and smiled.

"Would you allow us to throw one for you? It wouldn't be anything big," Elizabeth started.

"Just everyone that's here now," Melissa cut in happily.

"And maybe a few crew members," Elizabeth added.

"But it would be fun! And you could always use some things for the baby," Melissa suggested.

"And we could have it right here on this ship," Elizabeth inserted joyously.

"Or at Mort's house…if that's ok with him," Johanna was on board with this idea now too.

"Oh. Well I guess its fine with me, I mean if it's ok with Mort and Benjamin…?" I glanced at them and they both nodded.

"Jack you're of course invited," Melissa added brightly.

"And any of your crew members," Johanna paused and we waited for Elizabeth to finish her sentence.

"Oh…I guess if they want to come…?" We all laughed at her question. The plates we had been eating were taken away and a small plate of iced chocolate was put in exchange for the empty plates that had been there before. I smiled as I picked up my spoon and dipped it into the cream food. I popped it in my mouth and winked at Benjamin.

"So when will this baby shower be?" Jack asked as he tipped the bottle of wine onto his bowl of ice cream. Benjamin's spoon stopped in mid air on its way to his mouth and I kicked him in the shins before smiling and nodding.

"Yes when shall it be?"

"Well that my dear is a surprise." Melissa laughed with Elizabeth and Johanna about this. I shrugged and cleared my throat. We continued a conversation about the sea and apparently how in love with it Jack was until all of our foods were taken away and we were sitting with empty wine glasses that were being refilled.

"I'd like to make a toast." Mort announced as he stood from his seat. He turned to face Johanna and raised his glass to her.

"Johanna Lynn Barker, I love you with all my heart. I never want you to leave my side. I want you to bare my children and stay with me for a life time and more. Johanna," He bent down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket, "I want you to take me as your husband." She looked from the ring to him.

"WH-What?"

"Johanna will you marry me?" He looked up at her and the room was rather silent as she slid off her seat and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight and started to cry.

"Yes, yes I will!" She laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up to spin her around. We all clapped and she held her hand to her mouth in obvious shock.

"Did you guys know about this?" We all laughed and nodded.

"Absolutely!" Melissa giggled as she drank some more wine.

"I think this calls for another round!" Jack yelled and started to pour more wine into our glasses.

So that night we all drank merrily and talked cheerfully about the new couple. Johanna took the time to flash her golden band, which contained three diamonds in the middle of it, every chance she could. We all joked graciously as we drank even more graciously. Soon three bottles of wine, four bottles of rum, and seven glasses of eater had been consumed by the eight of us. Elizabeth was the first one to pass out, when this happened we all laughed and William moved her to the couch by the window in Jack's room. He rolled the maroon throw over her and slumped back down in his chair. William was a sad drinker and luckily he was the next one gone, this made the entire room explode with laughter at the fact a man had passed out before three of the other girls. Jack and Benjamin pushed him onto the couch next to Elizabeth and the pair started to snore. Jack rolled his eyes; he was obviously a nonchalant and very happy and hyper drinker. His emotions didn't actually change much; they just seemed to grow more extreme very quickly. Johanna was the next one out; she had been a happy drinker who seemed to enjoy being kissed by her fiancé…a lot. Mort picked her up and laid her on Jack's bed. Jack objected but eventually gave up out of sheer boredom of the topic. I had quit drinking seven of Benjamin's glasses ago; I really shouldn't be drinking what with the baby and all. I had consumed one glass of wine and quit then. Mort was swinging his drink around when his head hit the table and splashed me with the red wine. I gasped and laughed even louder then everybody else at the table. Melissa handed me a damp rag with salt water and helped me wipe the drink off my skirts. We pushed Mort's head back so he could snore with his neck leaning on the back of his chair. Benjamin pushed the chair away from the table so it was facing Jack's bed that Johanna was laying in. Benjamin snorted at Mort's weakness but within a half hour he banged his head on the table too. I gasped and rushed to help him, I slapped his cheeks but he was out. Melissa giggled and trailed a bright red finger up his neck and off his cheek. I looked at her as she winked at Jack seductively. I pushed Benjamin the way I pushed Mort's head and made his chair face the desk. Melissa fell asleep on Jack's lap and he gently placed her on the bed next to Johanna.

"Now isn't that a sight?" Jack chuckled and I smirked at him. He was truly handsome, but I was engaged and he had a decent relationship with a woman. I glanced at Benjamin and laughed at the drool line that was making a trail on the woodwork of the desk. Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sat on the arm of my chair. I chuckled to see he was completely serious.

"If you weren't pregnant you'd be one hell of a looker." I laughed at him.

"Then it's a good thing I'm pregnant aye?" I laughed and sipped some more water. He groaned and played with his mustache. I laughed and stood up.

"How about you come sit on the bed with me?" I said waltzing over to a spot on the edge of the bed. Jack laid all the way down and slung an arm around Johanna's shoulders. I smirked when he mumbled some incoherent words.

"Jack…?" I whispered and poked his chest. He swung his hand at me and was out for the night. I chuckled and dried the spot of the desk that Benjamin had drooled on and laid on it in peace. I pulled Benjamin's head onto my lap and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was dreaming of the baby and my family back in London, I couldn't wait until the day I arrived home without a baby in my womb but in my hands…

"Oh my gawd! MORT!!" I sat forward to see Johanna standing on the bed with two befuddled pirates glancing up at her and rubbing their eyes. Mort jerked awake and glanced at her confused.

"What the bloody hell is going on??" Benjamin asked rubbing his face with a disgusted look.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Johanna exclaimed when Jack grabbed her skirts and pulled her onto the bed.

"Wot?" Jack asked scratching his head and cringing at the morning light shining through the window. Johanna raced from the room to release her stomach into the ocean. Mort raced out after her to hold back her hair and then follow her suit. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and started to laugh along with Melissa.

"Close the bloody blinds!" Benjamin groaned and Elizabeth stood on the couch to shut the curtains. William laughed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Wot's the matter Benny?" I giggled and slid off the table.

"I've got the worst headache I've had in ages; I think I might be sick…" He grumbled and left the room quickly. Jack pursed his lips and laughed as he came to stand next to me.

"Did we…?" He pointed back and forth in between the two of us. I smirked and shook my head as Melissa glared at the abck of his head.

"No sir…I've got a husband to tend to though. Where's the washroom?" Elizabeth and William offered to lead there since they were going back to their room anyways to get changed before we headed back upstream to Mort's cabin. William and Elizabeth chuckled to see Benjamin wiping his mouth and cursing everything and everybody in his path. I shook my head with a small smile and hooked my arm with his.

"Come on love, let's go wash up eh?" I asked him rubbing his back. He was sweating and I smiled to see his skin was a bit tanner than he usually was back in London.

"That bloody pirate poisoned our drinks!" I laughed.

"No darling, it was just a bit stronger than we drink it back in London, did you even read the bottle?" He mumbled something about Jack being vile and cruel and I laid him down on our bed.

"Alright love let me go get a wash cloth…" I said pushing a blanket over him as he started to shiver, the poor man had never drank so hard. I had to grin to myself, that would set him off the alcohol for awhile. I opened up the door and Johanna came rushing up to me.

"Mum could I talk to you?" Johanna said closing the door behind me and following me into the captain's small but well-kept washroom. Jack was already sipping more rum at his desk.

"Wot is it darling?"

"Did Jack and me…?"

"Not that I'm aware of darling," I chuckled at her face of horror, "no why?"

"Well I woke up in his bed with Melissa on his other side. Mort was sitting there in a chair to…so I just figured…well I'm not sure but he is quite a seductive man and…"'

"Love, don't worry I'd never let you make such a horrible mistake. Jack tried to seduce me last night but I tricked him into his won bed and he happened to fall asleep in between the two of you. Just relax and enjoy the fact that you're engaged." It seemed quite odd that she breathed out in relief and nodded.

I started to soak the rag in the bucket of water and dipped another bucket in so I could fill it up. She trailed behind me as Melissa and Jack talked cheerfully behind us at the desk. We climbed the stairs back into my room where Benjamin was snoring. I grinned and rung the rag out and placed it on his forehead. I rubbed his chest lightly and took his shoes off his feet.

"Your father is a ridiculous man." She laughed and we closed the curtains to the little port hole in his room. William and Elizabeth met us out by the water and Mort came up within the hour.

"Uh, I don't believe I'll be drinking for awhile…" We all laughed at his pale appearance and Johanna kissed his cheek.

"I think I'm feeling better now." She giggled and blushed and Elizabeth slapped William's shoulder and we all turned to face them.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"It's not fair! Why can't you be cute like him?" She shuffled off in the pink dress she had just changed into. She flung a hand-fan open and walked over to Jack and Melissa at the helm. William rolled his eyes.

"Bloody woman. Look watcha got me into." He said winking at me.

"Sorry mate, not everybody can be as cute as me."

"I know…" Johanna chuckled kissing him again. I laughed at them and went to the cabin remembering I wanted to change out of my wine ruined dress.

I walked over to Melissa and asked her and Elizabeth if they'd like to put their swim costumes on. They both nodded and Johanna agreed too. So we all grabbed our garments and met in Jack's Cabin to change in. Melissa smiled and pulled out a black swim costume with white dots all over them. We all fawned over her as she returned from the washroom to show off her body. We giggled when Elizabeth showed us her dark purple swim costume that was covered in white lines. She came out and we all marveled that she had a floppy white hat to shade her face. They all pushed me into the bathroom next with my blue and white bathing suit. I flipped on a pair of sun glasses and they smiled at me. Finally Johanna changed into her green swim costume that was covered in black dots and we tied her hair up into a braid. She spun around and we laughed rapping ourselves in towels. We climbed to the bow of the boat where Jack made everybody leave. He faced the way he was supposed to at the helm so we were invisible to him. We put our towels down and laid on them as we started to talk casually.

"Isn't it funny that all the men are complaining of being sick from the drinks but we aren't?" Melissa started with a giggled.

"How many _did you have_ Melissa?" Elizabeth asked shading her face with a hand.

"Well, to tell you honestly I had five glasses of wine and two mugs of rum. How about you Johanna?" She bragged as she examined her blood red nails. Johanna blushed with her answer.

"I, um, actually had seven glasses of the wine and three mugs of rum…" She said toying with the tip of her braid and the green ribbon that held it in place. We all gasped in laughed.

"Well, _I am a proper lady_, and only had four mugs of rum and three glasses of wine." Elizabeth said fixing her swim costume.

"Yeah, a real lady is the first one to pass out after the alcohol she consumed at a party." Melissa teased and Elizabeth flipped her hair. We heard Jack chuckle then cover it with a cough. We all looked at him and giggled.

"Captain!" Johanna called. Jack turned around half way then turned back to the water.

"Yes dear soon to be Mrs. Mort Whatever his Last Name Is?"

"You're lucky he remembered that much of his name." Melissa commented to our laughter.

"How long until we're at the cabin?" Johanna questioned him calmly.

"Oh I'd say about an hour or so, why?"

"Just curious, do you think it'd be about time for dinner then?"

"I'd say so, yes." He nodded to himself.

"Ah! I want to see if I'll be able to get Mort to drink again or not, he swore off it earlier so I want to see if he's got strong will." We all laughed and Jack turned to face us.

"That's not a bad idea…"

"You are of course invited Jack and Melissa." I commented.

"Oh fun!" Elizabeth said slightly hurt.

"And you and William of course Lizzy." She blushed at the name I called her and Melissa's eyes widened.

"Um, Elizabeth please. There's only one man who's ever been allowed to call me that. I'd like to keep it that way…sorry. I think I'm going to go get changed." She mumbled and cleared her throat. She rapped a towel around her and raced to her room with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's just a touchy subject around here." Melissa commented then looked up to see what was shadowing her. Benjamin was standing over me and I leant back to look up at him.

"Can I help you love?" He grunted something I couldn't quite make out and pulled me up by my wrist. He bent down and scooped up my towel so he could wrap me in it. Jack was facing us now and another crew member who was mute, Mr. Cotton and his Parrot, took the helm. Jack swaggered over to us and slapped a fake smile onto his face.

"Is there a problem mate?" He said swigging a bit of rum from the bottle that had been relaxed at his side in his hand.

"None of your concern _Captain_." I quirked my eyebrows and pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"But pa-" Johanna exclaimed as he did the same to her as he just did to me.

"So there is a problem that may need residing?" Jack said smartly taking the towel from my waist and setting it back on the deck as Benjamin wrapped Johanna's towel around her. I smirked and sat down on the coarse material.

"What do you think you're doing _pirate_?" Benjamin's words dripped with venom.

"What do you think you're doing _barber_?" Jack's voice held obvious humor that did not show in his eyes. Johanna squealed and used her left hand to slap Benjamin across the face. He slapped her right back and finally let go of her wrist which she clutched in depressed pain. He must have squeezed her too tightly when Jack was speaking.

"Johanna!" I gasped and rushed to her side at the very bow of the ship. William was taking the stairs behind Mort who was already at the top.

"Benjamin you hit a lady?" Mort's voice was sealed with worry as he took Johanna onto his lap.

"A disobeying one!" Benjamin seemed to be lost in his fit of anger. He put a hand to his head as a silence took over the ship. Mort picked Johanna up and wrapped a towel around her. He carried her down the deck and below deck which led to his room. William took Elizabeth's hand and with his back to us he wrapped her in a towel and they walked to their room together. Melissa stood by Jack's side and I smacked Benjamin across the face. I climbed down the stairs then turned back to stand next to Jack pretending Benjamin wasn't on the other side of him.

"Jack darling…how long till we hit shore?" I asked him sweetly and seductively trailed my fingers up and down his arm. Melissa smirked as she settled herself back in the sun.

"About two hours I'd say." He cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes as he informed me of our timing.

"It's raining." Melissa giggled as Benjamin followed me down into our room.

"Well Mr. Barker you interrupted my tanning for a reason I presume?" I asked him as I started to unbutton my swim costume. He looked flustered that I was facing him and changing for the first time in a while.

"I realized that you made a show of showing the entire crew you're body. I presume that you're maidenhood means nothing to you?" I laughed in his face.

"My maidenhood? Did you see to forget I'm pregnant…and YOU'RE THE FATHER?" I poked him hard in the chest and the swim costume fell from my body. I turned from him and pulled on a pair of bloomers then a shift and the maternity corset.

"I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this though?"

"NO! I'm afraid I don't you arrogant fraud!" I said yanking a light pink dress over my head and buttoning it in the front.

"That crew is a frustrated group of mid-age men who sail around on a boat taking commands from a drunken thief. Who's strumpet is trailing after him allowing him to grope her in exchange for a passage to freedom. The only reliable source on this ship is Mort and he's not quite that reliable considering he could've killed somebody!" His cheeks were pale; his eyes dead, his hair looked black in the limited lighting of our room. I glanced out the porthole to see darkness. I turned to face him and through my hand in his face. My palm was facing me and all fingers were facing the sky but he flinched none the less. I shook it in front of his nose and he looked at me confused.

"Does this mean nothing to you? I'm engaged to you! You insecure prat! How dare you criticize the way these people are living. Is freedom not a high enough price to be groped for a few months? Hell I'd be groped for a few months by Jack to secure my freedom too! Look at yourself! LOOK AT YOU! You're a murderer and you're criticizing these people! Benjamin I don't know what to say anymore…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. My nose was only a few centimeters from his now. I huffed and slipped the ring I was wearing off my finger.

"Maybe this wedding isn't the best idea Benjamin, not with the way you've been behaving lately." I grabbed my bag off our bed and slammed the door in his face. I rushed down the hall as the boat started to rock into Johanna's room. I swung the door open to see Johanna and Mort on the bed doing something I didn't need to see.

"Mum!" Johanna gasped. Mort's head flipped to the side to face me.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm going to go…er…congratulations…." I swung the door closed behind me to hear Johanna and Mort laughing. Tears streamed down my face as thunder roared and I decided on my next move. I held the bag close to my stomach and sat under the wooden awning of the dining area for the crew and watched the storm unfold before my eyes. I could hear glass breaking below me as I slid onto the wood against the wall, I could only imagine the fit Benjamin was throwing. I heard a squeal and thought of Johanna and Mort. Then I looked out to see Melissa at the helm and Jack behind her with his hands over hers on the wooden handles. I switched my eyes up to see Elizabeth and Jack kissing in the crows nest as rain soaked them. I looked all around to see smiling faces of the crew and how happy they were to be out here. Here, they were a family. I glanced down at my stomach and started to sob. I was alone. I had no family. I just ruined my life. My baby would grow with no father. I would grow and die without the man I obsessed over for years. I just killed my third victim. That victim was my heart. I just killed my fourth victim. That fourth victim is my baby. I just killed my fifth victim. That victim is me.

_**Author's Note: It's not over everybody stay tuned for the next chapter it should eb coming really soon! Please review!**_


	29. I'm So Sorry

"Humph

_**Author's Note:**_

_**My greatest apologies for the delay. My brother (the American Marine) just got back from Iraq (the American War) so I've been doing a lot of things with him. I was having a few problems with my grades so I've been doing a lot of studying for my exams. I just moved into a house with my grandmother so she can help my mother so you never really know how much you hate somebody until you live with them. My boyfriend and I had a little bit of a fight but now we're fine so…I'm very sorry for that horrible delay but please review the last chapter I made sure it was plenty long enough for all of you!**_

_**Sorry Again Please Review,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	30. Jonathon Christopher Barker

Author's Note: My computer crashed

_**Author's Note: My computer crashed! As I write this I'm on my grandma's computer! So this chapter might be a little short but I'm truly sorry! I feel so bad that I left you with that cliff-hanger then my computer got a virus and crashed! (It literally like buzzed and then shut off when I was on Myspace!) So please enjoy this chapter and I'm really sorry! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

I gasped as I looked around to see I was sitting in a puddle. I looked at the sky and opened my mouth to curse or swear when an incredible pain shook me to the bone. I let out a screech and Melissa came running towards me.

"What's the matter?"

"It's time!"

"It's time for what-the baby! JACK!!" She hollered and the ship lurched to the right and tears streamed down my face then everything felt alright again.

"What're crying about?" He swaggered towards us as waves crashed against the ship and a new crew member held the wheel befuddled on why the captain would leave the helm without a substitute to steer.

"She's having contractions." Melissa told him as Benjamin came on deck asking why I was screaming and on the floor.

"What's contractables?"

"Contractions?" Benjamin asked confused on the topic.

"I'M IN LABOR!!" I hollered and yanked on Melissa's skirts as I was hurled into another world of pain.

"Get her into my cabin…" Jack ordered a few strong crew members. The men holding me laid me on Jack's bed and an old man came out of the shadows.

"What's going on Jackie?" I closed my eyes and screamed.

"She sounds like your mother did delivering you…is she in labor?"

"Captain Teague this is Miss Chelsea Barker, she's in labor…are you in the mood to play doctor?"

"I'd be delighted son, I did it for your mother I'll do it for her."

"This is Jack's father Chelsea; he's going to take care of you." Melissa explained as Elizabeth she came in and I started to screech.

"Alright get me a bucket of warm water, wet rags, and a knife." Teague ordered.

"I'm in labor not deaf MelISSA!" My contraction kicked in as I finished saying her name. Benjamin took my hand and I glanced at him and gave it an insuring squeeze.

"I love you." He kissed my forehead and I nodded.

"I love you too." He slipped my ring back on my finger and I shook my head.

"In the middle of my child birth…really?" Jack grimaced as I let out a glass shattering scream. I had no other way to show my pain besides sob as Teague disappeared under the sheet.

"She's crowning Mr. Barker." We heard Teague's muffled voice as I breathed heavily and Elizabeth sent her husband out of the room with her son and Captain Jack. Johanna pushed past them and took my free hand as I started to screech.

"Chelsea I know this is extremely painful but I need you to push or we're going to be here for awhile." Teague ordered as I started to cry. Elizabeth stepped forward and Benjamin sat down.

"Alright Chelsea breath ok? Do this." She did two short breaths and one long one and I followed her lead.

"Good it's coming." Johanna started screaming when I started screaming so Elizabeth screamed too like we were on a horrible dream together. Benjamin glared at Johanna and I started to squeeze their hands. Benjamin looked at me with raised eyebrows as Johanna's face turned red and she looked close to tears.

"Benjamin I don't want an audience, please go outside…" I gasped for breath and he quickly exited and Elizabeth took my hand as Johanna rubbed her sore fingers. I smiled weakly but it was interrupted with a grimace and soon I was screaming with my friends again. Melissa took the hand Johanna had freed herself from and joined in our constant screaming as she handed Captain Teague the towels and bucket. Then everything went blank.

Voices were calling my name and there was an irritating crying in the background. I could feel two people squeezing my hands. I opened my eyes and there was a room full of people staring at me. I rolled my head to the side and saw Benjamin with his head in his hands. I cracked a smile as he looked at me with red swollen eyes and he started to smile and laugh. Melissa and Jack were both looking at Captain Teague with great interest as Elizabeth and William were holding their son Billy as the question of how babies were born created and an awkward silence was formed.

"Well there's this giant bird…" William started holding onto the young boy as he walked out of the room bouncing him at his hip. Johanna was squeezing my hand and called Captain Teague over to the fact that I was waking. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and I realized that I did too.

"This, Mrs. Barker, is your son…" He handed me a bundle of blankets as I broke into hysterical tears and looked at my gorgeous son's face.

"She needs air. She needs air; Mr. Rainey and soon-to-be Mrs. Rainey are allowed to stay in along with Mr. Barker obviously. We're all going to leave. Whenever somebody exits we'll come back in. Johanna open that port-hole there." Jack informed us as his father patted his back and Melissa waved at me.

"How did this happen mum? I thought you said that you weren't due for another month."

"I wasn't…I must've found out later than I thought that I had…it's always hard to keep track of these types of things…" I said as I cried joyfully holding onto my son.

"What do you want to name him darling?" Benjamin kissed my hand and Mort looked at the bundle nervously.

"How about…Jonathon?"

"Jonathon what love?" I was so surprised at how his face melted looking at the young child. It was quite shocking to see him with his guard down in front of Mort and Johanna.

"Jonathon…Christopher. Jonathon Christopher Barker." I glanced down at my baby to see he had his father's facial structure but my nose, his eye shape but my light brown eyes, he had an adorable little freckle on his left cheek, and he had a smile that reminded me of his father. I grinned when he reached up and took a ringlet of my almond hair and squeezed it in his infant fist. I laughed with joy and kissed his cheek. He cued and Johanna gasped and burst into tears. I looked at her and Mort was staring at her with confusion.

"I don't get it…" He slowly anticipated a stupid answer.

"It's just so beautiful…" She wailed as he put his arms around her and she started to hiccup and sputter coughs. I laughed and cradled him as close to me as I could without suffocating him.

"Do you want to hold Jonathon Johanna.?" She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really? Me?" I laughed and nodded and she put her hands out and cradled him close to her breast. He looked at her and laughed in an adorable voice and my heart broke as I saw the immediate love between them. She rocked him back and forth and Mort grimaced.

"What's the matter Mort? You're going to have a baby someday right?"

"Well yeah I guess but he's…so…drooling?" I laughed and took the baby and pushed him into Mort's arms. That's when my heart really grew. Mort looked at Jonathon and laughed when he held one of his fingers even though he was flailing about in an odd position, for Mort was holding him at arms length and Johanna stole the adorable creature back.

"We're going to leave you mother, rest and we'll see you in the morning. Stay here daddy we'll send in Jack and Melissa next." I nodded as Jonathon cried at their disappearing noises of footsteps. Then Melissa came crashing in the room and looked at me holding the child and gasped in awe.

"He's just so small!" I giggled and offered her the baby.

"Ah no…I drop everything trust me…it's not a good idea to put a human life in my arms…" Jack burst into laughter and took the child. He stuck his tongue at it and the baby made a crunched up face and Jack handed the child back to me.

"It's tired." Benjamin acknowledged with curiosity as he held his on.

"Hello Jonathon…can you say daddy?" The child wasn't crying anymore. In fact, he lay quite still as Benjamin held him. As soon as this question was asked though Jonathon started to cue then finally the joyous sounds turned to tears. Melissa held Jack's hand as they left the room and Elizabeth re-entered with a satisfied Billy and rather pink William.

"May I?" Elizabeth smiled as I handed her my newest child. She touched his cheek gently.

"This baby is the cutest thing I've seen in ages! Look Billy, can you see the baby?"

"Babae?"

"Yes baby. Does daddy want to hold the baby?" William shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm going to stick to this little one."

"Billy do you want to hold your cousin?"

"No think you. I'm goin to step to this little on…" He attempted to imitate his father but it just made us laugh and nod.

"Maybe you all could see him tomorrow; I think I'd like to take a rest." They all seemed to understand what was going on in my brain as I handed Jonathon off to Benjamin and started to snooze lightly.

"Tomorrow is going to be the start of an interesting life for this little one…" Those were the last words I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

Two days had passed since Jonathon's birth and it felt good to be on land. We had docked the ship at Mort's cabin but we stayed on the ship because I couldn't quite walk all that far for the first day. Now we had been on land for two days and the entire crew was staying with us. Granted that Melissa and Elizabeth switched off every other day on who watched the baby as I took a nap and Johanna was busy doing all the cooking. Everybody helped with the cleaning, including me, but mostly Johanna and Elizabeth did the cloth washing for they were really the only ones who knew how to make a proper diaper besides me.

But now I had Jonathon in a blanket covered basket on a chair so he could see the table that we were drinking our tea and eating our brunch at. I was back to wearing my regular corsets and oddly I was glad. I could feel the corset correcting my posture when I was sitting or even standing. Johanna had prepared a brunch of tea, salad, and cheese quiche with a side of popovers and for dessert she served fresh strawberries. Billy had taken a liking to sitting next to the baby seat on a tall chair stacked with pillows. He liked to talk to Jonathon like the baby could understand his unimportant blabber.

I bit into a strawberry and with my free hand spooned sips of water into Jonathon's mouth. Elizabeth and Johanna were discussing wedding colors as Mort and William talked about fishing. Jack and Melissa were conversing with Benjamin and I just listened to whatever I could as Jonathon started to bubble his water out of his pink lips. I grinned at him and wiped the food away. Finally everyone had finished and the girls helped me strip Jonathon down so we could give him a bath in the washroom. All the men were in the kitchen helping to clean up the dishes, even Jack was helping…but he wasn't proud of it.

"It's so sweet that you're all helping so much. I just feel so lucky that you're all here." I informed my friends as I gently cupped a handful of water to clean his head with.

"Aw. Well trust me; we wouldn't be here if we didn't think that you needed us." Elizabeth said drying him off with a warm towel. Johanna took Jonathon and Melissa pushed clothes onto him carefully. I smiled at all of them when we heard a knock at the door. We all glanced at each other curiously and I took Jonathon and led all the girls out into the living area as they chattered excitedly. Mort opened the door and a man in a black official uniform stood with two men in blue uniforms behind him on the doorstep. Johanna rushed to his side and smiled kindly at the trio.

"You are Benjamin and Chelsea Barker?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"No why? Is there something we could help you fellows with?" I passed Jonathon to Elizabeth and snatched Benjamin's hand as I led him to the back of the house and out the back door.

"Obviously they're here about the murders, let's just try to get away ok?" I informed him as he pulled me through the garden that Johanna had become so fond of when we heard descending footsteps coming our way.

"Are we disrupting some kind of party Miss?"

"Um no, well I mean yes. But no it's no mind at all." Johanna insured the officer as he took a step into the garden. My fiancé and I stood stiff still in the corn ears and soon I realized we were moving slowly backwards into the field until we hit the back window.

"You don't mind if I look in here do you? It sounds like there's something…or somebody creeping around back there."

"Oh…that's just our cat…Bump. Here Bump! Come here good kitty."

"Oh, alright then I guess there's no reason to investigate."

"Is there a real reason you're here sir?" Jack tapped Benjamin's shoulder and we turned in the corn to see the window open and Jack offering us his hands. Benjamin pushed me through the window first then followed me as we heard the officer's definitive answer.

"There were a few murders up in the city there, can you spot it?"

"Ah yes I think I see a few roof tops from here." Johanna sounded concerned.

"Well a couple, Benjamin and Chelsea Barker, both disappeared along with their daughter Johanna and a family friend, a writer, named Morton Rainey. Ever heard of him?"

"No, and I read often so he must stink of something terrible." Elizabeth's voice was a little wobbly but she sounded sure of her answer.

"That's not what I've heard. My wife thinks he's rather magnificent."

"You're married?" Mort asked the obtuse officer.

"I am."

"Oh how marvelous! We're soon to be married too you see…" Johanna and Mort were cleverly leading the officer off Mort's property and into a carriage as Elizabeth and William walked back around to the front of the house where we met them. The door closed loudly and Johanna slumped onto the couch.

"He says he's been here more than once this week, we told them that the ship at the dock was ours and we took Elizabeth and William on it as a celebration for Mort's and mine engagement." She informed us with her hand to her head. Jonathon started to wail and I scooped him out of his basket.

"He's hungry I'm going to the back room to feed him,"

"I'll join you, watch Billy darling." Elizabeth sad kissing William's cheek.

"I'm going back to the ship Melissa I want you to come with me. I don't want you walking out there alone especially with those officers walking around out there." Melissa smiled at Jack's words and took his arm as they exited the cabin.

"Chelsea, the rains coming! It'll be Jonathon's first rain storm!" Benjamin made me smile and I kissed him slowly on the lips.

"Relax darling I'm going to go feed 'im, relax in here…have some brandy maybe…?"

"Yes love." He said hugging me around the waist. Johanna stood up and started to talk Elizabeth as we left the men to pour some brandy and gin. I started to breast feed Jonathon and Johanna sat by the window to look at the corn. Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror that was hooked to the back of the desk and turned her head to the side so she could fix her hair.

"Mum…"

"Yes Johanna." I put Jonathon over my shoulder and started to tap him lightly on the back to make him burp.

"What do you honestly think of Mort?" Elizabeth's hand was halfway to her head and we both looked at Johanna but her gaze was building strength outside the window.

"I think he's a fine man, why?" Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed but Johanna continued to stare at the corn that was moving with the wind that was growing stronger as the clouds started to churn.

"The way he reacted to Jonathon was so unattractive. I know this may seem shallow, but I want a husband who's eager for a child."

"Johanna, didn't you see the look in his eyes when he did end up holding Jonathon? He loves the baby…he just doesn't want to seem less manly than he is." She looked at me and nodded, her hand was entwined with the blue silk of her skirts. Jonathon burped loudly and interrupted our thoughts. I laid him on the bed and tickled his stomach so that he started to giggle.

"Chelsea?" We all turned to see Benjamin leaning on the doorway.

"Wot is it?" He looked sad or nervous or upset. I couldn't quite but my finger on what his emotion was, I think it could best be described as anxious.

"Come out here please." I stepped outside the room with the girls following me and Jonathon cueing in my arms. I looked to see Jack's entire crew standing in Mort's living room.

"We'll have to be leaving tonight…only because the storm. It's awfully dangerous to be docked during a storm as bad as this will be…more dangerous than being out at sea. It could ruin the dock and the ship…" Jack informed us solemnly.

"Benjamin…can we go with them?" I asked as I grasped his sleeve.

"Wot why?" He pulled his shirt away from me.

"We can't go back into that town without being accused of murder. It'll lead a horrible life for the baby and Johanna's marriage." I tried to explain my reasoning without sounding horribly cliché.

"Jack, only if it's ok with you. Maybe we could get a ride to somewhere pleasant like Hong Kong or the New Nation." Benjamin said pleasantly as the crew made themselves at home taking seats and flipping through books.

"Can they even read?" Elizabeth asked William who merely shrugged.

"I don't suppose so…maybe it's to look entertained…?" I giggled and Billy tugged at the hems of my green silk skirt. I was fashioned in a pale blouse that buttoned in the back and had pretty floral arrangements on it with a pearl necklace and a silk green collection of skirts. My hair was up in a messy bun as usual and Jonathon always insisted that he was positioned so he can tug on the curls and watch them bounce when he released them. I laughed at his amazement of such a simple gesture.

"We're traveling to Singapore soon, you're welcome to sail with us until we reach there…then we'll let you off in Hong Kong…is that suitable darling?" Melissa proposed and asked Jack.

"Well if you're all coming I'd hurry to pack now. We leave within the next hour." And with that we were off. We all traveled to our separate rooms and spots in the house and threw things into trunks. Benjamin laid Jonathon on the bed and we started spilling the contents of our clothes drawers into the first trunk. Then I moved to the desk and swiped everything off of it and into another trunk. Johanna came crashing in the room with her hair in disarray with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mum are we seriously doing this? Don't you care about what I want?" We looked at her and continued our jobs.

"Well wot is it that you want darling?" I asked as I sat on the trunk I had been working with so I could buckle it closed and push it out into the hallway. She sat on the desk and watched me go under the bed for my jewelry and notebooks and private items.

"I want to live here in London. Work in a bakery, just like you. I want to raise a few children…and let Mort continue to publish his penny drafts!" She said angrily. I started pushing notebooks and pictures into a smaller sized trunk. Benjamin rolled a trunk passed her and pushed it in to the hallway.

"Darling you can own a bakery in Hong Kong…the one I'll retire from. I've already decided that it's going to happen like that. What's wrong with raising kids in Hong Kong? And I'm sure that the Chinese have never read and horror stories as good as Mort's…he can still publish things there." I pushed the trunk into the hallway and on top of the other boxes already out there. I traveled to the washroom and started throwing all of my supplies, Johanna's supplies, Jonathon's supplies, and Benjamin's supplies into a trunk and looked back in the room to throw our blankets and bed necessities into the same trunk as the washroom trunk. Johanna rolled her eyes and ran back up the stairs. I picked Jonathon up to see his eyes were looking intensively out the window at the rain I kissed his forehead as his hands extended towards the window and made grasping motions like he wanted to touch the rain.

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Yes love…" He said walking towards me.

"Will you have a few members of your crew help Benjamin take our trunks out now…please?" He smiled at my last word and whistled at two men. I watched as my things were taken out to the ship in the pouring rain. I walked onto the porch under the over hang and leaned on the railng so I could let Jonathon get a feel of the water that seemed to be coming down in buckets. I felt my husband's arm wrap around my waist and I looked at the darkening sky. It was going to be an interesting trip.


	31. I'm So Sorry!

Author's Note: I have a good excuse I promise! My Microsoft Windows Software didn't re-upload itself when my computer got re-booted. So i had to write all of my ideas on paper! It drove me bonkers…trust me! So here's the newest chapter,I promise the next will come quickly and I feel so horrible that I didn't have a computer to use I just feel horrible. So I had a bit of trouble gettng back into the characters so forgive whatever is out of character! I've already started the next chapter and I promise it'll be so much better than this again, I apologize and please keep reading and reviewing! It means the world to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my guilt for not updating sooner! And no I don't own Johnny Depp but I did see him on Friday August 29th. He was doing a charity concert with his old band "The Kids" and I got to see him! We made eye contact and he smiled and nodded at me. His dughter, son, and girlfriend were there too he kept smiling up at them when he played the guitar! It was amazing!! 

Once again I feel horrible and….I'M SO SORRY!

"When's the brat going to shut up?" I could a crew member ask as I walked back and forth under the awning trying to hush Jonathon's cries (that could make a dog's ears bleed) and keep from becomign soaked by the horrid down pour.

"When you learn some manners towards a lady you bloody git!" He was shocked I had spoken to him, and even I had to admit I looked pretty menacing. My hair was down and it swished to my hips, I was in an all black dress with red trimmings, and my skin was as pale as ever in the moon's light. I could've been mistook for one of Mort's characters in a vampire story. The trimmings of my skirts were soaked to the core and I had already taken my shoes off, they only weighed me down with water.

"Hello love." Benjamin's voice starteld me, I was standing still looking at the ocean and finally Jonathon was quiet. I could feel Benjamin's lips on my neck and a shiver flew down my spine then came right back to make my teeth chatter in the slightest ways. I could feel my cheeks pinken and I turned to face his wantonly attractive smile that almost reminded me of Jack's smirks.

"Come on in side, you'll catch a cold." He kissed my cheek and took Jonathon from my arms. I let out a small yawn and he put Jonathon in the make-shift crib. I sat on the edge of the bed and Benjamin pushed my legs up onto the thick blankets and laid down next to me. Our room was small and crowded but it felt cozy and perfect.

The bed was pushed against the right hand corner of the wall, and squeezed next to it was a small port hole that was in the back of the cabinet that held all of our trunks. When you walked into the room on your right you could see Jonathon in his comfortable crib. I realized that Benjamin and I had been staring at each other, both dazing off in our own thoughts.



"I can't sleep with all this rocking!" I heard Johanna screech from across the hall.

"Well I can't sleep with all your screaming!" Mort yelled back.

"Well I can't sleep with all of your snoring!" The volume height was growing in every word of Johanna's voice.

"Well I can't sleep with all of your talking!" Mort hollered louder than ever.

"Well I can't sleep with all of your..." We waited for a finish to the statement but nothing came for a few minutes,

"I can't believe you would even think of kissing me at a time like this!!" Johanna's voice was so high that it hurt my ears, then I heard the sound of glass breaking and a door slamming when Mort came running into our room. He was red in the face and angry as he picked up our vase off the counter and threw it back into the open door of his room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" She came racing towards him with her hand ready to smack him but she was stopped in mid-air, she almost looked as if she had been pulled back in her mid-run to Mort's face.

"Everybody _in_ right now!" Jack stage-whispered angrily to all of us. I pushed a robe over my shoudlers and sat up in bed.

"Now how am I supposed to direct a ship if I'm not getting sleep at night?" Melissa stepped into the room and closed the door quietly, Benjamin was lighting candles and Mort and Johanna were glaring at each other.

"Chelsea, I know you can't control it, but to bring a crying baby out onto the deck of a ship so early in the morning that it could still be considered night is aboslutely ridicolously insane. Now, Johanna and Mort, if you two love birds break one more of my vases you're walking the plank! I'm sick of hearing all of you cry and complain about how tired you are but you don't let anybody else sleep with all you're bickering. Now stop being the bloody gits that you are and go to sleep!" Jack ended by draining the rest of his bottle of rum and opening the door getting everyone to leave...but nobody did.

"He starts it Jack, it's truely not fair..." Johanna started to whine but Jack pushed his hand over her mouth.

"Listen love, I'd be sweet and tell ye that's how all relationships are before a wedding...but I don't know if that's true! Now either you go two bed or-" Johanna had interupted the handsome and rather drunk pirate captain by stomping on her fiance's foot.

"BUGGER!!" Jack screamed and pushed Johanna and Mort into their bedroom. He slammed the door and took out his ring of keys, he pushed one into the door and wriggled it until we all heard a satisfying click.

"They'll come out when they stop screaming." Jack started to sway off and Melissa turned to face us.



"Sorry about his rants, he's been so touchy lately...probably lack of sleep right well...night!" She closed the door as she talked and soon we were back in a fully lit room with only each other.

"I'm going to bed, could you turn out the candles?"

"Right...night love, I love you." Benjamin murmured into my hair and kissed my ear. I couldn't stop a girlish giggle from escaping my lips. I realized how odd it was to hear the words out of his lips, even though we'd been together for what seemed like ages and we even had a kid now.

"I love you too, goodnight." And with no worries or alrming thoughts on my mind I was in his arms and sleeping like a baby.

"MOTHERRRR." I sat up right in bed, Benjamin's arm sliding off my stomach. I blinked and realized that my heart was racing as the ship shook and rocked so much that I was surprised that I was still sitting on the bed. I attempted to stand but fell, morning legs and a storm on a ship aren't the brightest combination.

"Johanna is that you?" She was standing in the doorway looking at me as if expecting something but wasn't answering.

"Yes?" I questioned what she needed. Surely nothing she had to say could be this important this early in the morning.

"Do you think Jack'll be mad if I tell him that we broke off the handle on the door?" I blinked and stood sucessfully this time.

"I think he'd be rather upset, but probably even more angry if you don't bother to tell him at all…walk me to the washroom?" She nodded and I took one last glance at Jonathon's sleeping form before we walked out into the rocking hallways of the noisy ship. It couldn't be past seven in the morning and all of the crew men were up and about. Apparently this storm was worse than they expected it to be and the morning waves were quite a challenge. We walked to the washroom and knocked on a door and were surprised to hear sobs in exchange.

"Go away Jack I don't wanna hear it!" I looked around and realized that the sobbing Melissa was referring to Johanna and I. Johanna turned the nob and we could see a sobbing Melissa sitting on the edge of the counter top.

"Oh morning girls." She wiped her eyes quickly and I was shocked to hear her hiccup softly.

"What's the matter Lissa?"

"Nothing."

"Then why were you crying?" I interupted Johanna before she could ask another question.

"I asked Jack how long he thought it'd be till land…"



"And?" She started sobbing again as Johanna urged her on.

"He told me that I'd be getting off at the next stop-hic-but the rest of you-hic-wouldn't be getting off until two or three more-hic-stops." Her skinny figure shook with the tears and hiccups of an obvious broken heart.

"And-hic- he told me-hic- that the reason was-hic-that I was growing-hic-too attached!" She wiped her eyes but it didn't help, the tears continued to flow. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Benjamin…?" He obviously was confused that someone would ask that to get into the washroom.

"Oh, just a minute." I answered back, we pulled Melissa up and led her out of the room, I was shocked when Benjamin grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into the room while Johanna took her into my room to watch the baby.

"Did you hear what Jack's doing for Melissa?" He asked excitedly with a smile on his face.

"He's kicking her off onto the shore because she's growning too attached…isn't it horrible?"

"No!"

"No…you don't think it's horrible?"

"No that's not what he's really doing."

"Oh?"

"Nope, he's stopping to introduce her to his dad. Apparently she insisted when they first met that his father would be the most interesting man in the world…but Jack hates his dad so-"

"Benjamin?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Where'd you find all this out?" It was odd to think that just a few months ago he had been so shy and unkempt to the world and now he was excited over a meeting between two people.

"Well I went and asked Jack why we were stopping…and he told me that he wanted her to meet his dad…honestly it's sort of like a proposal of marriage for him…but he'll never get married so-" I was too busy looking at his lips as he talked to hear the rest of the story. His bottom lip was just so perfect and pink. The way he stuck it out in between sentences like he needed it pushed out to think of what he was saying. And the way they moved up and down as he talked, they were so kissable that I had to interupt him to give him a proper good morning.

"Sorry, about the morning breath." I was smiling girlishly at him and he looked dumbfounded.



"No-uh no problem it's normal-" Again he was interupted with my lips over his. He chuckled as he pulled back and I smiled at his shyness of our situation. So we stood next to each other, brushing our teeth with the wodden brushes and juice squeezed straight out of lemmons and oranges.

"You look beautiful," He told me as we walked towards how room.

"Why thank you Benny, for once I don't feel like a whale so I'm pretty happy." The ship took a giant lurch and I was pushing him against the wall of the ship. He smiled and kept his lips on mine for a few moments longer than really necessary.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you?"

"Have you finally noticed?" I laughed as he kissed me nose and we walked into our room. I scooped Jonathon into my arms and started to feed him, after Benjamin locked the door. I smiled as he turned to look through our trunks for something to wear.

"Grab me something as well darling." He pulled one his clothes quickly and started to search for a dress for me as I burped Jonathon over my shoulder.

"How about this one?" He pulled a beige shift and I snorted.

"And where's the dress?"

"Oh." I handed him Jonathon with a smile of amusement as I searched for a dress to wear, this trip was going by slowly.


	32. Are you Feeling Ok?

Author's Note: Told you the next chapter would be up soon! And I still feel horrible about the last one not being so fast so once again: I'M SORRY! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams

"Jack when's dinner?" I forced my way through the winds and rain to reach the helm where Jack struggled to keep the ship on course.

"What dinner?" We were hollering over the noise of the storm and the sea to hear each other.

"OH! When're we hitting land?"

"Either late tonight or early tomorrow!" It was beginning to grow dark now as the rain's continued on pouring. All day Melissa spent the day crying in our room reading romantic novels that I had brought with me to read. She sobbed and ruined practically every ending for me but the few moments of peace in between were well worth it. Johanna and Mort spent all day in their room, attempting to fix the door handle all other problem's were either forgotten or resolved and we were too scared to bring it up again to ask. Elizabeth came in and talked to me as Melissa read and we entertained the baby. I didn't see Benjamin all day and Elizabeth told me that William and Benjamin were hanging around in her room together. The fact that Benjamin was willing to socialize with people shocked me to such and extent that I was almost speechless.

I tramped through the pelting rain with difficulty, my dress weighing me down and making it hard to navigate on the ship. My normally bright purple dress was now a dark brown color and my straight hair was stuck to my head and shielding my eyes from the painful water. As soon as I reached the awning I leaned against the wall in exhaustion. My head was pounding as I walked through the dark and damp hallways to get back to my room. Benjamin sat on the bed with Jonathon attempting to sing him into a sleep.

"Well?" He asked putting Jonathon down and wrapping a thin blanket around my soaking shoulders.

"No dinner, everyone's too busy working on the ship…" He dried my face off with a rag and I started to undress and get into a different dress, a dry one. I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin he grabbed Jonathon and sat next to me. I rolled on my side as I looked at them with a wide smile on my face. He had Jonathon sprawled out on his chest and Benjamin rubbed the baby's back with care.

"Are you hungry love?" I asked him as I leaned my head against my hand and my elbow rested on the pillow. He looked at me then turned his attention back to our son.

"A bit yes…but let's not put too much thought into it…As long as Jonathon has food we're alright right?" I sat up and kissed his cheek and nodded at his thoughts.



"Well, I want to go get the girls and see if we can get something rolling in the kitchen alright? You may not be hungry but I've been getting used to eating for two." He chuckled as I climbed out of the bed and found a wrap out of my bandbox.

An hour later Johanna, Elizabeth, and Melissa were standing with me in the large kitchen hall. We were all slightly damp from running around collecting supplies and joining together to make a meal. We were all standing by the counter looking around blankly, hoping for somebody to direct us to where everything was.

"Well since Mrs. Lovett has the most experience in cooking…what're we making?" Elizabeth asked and they all turned expectantly to look at me. I shrugged and shook my head.

I smiled and started giving out directions. The rain slapped the windows and every once and a while we'd have to stop what we were doing to make sure that we wouldn't fall. Apparently Benjamin and William were babysitting as we all cooked. Melissa didn't really speak all that much, she mostly kept to herself, stirring the steaming pots. Johanna and Elizabeth tried to cheer her up but she didn't want any help. So Johanna and Elizabeth just tried to chat casually about this and that but for a while it was quite awkward. The only thing that Johanna had been talking about lately was Mort and now that she felt guilty for having the man that she loved love her…she didn't feel too fit to talk about him, so for once she was at a loss for words.

"Come and get it!" I yelled and rang the bell signaling that a meal was ready to be served. I could hear everybody quiet down, and for a moment only the sounds of the rain and waves hitting the ship were able to be heard. Then a rush of mad footsteps got louder and at least twenty men sat down at the booths and table, ready to be served. I smiled and we started dishing out plates, every plate and order was the same: pot roast, mashed potatoes, fried corn, and a few orange slices. And every man put on the face of a champion as we served the men that had the night shift off.

"Don't feel kind of guilty? We all get to eat and the men working hard don't?" Johanna murmured in my ear. I nodded and a bright idea sprang to my mind.

"Um excuse me!" I shouted shyly.

"Hello?" The men continued to chow and talk loudly.

"HEY!" Silence.

"Now you can all eat, but when you've finished go up onto the deck and send one man down for each of yourselves, so that they can eat…then they can take their shift back…alright?" The men nodded and touched their agreements lightly before going back to their meals. I smiled as I could see Benjamin, William, Willy, and Jonathon heading towards us. Both children in their father's arms.

"You look gorgeous." I giggled as Benjamin kissed behind my ear quickly.

"Thanks love."



"You've got some real color in your cheeks." He put his free hand on my right cheek worriedly before he touched the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, yes…I'm totally fine…now let me see my baby." I took Jonathon out of his arms eagerly as Benjamin looked at me with worry etched onto his angel-carved face. Jonathon cooed as he saw me and immediately his tiny pale fingers were entangled in my dark hair. Benjamin kissed my cheek and his hand found the pulse of my neck. I smiled at his concern for my well-being but was quite concerned on why my pulse would tell him if I was feeling alright.

"Benny darling, relax…grab some grub and we'll sit down together."

"Thanks Mrs. Lovett." A pair of crew members had come over to touch my shoulder; it was the one with the wooden eye and his demanding short friend.

"You're welcome guys, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Go call some members down here for me alright?"

"Yes mam."

"Aye mam." The exited up the stairs and onto the deck with full smiles and stomachs.

"Have you eaten?" Benjamin shook his head and Johanna pushed a plate towards him as she stood over the booth that the two of us were sitting at.

"Where's Mort?" She broke in.

"Oh, he's up in the room…says he's typing something very important and doesn't want to ruin the flow by getting up to eat."

"Ah! Men are so ignorant sometimes. I'm going to bring him his supper!" She stalked off mumbling worried and angry thoughts aloud.

"So how was he today?" I asked Benjamin as he ate and I played with the hair on the top of Jonathon's head.

"Fine, didn't really cry much…he seems to be entranced with the rain for some reason…" He shrugged and attempted to talk in between giant bites of eating.

"It's odd…I read in a baby book that baby's tend to be scared of the rain."

"Maybe he likes to be scared."

"Then he's like his father." We both laughed as he took the baby back into his arms and finished eating. The girls and I finished serving to the rest of the men on shift then we all walked up to the rooms together. There was a strange sort of silence over coming the ship. Even though the rain and waves were noisily hitting the deck, the men working were relatively silent. Except for the captain's occasional 

calls nobody spoke. As we walked under the awning a strange chilled was evoked by the wind and it ran up my spine. Goose pimples covered my body and I found that I was shivering.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Benjamin asked me as I put Jonathon in his crib.

"Yes, I've told you I feel wonderful." He took a step towards me after we had both taken our boots off.

"Your cheeks are all flushed, and the wind is hot yet you've still got goose pimples, your hands are clammy, and your pulse is exceptionally fast…for feeling wonderful that is." He kissed my forehead as we laid down next to each other; he held my hand until I fell asleep last night. And I could tell that this was who I was going to be with for the rest of my life, and I'd be safe and happy in his arms for the rest of eternity.


End file.
